Une Rencontre aveuglante
by SaTeLL
Summary: Harry fait la rencontre de la fille de Sirius. Celleci, malgré le fait qu'elle semble tout à fais comme les jeunes de son âge, possèdent un don particulier qu'elle a dut développer à la suite d'un accident. Abandon de la fic...dsl
1. L'inattendu

Chapitre 1, L'inattendu  
  
Harry venait tout juste de finir ça quatrième année à l'école de Poudlard, et on peut dire que ça l'aura été une année très mouvementée avec l'arrivé de la coupe des trois sorciers. Harry avait pu s'échapper des griffes, encore un fois, de Voldemort. C'est en partit à cause de cela que Harry de parla pas durant tout son retour dans l'auto de l'oncle Vernon. De toute façon, celui n'aurait pas voulu que Harry parle de toute manière puisqu'il déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à la magie...en particulier Harry lui même. Il était enfin arrivé dans la cours des Dusley et sortit ses bagages de l'auto. Évidemment, il ne devait pas conter sur l'aide de qui conque. Il monta les escaliers de la maison qui menait à sa chambre. Il commença à vider ses valises lorsqu'il entendit :  
  
- HARRY!!!!!!! VIENT ICI TOUTE SUITE  
  
C'est l'oncle Vernon qui criait ainsi. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire de mal...il était monter dans sa chambre toute suite après être arriver, et il n'Avait pas dit un mot dans l'auto. Il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers le salon, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant le cadre de la porte, il vit la famille recroqueviller dans un coin l'air effrayer. Il se tourna dans l'autre sens et il s'arrêta net.  
  
- Mons....Monsieur Wesley!!!!!, fit-il bouche bée. Et oui Harry, c'est moi, fit-il l'air joyeux.  
  
Peut-être que celui-ci était joyeux....mais vous auriez du voir la tête des Dusley. Ils se rappelaient très bien de la dernière visite de celui-ci, en particulier Dudley qui avait manger un bonbon farceur des frères jumeaux et qui était devenu la langue longue de 2 mètre.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ici??, dit Harry qui s'étais remis du choc.  
  
- Je suis venu te chercher mon cher. Tu vas venir passer l'été au Terrier.  
  
-C'est sérieux!!??!!  
  
- Bien sur que c'est sérieux. Si tes valises son prête, nous partons toute suite.  
  
-Juste un instant, je les avais défaite..mais ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.  
  
Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, et les monta 3 à 3. Il était si heureux de qui les Dusley et de pouvoir voir Ron. Cela allait lui changer les idées. Il faisait ses valises si vite qu'il failli oublier Hedwige, qui du faire un hulument pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là.  
  
-Je suis prêt, fit-il en arrivant en courant dans le salon.  
  
-Très bien Harry, nous pouvons partir.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortit et Harry vit que Mr Wesley était venu avec une voiture. Il se demanda bien comment il avait fait pour se la procurer, mais décida d'attendre dans l'auto avant de lui poser. Harry mis ses valises avec l'aide de Mr Wesley dans la valise, lorsqu'il attendit des voix derrière lui.  
  
-Au revoir Harry, fit les Dusley en même temps.  
  
Encore un fois, ils se rappelait très bien comment Mr Wesley les avait traiter quand il était venu et qu'il avait vue que ceux-ci ne lui adressait même pas un petit bonjour. Cependant, Harry était très, très surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
-Au...au revoir, fit-il l'air incertain.  
  
-Bien bonjour à vous, dit Mr Wesley en embarquant dans la voiture à son tour.  
  
Il partit donc la voiture et quittèrent l'entré des Dusley. Il était si heureux de ne pas passer l'été en compagnie d'eux...mais plutôt avec celle de Ron et de toute sa famille. Après quelque minutes de route, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de poser des questions.  
  
-Mr Wesley...comment ce fait-il que je vais passer l'été chez vous????  
  
-C'est une idée de Dumbledore pour que tu soit en sécurité.  
  
Harry vit que Mr Wesley avait l'air mal à l'aise lorsqu'il avait répondu et décida d'attendre un peu avant dans poser d'autre. Ça faisait bientôt 1 heure que Harry et Mr Wesley était sur les routes lorsque Mr Wesley se mit à parler :  
  
-Harry...j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Surtout, ne soit pas effrayer.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais???  
  
-C'est que... nous n'allons pas vraiment au Terrier. Je t'emmène à un autre endroit. En réalité...je ne suis PAS Mr Wesley.  
  
Sur ses mots, Harry faillit s'étouffer. Avoir reçu une claque derrière la tête aurait pour eu le même effet.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas, fit-il l'air un peu paniqué.  
  
-Tu vas bientôt comprendre.  
  
Mr Wesley (ou qui que ce soit) venait d'arrêter la voiture sur le côté de la chaussée et sortit de celle-ci en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Il se dirigea alors dans les bois, Harry a ses côté, de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
-Surtout Harry, ne part pas en courant et n'ai pas peur. Je suis..  
  
Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car il venait de tomber à terre, l'air de souffrir. Harry pouvait voir son visage changer et son corps devenir plus grand. Il finit alors par se relever, dos à Harry. C'est alors qu'il se vira face à Harry. Celui-ci ne pu rien dire jusqu'à ce que le choc soit passer.  
  
-Si...SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Et oui Harry!!!! Surpris??!!??  
  
Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'être. Mr Wesley venait de se changer en Sirius Black et il venait de savoir qu'il n'allait pas passer l'été avec Ron...mais plutôt avec Sirius. Cependant, il était très heureux de passer l'été avec son parrain.  
  
-Viens Harry...retournons à la voiture, il nous reste encore un bout de chemin à faire avant d'arriver.  
  
Harry le suivit donc jusqu'à la voiture et ils partirent de nouveau. Harry était encore bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, pensé qu'il irais passer son été chez Sirius. Une petite minute, chez Sirius, mais c'est absurde, depuis qu'il est sortit de la prison d'Askaban qu'il se cache sans relâche. Sirius avait deviner à quoi pensait Harry.  
  
-Tu dois te demander où nous allons, n'est-ce pas??  
  
-Franchement, oui.  
  
-Et bien tu vas avoir ta réponse très bientôt.  
  
-J'aurais juste une petite question.  
  
-Tu peux y aller.  
  
-Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore sait que je suis avec vous???  
  
-Bien sure que si. C'est même lui qui me l'a proposé après mure réflexion. J'ai pris une potion de Polynectar avec un cheveux de Mr Wesley puisque tous les Moldus savent qui je suis et j'aurais causé un vent de panique. Il pense que se sera la meilleure place pour toi. De plus tu vas pouvoir...  
  
Mais celui-ci ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait l'air gêné pas se qu'il allait dire.  
  
-Nous arrivons, dit Sirius après quelque instant. 


	2. La maison de Sirius

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai oublié de vous dire que rien ne m'appartient et que tout est à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire et certains personnages sont à moi.  
  
Chapitre 2, La maison de Sirius Black  
  
Ils suivaient un petit chemin très étroit qui s'enfonçait droit dans la forêt. Il y avait tant de grand et gros arbres, qu'on ne voyait presque plus le ciel. C'est alors que Harry aperçu une petite cabane de bois au loin. Elle était en bordure d'une grande falaise tout à côte de l'océan. La vue était magnifique.  
  
- Que c'est joli!!!, s'exclame Harry.  
  
- Et oui, c'est ici que j'habite. Viens, je vais t'aider à rentré tes valises.  
  
Harry suivit Sirius jusqu'à la porte et entra dans la maison. L'entré donnait sur un petit corridor. Les murs étais tous en bois. On pouvait distinguer la cuisine au loin et on pouvait sentir une légère odeur de nourriture.  
  
- Ici, tu es comme chez toi. Cependant, je veux que tu fasses attention à la falaise, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais à part cela, tu est libre de faire ce que tu veux. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent en direction de la cuisine. Celle-ci comportait une table ronde en bois et il y avait un fenêtre donnant vue sur l'océan. Puis, il passèrent dans un autre corridor où l'on pouvait distinguer 4 portes.  
  
- Cette porte-ci es t ma chambre, fit-il en montrant la première porte à droit. Juste à côté de ma chambre, c'est la chambre de bain. Et voilà ta chambre, dit-il en montrant la chambre en face de la sienne.  
  
Ils entrèrent dont dans la nouvelle chambre de Harry. On pouvait y distinguer un lit simple de couleur rouge et or comme l'école des Griffondors, une table de travail, un garde-robe et plusieurs étagères.  
  
- Est-ce que tu l'aimes???, demanda Sirius. Je ne savais pas trop comment la décorer, mais après que tu auras mis ta petite touche perso, je suis sur qu'elle serait très belle.  
  
- Merci beaucoup parrain, elle est très bien. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux!!!!  
  
- Je suis bien content de l'apprendre. Viens, nous allons aller manger.  
  
Ils partirent en direction de la cuisine. Harry alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et Sirius sortit des assiettes. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il ne sortit pas 2 assiettes, mais bien 3 assiettes. C'est alors que Harry fit un saut en attendant un voit provenant de la prote d'entré.  
  
- Bonjour!!! Il y a quelqu'un?? Je suis de retour, fit la petite voix.  
  
- Oui oui , nous sommes dans la cuisine.  
  
Pour sa plus grande surprise, Harry vit une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge entré dans la cuisine. Elle avait de long cheveux brun raide qu'elle avait attachée d'un couette. Elle était assez grande pour son âge, mais très jolie. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle avait sa baguette dans ses mains et la dirigeait dans toutes les directions.  
  
- Harry, je te présente Sunshine, ma fille...  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment cela pouvais être possible. Sirius avait été en prison si longtemps, il n'aurait pas pu l'élevé. À moins qu'il aille eu une femme!!??!!  
  
- Bonjour Harry, fit la jeune fille. Est-ce que tu vas bien???  
  
- Euh...oui... mais je suis un peu sous le choc disons, avoua-t-il.  
  
- Papa, je vais aller me préparé dans ma chambre pour le souper.  
  
- D'accord, fit Sirius.  
  
Harry regarda Sirius d'un air incertain. Il ne comprenait plus rien et Sirius s'en avait aperçu.  
  
- Désoler, si je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais tu doit comprendre que je mettais sa vie en danger sinon.  
  
- Pourquoi elle se promène avec sa baguette???  
  
- C'est qu'elle est...av...aveugle, fit-il l'air triste.  
  
- Aveugle!!??!!, mais comment ça???  
  
- Lorsqu'elle était toute petite, elle a reçu un balai. Elle l'a essayer et puis, par malheur, elle est tombé et s'est cognée la tête à terre. C'est ainsi qu'elle a perdu la vue.  
  
- Mais c'est terrible.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle. Elle s'en est très bien remis. Même moi quelque fois je ne m'en aperçoit plus.  
  
- J'ai une autre question. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison???  
  
- C'étais à ma femme. Elle est morte l'année dernière et je suis venu vivre avec ma fille ici, dit-il en ayant un certain tremblement dans sa voix que Harry avait pu remarquer comme étant de la colère, mais il décida de ne pas l'interrompre. Sunshine a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. C'est pour cela que j'ai du la soutenir du mieux que j'ai pu.  
  
- Mais elle ne vas pas à Poudlard???  
  
- Non, mais cette année elle va pouvoir y aller, je me suis arranger avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
C'est alors que des pas se fient entendre derrière eux. Sunshine venait d'apparaître et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.  
  
- Est-ce que tu vas à Poudlard toi???  
  
- Oui, je suis rendu à ma cinquième année.  
  
- Mon père dit que je vais pouvoir y aller cette année moi aussi vue, que je suis maintenant capable de suivre les autres.  
  
- À qu'elle école allais-tu???  
  
- J'allais à une école spécialisée pour les sorciers et sorcières aveugles. Il nous apprenne à pouvoir jeter des sorts même si nous ne voyons pas. Il nous aide a développer nos sens le moins que nous pouvons. Je peux sentir les vibrations des corps humain et je sais où les objets se trouvent. C'est grâce à cette école que je vais pouvoir enfin rentré à Poudlard cette année moi aussi en cinquième année.  
  
- Mais c'est super!!!, s'exclama Harry. Nous allons peut-être être dans la même école.  
  
- Je l'espère bien, fit-elle en le souriant.  
  
- Les enfants, il faut que vous mangiez, fit Sirius qui avait déjà fini son assiette. Vous parlerez de tous cela demain matin.  
  
Harry venait de finir et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il était déjà tard et il décida d'aller se coucher. Il allait écrire un lettre à Ron et Hermione pour les tenir au courant de ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
- Bonne nuit Sirius, fit-il  
  
- Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
- Bonne nuit Sunshine.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Sunny si tu veux. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.  
  
Harry s'assit devant son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre adressée à Ron :  
  
Bonjour Ron, Tu ne pourras jamais deviner où je passe mes vacances d'été.je suis présentement chez SIRIUS!!!!!! Et tiens toi bien sur ta chaise, il a une FILLE!!!! Et oui, elle est même très jolie et elle s'appelle Sunshine. Cependant, elle a eu un accident qui la rendu aveugle.mais elle se débrouille très bien. Elle va même rentrer à Poudlard avec nous cette année. Je dois aller me coucher maintenant, mais je vais te réécrire à toi et Hermione pour que vous veniez passer une journée chez Sirius, mais je vais lui demander avant. Bye bye Harry  
  
Il écrivit par la suite une lettre à Hermione et les confia à Hedwige qui était bien contente de partir voler dans le ciel. C'est alors que Harry se glissa dans ses couvertures toute chaude et s'endormit en passant à sa journée mouvementée.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous aller m'écrire des reviews. Le chapitre trois arrive très bientôt. 


	3. Une lettre révélatrice

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, Rien n'est à moi, tout est à l'auteur JK Rowling, sauf Sunshine et l'histoire.  
  
Merci aux personnes qui m'envoie des review, j'apprécie beaucoup et ça me motive à continuer.  
Chapitre 3, Une lettre révélatrice  
Harry venait de se réveiller et pensa à ce qui venait de se passer la veille. Il sortit de sa chambre en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il vit Sirius et Sunshine assit à la table en train de manger.  
  
- Ah...c'est toi Harry. Je t'en pris, viens t'asseoir avec nous, fit Sirius l'air content en le voyant.  
  
- Tu as bien dormir, demanda Sunny aussi rayonnante que son père.  
  
- Très bien, et toi???  
  
- Bien sur, je n'ai pas arrêter de rêver à Poudlard et d'essayer de l'imaginer du mieux que je pouvais, fit-elle avec une grand sourire.  
  
- Que voudrais-tu pour manger mon cher Harry???, demanda alors Sirius.  
  
- J'aimerais bien une toast si vous en avez.  
  
- Je te la prépare toute suite.  
  
- Désolé si je ne reste pas avec toi Harry pour manger, dit alors Sunny, mais je vais aller me préparer. Tu pourras venir me voir quand tu auras fini de déjeuner.  
  
- D'accord, dit Harry en la regardant partir.  
  
Il y a une minute de silence entre Sirius et Harry lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler :  
  
- Parrain, est-ce que Hermione et Ron pourrais venir me voir une journée cette été. J'aimerais beaucoup les voir et je pourrais leur présenter Sunshine???  
  
- Mais bien sur Harry. Il me fait toujours plaisir de revoir les gens qui mon aider durant ma vie, fit-il les yeux commençant à devenir pleins d'eau.  
  
- Ça ne vas pas.  
  
- Ne t'inquiet pas pour moi Harry, tout vas très bien.  
  
- D'accord, fit-il en se résignant. Mais j'aurais une autre question...mais elle est un peu délicate.  
  
- Vas-y mon grand.  
  
- Comment votre femme est-elle...mo...morte????, dit-il l'air gêner.  
  
Harry vit que Sirius avait changé d'attitude et était devenu très rouge. Il avait l'air...non pas une personne triste...mais quelqu'un qui possédait un très grande colère à l'intérieur de lui-même.  
  
- Désolé si je vous ai blesser...je n'aurai peut-être pas du...  
  
Mais Sirius le regarda droit dans les yeux et il vit que celui-ci était devenu beaucoup plus calme.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, tu as le droit de savoir toi aussi le fond de l'histoire. Ça te concerne quelque peu.(Il prit alors une grande respiration et continua de parler) Vois-tu, lorsque vous m'avez aidé à m'évader de l'école Poudlard après que Queudver nous ai échappé, je suis partis toute suite en direction de la maison de ma femme. J'y suis arrivé le lendemain matin...mais lorsque je suis entré dans la maison, celle-ci était vide. J'avais bien pensé que Sunny était à l'école, mais je ne voyait pas où pouvait être ma femme. J'ai alors commencé à chercher au alentour...mais c'est alors que je suis tombé sur son écharpe qui était tout proche de la falaise. Je me suis alors penché du haut de la falaise et avec mon grand malheur...j'ai découvert le...co...corps de ma femme tout en bas.  
  
Sirius s'arrêta de parler et fixa Harry d'un regard plein de tristesse et de colère en même temps. Harry se sentit très mal et ne su quoi dire.  
  
- Tu doit savoir Harry que se n'était pas un accident, puisque un jour plus tard, je reçu une lettre adressé à moi à cette maison...mais personne ne savait que j'étais venu ici, pas même Dumbledore. C'étais une lettre de...de... Pettigrow, me disant qu'il était venu tuer ma femme et que je devait bien faire attention à ceux que j'aime et de ne pas le sous-estimer. J'ai toute suite pensé à toi et à Sunshine. C'est un peu pour cela que j'ai demandé au Professeur Dumbledore si ma fille pourrait aller à Poudlard. Mais tu ne doit rien dire à Sunny. Je lui ai toujours dit que la mort de sa mère n'était qu'un accident. Ne t'inquiet pas si tu te dit que Queudver pourrait revenir pour toi, la maison et les alentours sont maintenant protégé par des sortilèges contre les Mangemorts et les gens pratiquant la magie noire.  
  
- Tu peux conter sur moi Sirius, je ne dirai rien.  
  
- Vas maintenant te changer pendant que je range la table.  
  
Harry exécuta cette ordre et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il n'en revenait pas que de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il mit un gilet et une paire de pantalon et s'étendit un instant sur le lit en pensant à tout ça.  
  
Puis il se décida à aller voir Sunshine dans sa chambre.  
  
TOC TOC  
  
- Sunny, je peux rentrer????  
  
- Bien sur!!!  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il en fut abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. La chambre de Sunshine était tout simplement sublime. Un rideau blanc voile était suspendu au dessus de son lit et descendait de chaque côté. Ces murs étaient tous peint de blanc, ce qui faisait ressortir la lumière provenant du plafond vitré. Dans le coin opposé droit de la pièce, on distinguait une tour , qui lui permettait se sortir et de sentir la nature qui l'entourait.  
  
- Harry...???  
  
- ...Wow, c'est vraiment magnifique!!!  
  
- Si tu le dit, répondit-elle en ayant un sourire triste.  
  
- Oh...pardonne-moi Sunny, fit Harry mal à l'aise.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question????  
  
- Mais bien sur.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tout est blanc???  
  
Sunshine eut une expression amusée sur le visage.  
  
- C'est tout à fait normal que tu me poser la question, tu dois te demander pour est-ce qu'une aveugle possède une chambre si éclair par la lumière du soleil.  
  
- Ben...oui, un peu.  
  
- C'était une idée de ma mère. Elle voulait que malgré le fait que je vois toujours la vie en noir, que je puisse être entourer par le chaud soleil et la pureté du blanc.  
  
Harry se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle parla de sa mère, puisqu'il savait que Sirius ne lui avait pas tout dit au sujet de sa mère, et qu'il en savait plus qu'elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry???  
  
Harry resta surpris de constater que Sunshine pouvait ressentir sa gêne, mais il ne répondit pas.  
  
TOC!! TOC!!  
  
Ils entendirent la voix de Sirius au travers de la porte :  
  
- Les jeunes, venez dans la cuisine, je doit vous parler.  
  
Harry et Sunshine se dirigèrent vers la cuisine avec une curiosité grandissante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le cadre de la porte, Harry aperçut toute suite le nouvel arrivant. Il l'aurait pu le reconnaître parmi une foule. Il en resta bouche bée.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Sunshine parla qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. En effet, même si Sunshine ne pouvait pas voir, elle avait tout suite reconnut cet individu.  
  
- SEVERUS!!!!!, s'écria-t-elle.  
Ici s'arrête mon chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimer. Merci à Kat pour m'avoir aidé à trouver des idées.  
  
Vos reviews sont les bienvenues!!!!!  
  
Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Poudlard, j'ai mon idée de la façon dont Sunshine se débrouilleras. ( 


	4. Le visite de Severus Rogue

Disclaimer : Tout ceci ne m'appartient pas comme d'habitude. C'est à l'auteur JK Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est bien à moi ainsi que le personnage de Sunshine.  
  
Vous en apprendrai beaucoup plus sur Sunshine dans ce chapitre. Et désoler.mais Rogue n'est pas le parrain de Sunshine.;)  
  
Chapitre 4, La visite de Severus Rogue  
  
- Bonjour Sunny! Potter, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la tête comme salutation.  
  
Harry ne put lui dire « Salut », puisqu'il était encore sous le choc de le voir ici.  
  
Bonjour Rogue, fit Sirius.  
  
- Bonjour Black.  
  
Severus commença donc à expliquer sa venue.  
  
- Je suis venu vous voir sous la demande de Dumbledore. Voldemort est entrain de prendre de la force. Il a réussit à rendre d'autres personnes Mangemort.  
  
Il se tourna vers Black et lui dit très sérieusement :  
  
- Sirius, vous devez prendre bien soin de Sunny et de Potter.  
  
Il regarda alors Potter et lui lança ,  
  
- ...quand à vous Potter, ne vous mettez pas les pieds dans les plats, et surtout, n'entraîner pas Sunshine dans vos histoire, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi.  
  
Harry ne disait rien, et ne faisait qu'écouter. Cependant, il avait une question qui lui brûlait sur le bout de la langue. Il décida de se risquer à la poser :  
  
- Euh...parrain, comment se fait-il que toi et le professeur Rogue vous soyer...comment dire...ami?  
  
Sirius et Severus se regardèrent en même temps et eurent un léger sourire qui se dessinasur leur visage.  
  
- Si tu veux tout savoir Harry, le professeur Rogue et moi avons décidé de se réconcilier. Avec la montée du pouvoir de Voldemort, il n'y a plus de place pour nos querelles, dit Sirius.  
  
Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'un jour Sirius et Rogue seraient ensemble, entrain de discuter sans s'envoyer des sortilèges, et en plus, dans la propre maison de Sirius.  
  
Quelques heures passèrent. Sirius, Severus, Sunshine et Harry étaient assis dans le salon et parlais de Voldemort. Il était rendu la fin de l'après- midi lorsque Rogue se leva et dit :  
  
- Désoler, mais il est rendu tard. Je doit y aller.  
  
- Non!... reste à souper avec nous Severus, lui supplia Sunshine.  
  
Apparemment, Sunshine s'était lié d'amitié avec le professeur Rogue. C'était évidant qu'elle n'avait pas eu de cours de Potion avec lui les années précédentes.  
  
Rogue regarda alors Sirius pour voir si cela de lui dérangeait pas. Ils s'étaient peut-être réconcilier, mais au point de rester chez lui pour souper...  
  
- Mais oui Rogue, rester donc avec nous. Vous n'aurez qu'à partir lorsque vous aurez finit, lui dit Sirius.  
  
Le professeur Rogue n'était pas habituer de se faire prier. Il accepta donc l'offre.  
  
Le souper se passa sans pépin. C'est alors que Rogue regarda Sunshine et il lui dit :  
  
- Sunny, j'ai appris par Dumbledore que tu allais renter cette année à Poudlard. Félicitation!!. J'ai bien hâte de voir dans quelle maison tu vas être placer?!  
  
- Merci Seveus. De toute façon, peu importe la maison où je vais être placée, je serai contente, dit-elle heureuse et enthousiasme de commencer l'année scolaire.  
  
- Je suis sûr que tu seras avec moi et mes amis à Gryffondor! lança Harry qui espérait de tout son c?ur que se soit le cas. Il faut un grand courage pour affronter une épreuve comme perdre la vue.  
  
Sunshine lui répondit en lui faisant une grand sourire. On pouvait remarquer qu'elle était devenu un peu rouge.  
  
- Maintenant, il est vraiment le temps que je parte, fit Rogue. Je vous reverrai au Chemin de Traverse. Black, dit-il en se retournant vers lui, je veux que vous m'écriviez pour me dire quand est-ce que vous voulez y aller. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir et soyez sur vos garde.  
  
-Au revoir, fit les trois en même temps.  
  
Harry dit « Bonne nuit » à Sunshine et à Sirius et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Il décida d'écrire une lettre à ses deux amis. Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Sirius, il s'était passé tant de chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser être possible. Premièrement, la fille de Sirius et ensuite, le professeur Rogue devenu ami avec Sirius et Sunshine. C'était tout à fait illogique. Il décida de leur donner un rendez-vous au Chemin de Travers, plutôt que de les inviter à venir chez Sirius. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Rogue débarque ici à l'improviste comme tout à l'heure. Ron ne s'en aurait jamais remis. Cependant, il allait bien falloir qu'ils s'y fassent, puisque Rogue allait être avec eux au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à fermer sa lumières, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte.  
  
- Oui, entrez.  
  
C'était Sunshine qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
- Excuse-moi de te déranger à une heure pareille, mais est-ce que je peux te parler??, fit-elle l'air gêner.  
  
- Mais bien sûr, viens t'asseoir avec moi sur mon lit.  
  
Elle hésita un instant avant de parler ,  
  
- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'aimer Severus, Harry. Est-ce que je me trompe?  
  
- Euh...disons que s'est assez compliqué, fit-il surpris par cette question. Vois-tu...le professeur Rogue est mon professeur de Potion depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Je crois qu'il ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé. Donc, c'est difficile pour moi de l'avoir dans mon c?ur.  
  
- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne t'aimerais pas.  
  
- Sincèrement, je ne le sais pas moi non plus. Par contre, il a l'air de bien t'aimer toi! Et j'avoue que ça me surprend beaucoup.  
  
- Severus est comme un oncle pour moi. Malgré les désaccords avec mon père, il a toujours été la pour moi. Il m'a appris certains sortilège pour m'aider dans la vie courante.  
  
- Je n'aurai jamais penser cela de Rogue.  
  
- Ne fais pas attention à l'air qu'il se donne. Dans le fond, c'est quelqu'un de très bien.  
  
- Si tu le dit, fit-il l'air perplexe. Mais...s'en te rendre mal à l'aise, comment se fait-il que tu ne puisse pas voir?? Le professeur Rogue travail bien dans les potions. Il n'a rien pu trouver encore?!  
  
- C'est que, l'?il, qu'il soit moldus ou sorcier, est très complexe. Il n'y a pas encore de remède pour pouvoir me guérir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis rendu habituer... et j'ai même l'impression que quelque fois, je suis tout à fais normal.  
  
- Mais tu es normal Sunny!! Et si ça peut te faire plaisir, je n'avais même pas remarquer que tu étais aveugle la première fois que je t'ai vue.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire comme signe de remerciement.  
  
- Au fait, continua Harry, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais pour te déplacer et comment vas tu t'y prendre rendu à Poudlard?  
  
- Vois-tu, c'est que je suis capable de me déplacer au travers d'objets, car je peut les voir en moi, malgré qu'ils soient très flou. Je distingue les vibrations des corps, et comme tu as peu t'en apercevoir tout à l'heure, je les différencie. Toi, comme papa et Severus, avez des vibrations bien à vous. Il met ainsi possible de reconnaître les gens. De plus, grâce à un sortilège appelé « Liralium », je peux lire des livres et des écritures sur des tableaux. Comme cela, je pourrez faire mes devoirs comme tout le monde rendu à Poudlard.  
  
- Mais comment tu fais pour écrire? Ça ne doit pas être évidant, lui demanda Harry, qui voulait en savoir plus sur la vie de Sunshine.  
  
- J'avoue que c'est ce qui est le plus compliqué à apprendre. Je doit avoir ma baguette, lui lancer un sort, et je doit penser à ce que je veux écrire. Ça m'a pris beaucoup d'année avant que je maîtrise bien cette technique. Mais maintenant, je suis tout à fait capable de t'écrire un texte. Tu veux que je te fasse un démonstration??  
  
- Ça serait super! Attend je vais aller chercher du papier.  
  
Harry revint avec un papier et le tendit à Sunshine. Celle-ci pris sa baguette et dit :  
  
- Écrilarius pensium!  
  
C'est alors que la baguette de Sunshine resta tout droit et commença à écrire. Lorsque que se fût terminé, Sunshine se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
- À demain Harry, lui lança-t-elle.  
  
- Merci pour ce que tu viens de me dire.  
  
- Ça ma fais plaisir, dit Sunshine et lui faisant une grand sourire.  
  
Harry la regarda sortir de la chambre. Il partait pour aller se coucher lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avais pas lu le petit message qu'elle avait écrit. Il le déplia et lu ce qui était marqué :  
  
« Merci de m'avoir écouté et fais de beaux rêves Harry!!! »  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé et que je vais recevoir de vos reviews. Désoler, mais je n'ai pas encore écrit mon chapitre 5.et sincèrement...je ne sais pas trop trop qu'est-ce qui vas se passer. J'ai juste une petite idée dans la tête. Mais prenez votre mal en patience, je vais essayer de me dépêcher. 


	5. De nouveaux amis

Disclaimer : Je doit encore préciser que tout ceci n'est pas. C'est à JK Rowling. Cependant, l'histoire et Sunshine m'appartiennent.  
  
Olivier : Ne t'inquiet pas, je ne vais pas faire de super ami Black et Rogue.  
  
Chapitre 5, De nouveaux amis  
  
Plusieurs semaines avaient passées depuis que Rogue était venu les voir. Harry était devenu très ami avec Sunshine. Sirius avait l'air d'apprécier que Sunshine s'est faite un ami, car ça sera beaucoup moins difficile pour elle de s'intégrer à Poudlard.  
  
Comme de prévu, Sirius avait envoyé une lettre à Rogue pour le Chemin de Traverse. Harry avait lui aussi envoyé une lettre à Ron et Hermione pour leur donner rendez-vous au Marchand de glace « Florian Fortarôme ». Ils allaient enfin découvrire qui est cette fameuse Sunshine.  
  
Une voix se fit alors entendre :  
  
- Harry! Sunny! Êtes-vous prêt? Nous allons être en retard sinon, et vous connaissez le caractère de Rogue, dit Sirius.  
  
- Nous arrivons!, lui répondit Sunshine qui attendait Harry devant sa porte de chambre.  
  
Harry se demandait bien comment pouvait-on arriver en retard en prenant la poudre de Cheminette.  
  
Il demanda alors à Sunshine :  
  
- Sunny? Pourquoi on doit se dépêcher alors que nous allons prendre de la poudre de cheminette??  
  
Sunshine alla répondre, mais son père fut plus rapide qu'elle :  
  
- Harry, dit toi que cette poudre est un peu comme... les routes de ses moldus. Il a y des heures où il y a beaucoup plus de monde. Il est alors plus difficile d'arriver à l'endroit voulu à temps.  
  
- Merci, fit Harry.  
  
- De rien, mais allons y maintenant.  
  
Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du foyer. Sirius tendit alors le pot contenant la poudre de Cheminette à Sunshine.  
  
- Vas-y en premier Sunny. Nous allons te rejoindre par la suite.  
  
Sunshine prit une poignée dans le pot et se mit dans le foyer. Il s'écria alors :  
  
- Chemin de Traverse!  
  
Elle disparut soudainement dans une lumière verte qui se dissipa peu à peu.  
  
- Vas-y Harry. Et surtout, articule bien.  
  
Harry se souvenait très bien de la fois où il avait été transporté à l'Allée des Embrumes par accident lorsqu'il était en deuxième année. Il ne voulais surtout pas revivre ça.  
  
- Chemin de Traverse! dit-il à son tour.  
  
Il fut alors transporté lui aussi dans une lumière verte. Il tournait si rapidement qu'il eu le tournis, comme les autres fois auparavant. Il ferma donc les yeux pour dissiper son mal de tête. Lorsqu'il les réouvrit, il était en face de Sunshine qui lui souriait.  
  
- Tu as fait un beau voyage Harry?!, lui dit-elle avec un certain amusement.  
  
- Ça l'aurait pu être mieux, fit-il en riant.  
  
Peu de temps après, Sirius arriva à son tour :  
  
- Harry, où dois-tu rejoindre Ron et Hermione? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Chez Florian Fortarôme au bout de la rue.  
  
- Parfait. Rogue, comme vous le savez déjà, doit nous rejoindre toute suite après à la librairie Fleury et Bott.  
  
C'est vrai, il y avait Rogue. Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Il n'avait surtout pas hâte de voir la face que Ron allait faire en le voyant. Harry avait bien remarquer par contre que Sirius, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire paraître, n'avais pas l'air si heureux que Rogue soit là. On voyait bien que c'était pour faire plaisir à sa fille qu'il était si gentil avec celui- ci.  
  
- J'ai bien hâte que tu rencontres mes amis Sunny, dit Harry enthousiasme.  
  
- Moi aussi! J'espère bien qu'ils m'aimeront.  
  
- J'en suis sûr et certain. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, dit-il pour la rassurer.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout près du Marchand de Glace, Harry entendit deux vois derrière eux qui se rapprochaient :  
  
- Harry!!  
  
Celui-ci se tourna dans cette direction et comme il le pensait bien, c'était Ron et Hermione qui courait vers lui.  
  
- Salut vous deux! Ça va?  
  
- Super bien! lui répondit Ron.  
  
- Moi aussi, et je suis vraiment prête cette année pour la rentrée. J'ai lu pleins de livre sur la magie cette été, fit Hermione.  
  
- Toujours aussi intellectuelle Mione, lui fit remarquer Harry. J'oubliais, je vous présente Sunshine.  
  
Celle-ci s'avança timidement vers Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Sunny si vous voulez.  
  
- Salut Sunny! dit Ron et Hermione en même temps.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir quelques instants autour d'une table pour mieux se connaître et pour parler de leur été.  
  
Sirius, Ron et Harry parlaient ensemble de Quidditch et Ron avait l'air surexcité à l'idée de voir de nouvelles parties de Quidditch à Poudlard. Quand à Hermione et Sunshine, elle bavardaient de magie et de sortilèges. Sunshine parla des sortilèges qu'elle utilisait pour se débrouiller. À en voir la visage que faisait Hermione, Sunshine avait réussit à devenir amie avec celle-ci.  
  
- Je trouve cela vraiment épatant, dit alors Hermione absorbée par le sujet. Voudras-tu m'apprendre un jour comment faire?  
  
- Bien sûr, lui dit Sunshine en riant. Mais ça prend beaucoup de pratique et de temps avant de bien maîtriser le tout.  
  
- À ta place, je n'y penserait pas trop, dit alors Ron. Avec le temps qu'elle passe à la bibliothèque, ça me surprendrait qu'elle puisse avoir une heure de libre!  
  
Hermione le regarda avec des yeux noir, mais tous finirent pas éclater de rire.  
  
Quelque instant plus tard, ils marchaient tous en direction de chez Fleury et Bott lorsqu'une vois ce fit entendre derrière eux :  
  
- Voyez vous ça! Si ce n'est pas Potter, Granger et Weasley!  
  
Tous trois avaient très bien reconnu cette voix. Ils se tournèrent donc pour faire face à Drago Malfoy.  
  
Comme Sunshine n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette personne, elle crut que s'était un autre ami de Harry. Elle lui tendit la main et lui dit :  
  
- Bonjour! Ça va bien?  
  
À ses mots, le visage de Malfoy avait changé de couleur. Il aurait appris qu'il était transféré à Gryffondor et le choc n'aurait pas été aussi grand. Pourquoi cette fille sortit de nul part lui avait adressé la parole. Elle ne savait sûrement pas qui il était.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malfoy, tu as perdu ta langue! lança Hermione.  
  
Ceci fit sortir Malfoy de ses pensée. Il recula est lança à Hermione :  
  
- Ah toi, espèce de sang de...  
  
Mais il fut aussitôt arrêté, puis qu'il venait de reculer sur quelqu'un.  
  
- Sang de quoi? fit la voix derrière lui.  
  
Malfoy se tourna pour apercevoir, avec son plus grand soulagement, le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Professeur Rogue! Vous tombez bien, je..  
  
- Malfoy, vous devriez partir avant que votre père ne vous voit pas en compagnie de Potter. Il est justement entrain de vous chercher au loin, lui dit Rogue en pointant une grande silhouette au cheveux blond.  
  
Sans dire un mot, Malfoy se dirigea vers son père en regardant Potter, Granger et Weasley d'un ?il menaçant. Cependant, il ne put en faire autant pour Sunshine et se contenta de passer à côté sans la regarder.  
  
Ron se tourna alors vers elle :  
  
- Alors toi, on peut dire que tu lui en as bouché un coin!  
  
- Mais qui est-ce? demanda Sunshine intriguée.  
  
- Il s'appelle Drago Malfoy. C'est notre pire ennemi depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, lui répondit Harry.  
  
- Il est dans la même maison que vous?  
  
- Ah, sûrement pas!. Il est avec les Serpentards, lui dit elle d'un air dégoûté.  
  
- Ok...ce n'est pas la maison dont Severus s'occupe?  
  
En entendant cette question, Ron faillit s'étouffer :  
  
- Comm...comment tu as appelé le professeur Rogue? Seve...rus!  
  
- Laisse tomber Ron, je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui dit tout simplement Harry.  
  
Ils finirent enfin par arriver à la librairie. Ils devaient tous se procurer des livres pour le cours de métamorphose, le cours de potions, celui de soins aux créatures, de DCFM et pour plusieurs autres.  
  
- J'y pense, vous savez qui va être le nouveau professeur de DFCM? demanda Ron à Harry, Hermione et Sunshine.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire que s'est une femme au nom de Malicia Green. Elle à déjà enseigné à Drumstang il paraît, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Veux-tu bien me dire comment tu sais tout cela? demanda Harry.  
  
On pu voir le visage de Hermione devenir rouge :  
  
- C'est Viktor qui me la dit. Elle lui a déjà enseigné durant une année. Il a dit qu'elle est très compétente.  
  
- On voit que tu as gardé de très bon contact avec ce cher Viktor Krum, lui dit Ron pour l'agacer.  
  
Sunshine sentit que Hermione avait l'air d'être mal à l'air et décida de changer de sujet :  
  
- Avez-vous fini d'acheter tous vos livres?  
  
- Oui, dit Harry. Et toi?  
  
- Je les ai tous.  
  
Sirius et Rogue arrivèrent derrière eux.  
  
- Il serait temps que nous partions, dit Sirius à Harry et Sunshine.  
  
- D'accord, firent-ils.  
  
- On se revoit à la gare? lui demanda Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Tout à fait, et prenez soin de vous durant ce temps, leur répondit Harry.  
  
- À bientôt Sunny, lui dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, à la prochaine, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Tandis que Hermione et Ron se dirigea dans l'autre direction, Sunshine se tourna et regarda Rogue faire de même :  
  
- Aurevoir Severus! Nous allons nous revoir à la rentrée! lui cria-t-elle.  
  
Le professeur Rogue se contenta de lui faire un sourire.  
  
- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Hermione, lui dit Harry.  
  
- Oui, elle est très gentille avec moi et on aime les même chose. Je commence sérieusement à avoir hâte de commencer l'école, fit-elle heureuse de sa journée.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimez ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis entrain de m creuser les méninge pour écrire le 6.mais j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui vas se passer. Une chose assez surprenante vas arriver. Je vous en dit pas plus. J'aime toujours autant recevoir de vos reviews, ça me donne de l'énergie pour continuer à écrire. Merci! 


	6. Tout un choc

Je suis vraiment désolé si ça la pris du temps avant de mettre mon chapitre. Merci de votre patience. J'espère que vous aller l'aimer.  
  
Disclaimer : Et oui, vous avez sûrement deviner, mais rien de ceci n'est à moi, c'est à JK Rowling. Cependant l'histoire et Sunshine sont tout à moi!  
  
Olivier : Merci encore pour tes reviews. Ils me motivent grandement. Je voudrais aussi savoir si tu à reçu le é-mail que je t'ai envoyée!?!  
  
Bonne lecture à vous tous!!!!  
  
Chapitre 6, Tout un choc  
  
Harry avait adoré ses vacances passées chez Sirius. Il en avait appris plus sur celui-ci et s'était lié d'amitié avec Sunshine. Cependant, l'école allait commencer très bientôt. Le temps avait passé si vite, que Harry ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il devait déjà faire ses valises pour aller à Poudlard. Sirius leur avait dit qu'il les amènerait à la gare en voiture, dû au grands nombres de valises que Harry et Sunshine avaient. Depuis quelques jours, Sunshine ne pouvait plus rester en place. Elle était si contente de rentré enfin à Poudlard après ses longues années d'attentent. Le jour ultime arriva enfin et on pu entendre dans la maison des cris venant de la cuisine :  
  
- Dépêcher vous tous les deux! Nous allons être en retard pour la gare!  
  
Il n'en fut pas long que Harry et Sunshine arrivèrent au pas de course dans la cuisine chargés de leurs immenses valises.  
  
- Veux tu bien me dire qu'est-ce que tu amènes avec toi Sunny pour avoir autant de chose? lui demanda son père.  
  
- TOUT voyons! Il ne doit rien me manquer pour ma première année à Poudlard.  
  
Sirius ne pu que sourire à cette réponse.  
  
- Tu sais que je suis fière de toi ma fille, lui dit-il ayant la larme à l'oeil.  
  
- Je sais... et ne t'inquiet pas pour moi, tout vas bien aller, lui dit- elle en le réconfortant.  
  
Une petite voix timide surgis derrière eux :  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas paraître mal polis..mais... nous allons être en retard!, fit Harry qui montra l'horloge accrocher sur le mur.  
  
Ceci réveilla en quelque sorte Sirius qui s'empressa de mettre les valises dans le coffre et de démarrer la voiture.  
  
- Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.  
  
Harry et Sunshine, qui le suivaient de près, embarquèrent dans la voiture en riant. Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi stressé. Ils partirent en direction de la gare.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare 93/4. Après plusieurs adieux faites à Sirius, ils allèrent s'installer dans une cabine qui était vide, puisqu'il ne vit pas Hermione et Ron. Harry essayait d'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait comment Poudlard était fait. Il lui décrivit la grande salle et certaines salles de cours. C'est alors que Hermione et Ron vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione, dit Sunshine.  
  
- Salut! Tu vas bien?  
  
- Oui, très bien...mais je suis un peu énervée pour la répartition des maisons.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça Sunny, je suis sur que ça vas bien se passer, l'encouragea Ron.  
  
Sunshine lui fit un grand sourire en signe de remerciement. Ses yeux, couleur noisette, brillaient sous le chaud soleil qui traversait le wagon.  
  
Devant eux, les paysages défilaient les uns après les autres, lorsque Sunshine se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.  
  
- Elle est vraiment gentille, dit Hermione à Harry et Ron quand celle-ci quitta la cabine.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sirius puisse avoir une fille, fit remarquer Ron.  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant, mais il a l'air de l'aimer extrêmement beaucoup, dit Harry.  
  
- J'y pense, dit Ron, tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué pourquoi elle a appelé le professeur Rogue...Severus!  
  
- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est son nom Ron, dit Hermione.  
  
Tout trois partirent à rire. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Harry lui expliqua ce que Sunshine lui avait dit au début de leur été après la visite de Rogue.  
  
- Ah, je comprend un peu mieux maintenant, dit Ron. Mais quand même, je ne vois pas comment elle fait.  
  
Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de leur cabine s'ouvrit et une voix se fit entendre :  
  
- Si ce n'est pas nos trois imbécile en herbe!, fit Malfoy qui se tenait devant la porte en compagnie de Crabe et Goyle.  
  
- Toujours avec tes deux gardes du corps Malfoy, à n'en croire que tu as peur de te promener tout seul dans les corridors! lui dit froidement Hermione.  
  
Malfoy la regarda avec des yeux menaçant.  
  
- Je vois que la fille qui était au Chemin de Traverse avec vous s'est ouvert les yeux et à pu voir que vous n'êtes que des incapables.  
  
Sunshine, qui revenait des toilettes, remarqua les vibrations d'un corps qui ne lui étaient pas étranger devant la porte de sa cabine. Elle avança dans le corridor et devina que s'était Drago Malfoy. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tapa sur l'épaule avec son doigt.  
  
Malfoy qui était entrain de lancer des bêtises à Harry se retourna pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de le déranger...mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne pu rajouter aucun mot.  
  
- Bonjour Drago, tu vas bien?  
  
Comment était-ce possible? Pour la deuxième fois, en la voyant, il était incapable de lui dire quoique ce soit. Le visage de Malfoy s'empourpra.(Drago qui rougit...trop mignon!) Il finit par revenir à lui et se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione et dit :  
  
- Venez-vous deux, nous avons rien affaire avec ses sorciers de pacotille.  
  
Malfoy, suivit de Crabe et Goyle, se dirigèrent donc dans le sens opposé à eux. Sunshine rentra dans la cabine et s'assis sur le siège. Tous trois la regardèrent bouche bée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se mette à parler :  
  
- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi aimable avec lui? dit Hermione.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens aucune agressivité envers moi, venant de sa part. Je me demande s'il s'est aperçu que j'étais aveugle?? se demanda-t- elle.  
  
- Avec l'expression qu'il faisait, je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait même pas remarqué Voldemort en personne, fit Harry,  
  
Tous partirent à rire en même temps. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Drago Malfoy devenir rouge. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas l'oublier de si tôt.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin au Pré-au-lard. Il était temps, car Sunshine ne pouvait plus rester assise. Ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtisse, Sunshine ressentit une grande chaleur de réconfort l'envahir. Il se dégageait une si grande force dans cette école, qu'elle en resta planter devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et moins énervé qu'au départ. C'était plutôt étrange, car les sortilèges qui protégeait l'école permettait à Sunshine de mieux voir les formes qui l'entourait. Il était plus facile pour elle de se déplacer même si elle ne voyait que des ombres indéfini. Même les corps qui l'entouraient avait l'air plus clair dans leur contour. Cette grande énergie la mise en confiance et elle suivit alors le groupe. Puisqu'elle était un cas bien spéciale, le professeur McGonagall l'accueillit et lui dit de la suivre.  
  
- À tantôt! lui dit alors Harry, Hermione et Ron. Bonne chance pour la répartition!  
  
- Merci, dit-elle.  
  
Elle suivait le professeur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Le professeur la fit attendre devant la porte et elle fut entourer après quelque instant par des élèves qui devait être en première année. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvert alors devant eux. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de la suivre :  
  
- Venez par ici je vous prie et restez groupé.  
  
Les jeunes de première année avaient l'air terrifié à la vue de tous ce monde qui les regardait entré. Cependant, Sunshine était ravi par ce qui arrivait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, que rien ne pourrait lui gâcher son bonheur.  
  
- Vous allez venir vous asseoir sur ce tabouret quand je nommerai votre nom. Je vous poserez le choixpeau sur la tête et vous irez vous asseoir à la maison qui vous seras assigner pour le reste de votre année scolaire à Poudlard, dit McGonagall.  
  
Plusieurs élèves passèrent. Certains étaient à Pouffsoufle, d'autres à Gryffondor. Chaque maison applaudissait leurs arrivants avec enthousiasme. Même les Serpentards accueillaient chaleureusement leurs nouveaux venus. Ce fut alors au tour de Sunshine.  
  
- Cette année, pour la première fois à Poudlard, nous accueillons une élève bien spéciale. Elle sera en 5ième année même si elle n'a pas été à Poudlard durant les années précédentes. Elle était dans une école spécialisée auparavant puisqu'elle est aveugle(on pu entendre plusieurs chuchotements venant des tables, puis le silence réapparut). Venez-vous asseoir Miss Sunshine Black.  
  
La concernée s'avança vers le tabouret et pris place. McGonagall lui mis le choixpeau sur la tête :  
  
- Humm...ce n'est pas facile, très difficile même. Je vois beaucoup de potentiel en toi jeune fille. Tu es fidèle et tu possèdes beaucoup de courage...cependant, l'ambition et le désir que tu as à vouloir faire tes preuves te caractérise grandement. Tu seras envoyer à...SERPENTARD!!  
  
J'espère que ça vous as plu!!! Désoler pour la fin qui est en suspend!!! Je sais...je suis atroce. J'attend de vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en penser. Au prochain chapitre alors! 


	7. Ne pas se fier aux apparences

Je n'ai qu'un mot pour vous tous...je vous adore!!! En fin de compte, c'était peut-être plus qu'un mot.Mdr!!!  
  
Disclaimer : comme vous le savez déjà, malgré que je me repète toujours, tout ceci est à JK Rowling. Il y a seulment l'histoire et Sunshine et Malicia Green qui m'appartiennent. J'y pense...c'Est quand même un bon début!!!!!  
  
Koarou : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, ça me motivent à continuer!!  
  
Olivier : Merci de toujours lire ma fic. :P Et comment ça tu trouves ça con qu'elle va à Serpentard!!??!! Il faudra que tu continues à lire pour le savoir. Je ne t'en veux pas si tu n'aime pas écrire des é-mails. Je vais me contenter de tes précieux reviews!!!  
  
Lunenoir : Merci pour ton review. Je te mentirais si je te disait que je n'ai pas l'intention de rapprocher Sunshine de Drago!!! Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus, tu dois continuer à lire ma fic!!!  
  
Deedlit : Toi...je t'aime très fort!!!! Merci encore même si ça fais je ne sais combien de fois que je te le dit pour m'aider à trouver des idées et à me corriger lorsque je marque « de voir »!!!!! Continue ta fic à toi aussi et on se tiens les coude ma grande!!!  
  
Lune d'argent : Je comprend très bien que tu n'es pas beaucoup le temps pour lire ma fic!!! Et j'aime beaucoup mieux que tu continues la tienne pour que je saches enfin comment ça va se terminer. Mais merci pour tes encouragements!!!  
  
Je vous souhaite alors un bonne lecture!!!  
Chapitre7, Ne pas se fier aux apparences  
  
- Serpentard, s'écrièrent Harry, Hermione et Ron.  
  
Ils se regardèrent incapable de rajouter plus de mots.  
  
- Vous pouvez rejoindre votre table Miss Black, fit le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Sunshine se dirigea donc vers la table des Serpentards qui l'accueillerent avec des applaudissements. Lorsqu'elle marcha derrière les bancs, elle cru apercevoir un espace libre qui ne contenait pas de forme commune. Elle s'en approcha et demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir à cette place. Elle remarqua bien vite que la voix qu'elle entendit lui était commune :  
  
- Eh...oui...tu peux t'asseoir, fit Drago Malfoy.  
  
Certes, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient abasourdi d'apprendre que Sunshine seraient avec les Serpentards, mais en voyant la tête que Malfoy faisait, ils eurent un léger sourire. Premièrement, la fille qu'il pensait être une Gryffondor était assise à côté de lui à la table des Serpentards, mais en plus, il n'avait absolument pas remarquer qu'elle était aveugle.  
  
Sunshine se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors et fit de grands salut à ses trois amis qu'elle avait pu distinguer grâce à la vibration de leurs corps. Ceux-ci fient la même chose espérant qu'elle puisse remarquer leurs gestes.  
  
- Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas, fit Harry en la fixant toujours.  
  
- Moi qui pensait qu'elle serait avec nous pour le reste de nos année à Poudlard, dit Ron.  
  
- Voyons les gars, ce n'est pas si pire que ça, fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela...Madame-je-sais-tout, lui dit Ron.  
  
- Écoutez, Serpentards et Gryffondor ont des cours en commun je vous rappelle. Elle pourra être avec nous dans les cours de Divination, de Soins aux Créatures et de Potions.  
  
- De Potion!!! s'exclama Harry. J'allais presqu'oublier. Rogue est le responsable de Serpentard, donc il sera le responsable de...Sunny.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers leur professeur de Potion et le vit faire un léger sourire, après avoir bien regardé si personne ne le voyait, à Sunshine, qui s'était tourner vers lui les yeux étincelants.  
  
C'est alors que Dumbleldore se leva et toute la salle devint silencieuse.  
  
- Comme à l'habitude, je vous rappelle certaines règles de l'école. La forêt interdite est défendue pour tous. Il y aura des sortis possibles au Pré-Au-Lard, mais vous devez être très prudent. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort est beaucoup plus puissant et à réussit à récupérer plusieurs Mangemort. Je vous demande donc de rester très vigilant.  
  
Il y eut quelques sourires provenant de la table des Serpentards.  
  
- De plus, comme vous la savez probablement, nous avons un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Je vous présente le professeur Malicia Green.  
  
Une jeune demoiselle dans la vingtaine se leva et fit un signe de salutation aux élèves, qui à leur tour, l'applaudirent poliment. Elle était très jolie. Elle avait les cheveux noirs bouclés avec des yeux bruns. Plusieurs garçons la regardaient comme si elle était une déesse. Hermione s'en aperçu très vite lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui la fixaient, perdus dans leurs pensées.  
  
- Sur ce...bon repas à vous tous, lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
Des plats délicieux apparurent sur les tables. Les élèves mangeaient à leur faim et discutaient de tout et de rien. Hermione remarqua que Sunshine avait plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre avec les Serpentards. En particulier avec Drago. Celle-ci ne l'apercevait vraiment pas comme eux le voyait. Eux, le voyait surtout comme quelqu'un de manipulateur, près à faire du mal à quiconque qui si opposerait. Cependant, Sunshine préférait de pas faire attention à ce que ses amis lui avaient dit sur lui et de suivre plutôt son instinct. Elle ressentait en lui une certaine méchanceté, mais un côté de lui souffrait énormément.  
  
- Je t'avoue que je suis plutôt surpris que tu sois à Serpentard, lui dit Drago.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela?  
  
- Et bien...tu te tenais avec Potter, Granger et Weasley. J'ai bien cru que tu allais être une de ses Gryffondors, dit-il avec mépris.  
  
- Tu ne devrais pas les juger ainsi, dit-elle doucement, ils sont très gentils quand on les connaît.  
  
- Ce ne sont que des imbéciles. Tu ne devrais plus te tenir avec eux.  
  
- Ne compte pas sur moi pour briser mon amitié avec eux, Malfoy.  
  
Il resta surpris qu'elle venait de l'appeler « Malfoy ». Elle l'avait toujours nommer par son nom. Ce qui le surpris le plus, c'est qu'il s'étais aperçu qu'il lui avait fait de la peine et pour la première fois de sa vie, il le regrettait.  
  
- Dé..désoler, fit-il l'air gêner. (trop mignon)  
  
- Ce n'est rien, changeons simplement de sujet, dit-elle en riant.  
  
Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment une fille, qui était amie avec Potter, pouvait le rendre aussi vulnérable. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui le rendait fou. Peut-être étais-ce le fais qu'elle ne l'avais pas juger comme tous les autres le faisait avant même de le connaître réellement. « D'où ça sort ça?? Depuis quand Drago Malfoy s'inquiet de ce que les autres pensent de lui? ». Avant même qu'il ne pu se répondre, Dumbledore se leva et pour la deuxième fois, la salle reprît son calme.  
  
- J'espère que le repas vous à plu. Vos cours commenceront demain matin à la première heure, alors ne soyez pas en retard. Messieurs et Mesdames les préfets en chef, je vous prie de ramené vos élèves dans leur salle commune respective.  
  
Lorsque Dumbledore eut terminé de parler. Les élèves commencèrent à se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Sunshine alla vers Harry, Hermione et Ron :  
  
- Avez-vous bien mangé tous les trois?  
  
- Très bien, fit Harry.  
  
- J'ai hâte de commencer les cours demain matin.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit Hermione. Je crois que nous commençons en Potions, et les Gryffondors et les Serpentards sont dans le même groupe.  
  
- Super! Nous allons pouvoir être ensemble, fit-elle heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Je vous laisse, car je suis très fatiguer de ma journée et je vais en profiter pour écrire un lettre à papa. Bonne nuit!  
  
- Bonne nuit, fient-ils en même temps.  
  
Lorsque Sunshine fut éloigné, Harry lança alors :  
  
- Pauvre Sirius! Je ne voudrais pas être le hiboux qui lui annonceras que sa fille est à Serpentard.  
  
Tous trois partirent à rire en se dirigeant vers leur salle commune.  
  
Harry et Ron venait de quitter Hermione au bas des escaliers de leur dortoir et ils se couchèrent dès qu'ils arrivèrent en haut. Harry demanda soudainement à Ron :  
  
- Ron...  
  
- Humm...fit celui-ci.  
  
- Tu crois que Malfoy pourrait faire du mal à Sunshine et lui préparer un sale coup??  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra rester l'oeil ouvert durant l'année. Mais pour l'instant Harry, je crois que tout vas bien se passer, dit-il en baillant. Tu devrais te dormir tout aussi.  
  
- Tu as certainement raison. Bonne nuit Ron.  
  
- Bonne nuit, fit ce-lui-ci sur le bord de dormir.  
  
Il finit par s'endormir à son tour en pensant à Sunshine, malgré les ronflements de Ron qui était à côté de lui.  
  
J'espère que mon chapitre vous à plu!! Désoler s'il n'était pas bien long. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour mon prochaine. Dit moi ce que vous pensez de tous cela!!! Merci encore et ne vous gêner surtout pas pour me donner de vos reviews. :) 


	8. Le cours de Potion

Merci à mes chers lecteurs. Je vous remercie de lire ma fic avec intérêt!!!! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai bien aimez l'écrire pour ma part!!  
  
Disclamer : Tout ceci est à JKR. Cependant, certain personnages son a moi ainsi que l'histoire.  
  
Bonne lecture alors!!  
  
Chapitre 8, Le cours de Potion  
  
Harry se fit réveiller par Ron qui était déjà debout depuis quelques minutes. Il s'habilla tranquillement et descendirent tous les deux dans leur salle commune pour rencontrer Hermione. Elle était assis dans un fauteuil et lisait son livre de potion :  
  
- Bonjour vous deux, fit-elle en se tournant. Vous avez bien dormi?  
  
- Très bien, dirent-ils.  
  
- Tu prends de l'avance sur le cours de Potion?!?, lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Non, je regarde seulement ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que se serais au juste?, dit Harry.  
  
- Une potion contre les engelure dut au sort de « gélius ».  
  
- Je sens que le cours seras palpitant, dit Ron sarcastiquement.  
  
- Venez touts les deux, nous devons aller manger si nous ne voulons pas être en retard au cours de Potions et faire perdre des points à Gryffondor dès le premier jour.  
  
Ils descendirent donc vers la grande salle. Plusieurs élève étaient déjà arrivés, y compris Sunshine.  
  
- Nous devrions allez au cours de Potions avec Sunshine pour ne pas qu'elle se perdre dans les cachots, proposa Hermione.  
  
- Tu as raison Hermione. Nous lui proposerons après le déjeuner, dit Harry.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les trois et mangèrent à leur faim. C'est alors que Fred et George virent s'asseoir en face d'eux. Il ne fut pas bien long avant que Fred leur demande :  
  
- Vous voulez essayer un nouveau tour à nous?  
  
- Et il consiste en quoi ce dernier tour? lui demanda Ron sur ses gardes.  
  
- C'est un bonbon qui lorsqu'il est enlever de son emballage et qu'il est en contact avec quoique ce soit de liquide... et bien il explose, leur expliqua George.  
  
- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux votre truc? interrogea Hermione.  
  
- Pas du tout. Si quelqu'un en mange un, il sentira sa bouche lui brûler, et lorsqu'il ouvrira celle-ci, il crachera du feu, répondit alors Fred enthousiasme à cette pensée.  
  
- Est-ce que tu m'en donne un comme...démonstrateur? lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Un seul, les autres, vous devrez nous donner de l'argent pour, lui dit George après mûre réflexion avec son frère.  
  
- Merci!  
  
George et Fred se dirigèrent donc plus loin pour montrer leur nouvelle expérience. Hermione se tourna alors vers Ron :  
  
- Que conte tu faire avec ça Ron?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Quelqu'un pourrait vouloir me tuer et ça serais ma seule arme de défense.  
  
Harry sourit en voyant l'air décourager de son amie. Ils finirent de manger bien tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Sunshine arriver à leur table. Certains Gryffondor, qui ne l'avaient pas déjà vu parler avec Harry, Hermione et Ron, la regardèrent d'un air bizarre, mais finirent pas retourner à leurs occupations.  
  
- Bonjour vous trois! Vous allez bien?  
  
- Très bien. Tu as bien dormis cette nuit? lui demanda Harry.  
  
- Pas très bien, j'étais trop exciter de commencer les cours.  
  
- Parlant de cours, lança Hermione, nous devrions y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.  
  
Ils partirent tous dans la directions des cachots où leur cours de Potions avait lieux.  
  
Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure pour ne pas perdre de point. Rogue avait remarqué Sunshine et, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire paraître, il était très heureux qu'elle soit à Serpentard. Hermione et Sunshine s'assirent ensemble tandis que Ron et Harry était devant eux. Le maître de Potions se leva et commença son cours :  
  
- Je vois que tous le monde à compris qu'est-ce que c'était d'arriver à l'heure.  
  
Il se tourna alors vers Harry et Ron, puis il continua :  
  
- Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion qui guérie les engelures. Malgré le fait qu'elle est l'air inoffensive, vous devez faire attention à mettre le nombres exacte d'ingrédient, car un surplus de quoique ce soit fera tout le contraire et gèleras encore plus. Si vous voulez essayer, je veux juste vous dire que ça faire extrêmement mal et que j'ai oublier comment faire pour inversé le processus, dit-il en regardant les élèves comme pour les mettre au défi.  
  
Il se dirigea vers son bureau et dit :  
  
- Avant que vous ne commenciez, je dois vous dire quelques informations. Vous aurez un travail à me faire en équipe de deux tous au long de votre année. Je choisirai les équipes et vous serez placé avec un personne de votre maison...  
  
Hermione se tourna alors vers Sunshine qui fit de même à son tour. Hermione était déçue de ne pas pouvoir travailler avec elle.  
  
- ...vous devrai faire un recherche sur les potions utilisées durant le Moyen-Âge et n'en faire la confection. Je vous donne aucun renseignement, aucun ingrédient. Vous devrez avoir finit comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant avant la fin de l'année...et si vous ne me le remettez pas...vous obtiendrez la note de zéro.  
  
Plusieurs élèves avalèrent leur salive en voyant le regard menaçant que faisait le professeur de Potions. Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione et vit ce à quoi ils s'attendaient : Hermione avait un grand sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage à la pensée de faire une recherche. Quand à Sunshine, elle avait aussi l'air d'être toujours de bonne humeur.  
  
- Le nom de votre partenaire sera affiché dans voter salle commune. Maintenant, commencez votre potions de guérison.  
  
Les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe où était disposé les marmites. Hermione et Sunshine commencèrent à se préparer. Ils étalèrent leurs ingrédients sur la table à côté d'eux.  
  
- Premièrement, nous devons mettre une griffe de sphinx et un poil de chauve-souris. Hermione, fais bien attention pour n'en mettre qu'un seul, lui recommanda Sunshine qui lisait dans son manuel grâce à la formule de « Liralium ».  
  
Grâce à cette formule, Sunshine pouvait voir les mots apparaîtrent devant ses yeux. Personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'elle était aveugle en la regardant agir. Elle se débrouillait très bien. Hermione continuait de mettre les ingrédients prévue très minutieusement pour ne pas faire d'erreur, dans l'ordres que Sunshine lui donnait.  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs ingrédients que Hermione mettait dans la marmite et Sunshine avait l'impression qu'on la fixait derrière elle. Elles étaient enfin rendues au dernier ingrédient. Cependant, lorsque Sunshine tendit la dent de dragon, celle-ci tomba à terre.  
  
- Ce n'est rien Sunny, je vais la ramasser, lui dit doucement Hermione.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
Cette sensation que quelqu'un la regardait la fit se tourner de bord et s'aperçu que c'était Drago qui la contemplait. Lorsque celui-ci remarqua qu'elle s'en avait rendu compte, il fit semblant de chercher un ingrédient. Sunshine se retourna avec un léger sourire et s'aperçu que Hermione avait déjà ramassé la dent.  
  
- Nous sommes enfin rendu au denier ingrédient. Souhaite que tout aille bien, dit Hermione.  
  
Elle mit alors la dent de dragon dans la marmite. La mixture devint d'une couleur bleu foncé. Elle avait réussit leur potion.  
  
- Bravo Hermione, nous avons réussit je crois bien! s'exclama Sunshine.  
  
- C'est super! Est-ce que tu veux l'essayer ou bien tu préfère que je..  
  
Hermione fixa alors Shunshine qui avait une étrange expression sur le visage.  
  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas Sunny? Je peux le faire si tu préfère, lui suggéra-t-elle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça Hermione, mais je sens que quelques choses d'inhabituel vas se produire.  
  
- Hein? Mais pourquoi donc?  
  
- La...la... potion!  
  
Hermione se tourna alors vers le chaudron. Elle remarqua avec horreur que celle-ci était devenue d'une couleur rouge vif et s'était mit à bouillonner comme si elle voulait exploser. C'est alors qu'une grosse bulle se forma prête à éclater à n'importe qu'elle moment.  
  
- ATTENTION!!!! cria Hermione.  
  
C'est alors que tous les élèves se cachèrent sous leur table de travail. Ils entendirent alors un grand BOUM. Le professeur Rogue se releva et commença à parler :  
  
- Vous pouvez sortir de sous vos table. Est-ce que quelqu'un a été touché? demanda-t-il.  
  
Quelques « non » par-ci par-là se firent entendre. Heureusement, aucun élèves avait été atteint par la solution. Rogue se dirigea alors vers Hermione et Sunshine.  
  
- Vous voulez bien m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?? demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Nous avons mis la bonne quantité d'ingrédient. Peut-être que...  
  
- Taisez-vous Granger! ordonna Rogue. Je suis sûr que c'est une de vos mauvaises plaisanteries. 50 point seront retiré à Gryffondor. Quand à vous Sunshine, dit-il plus calmement, vous avez été piégée par Miss Granger. Il y aura donc aucune pénalité d'enlever à Serpentard, dit-il.  
  
- Mais c'est absurde! Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça? s'écria Hermione.  
  
- 25 point de moins pour Gryffondor, rugit Rogue devenue rouge de colère.  
  
C'est alors que Sunshine s'approcha de Hermione et se tourna vers Rogue :  
  
- Voyons Severus, je crois que Hermione à compris la leçon. Tu n'es pas obligé d'enlever 25 point de plus à sa maison. Je suis aussi dans le tord. Enlevez plutôt 25 point à Serpentard.  
  
Tous les élèves la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait parler au maître de Potions de cette manière, même pas Drago Malfoy. Quelques uns se préparaient à se cacher sous leur table pour ne pas subir la colère de leur professeur. Les Serpentards regardait Sunshine avec des yeux noirs. Tout le monde attendait de voir la réaction de Rogue. C'est alors qu'il finit par parler :  
  
- Miss Black, vous resterez ci après le cours, je doit vous parler. Quand au point que j'ai enlevé à Gryffondor, ils sont irréversible. Le cours est terminé. Quand à vous Granger, je vous donne une retenue. Vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau demain matin. Et ne soyez pas en retard si vous ne voulez pas faire perdre de point encore à votre maison, dit-il en voyant la bouche de Hermione s'ouvrir.  
  
Les élèves exécutèrent les ordres de leur professeur sans dire un mot et sortirent de la classe. Hermione était enragée et se demandait bien pourquoi leur potion avait-elle exploser? En sortant, elle vit Harry et Ron qui l'attendait au bout du couloir la tête baissée. Elle s'approcha d'eux :  
  
- Je n'en reviens pas! Je viens de faire perdre à Gryffondor 75 points en même pas 3 minutes et ce, dans la permière journée de cours. Mais en plus, j'ai une retenue en prime. Il n'a même pas enlever de points à Serpentard cet imbécile.  
  
Hermione voyait bien que les deux garçons ne disait rien. Ils ne faisaient qu'écouter :  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous deux? leur demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
  
- Euh...nous...nous sommes désolé Hermione, dit Ron et Harry.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela, demanda Hermione furieuse, puisqu'elle commençait à mieux comprendre.  
  
- Nous avons mis le bonbon que Fred et George nous ont donné dans votre potion, dit alors Harry d'un coup sans même reprendre son souffle.  
  
- QUOI!!??!! Mais ça ne va pas la tête. À cause de vous, Gryffondor vient de perdre des point et j'ai été humilier devant toute la classe.  
  
- Nous savons...mais nous voulions rire un peu, lui dit Ron inquiet de sa réaction.  
  
- J'espère que tu nous pardonnes?! demanda Harry.  
  
Hermione les regardait avec des yeux menaçant. Mais quelques instant plus tard, elle se radoucit un peu. Elle était toujours aussi fâché, mais elle se dit qu'il ne valait pas la peine de détruire leur amitié pour une plaisanterie de ce genre.  
  
- Je vous pardonne, mais...vous m'en devez une grosse sur ce coup.  
  
- Tu pourras nous demander n'importe quoi, dit Ron.  
  
Soudainement, Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche :  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda Harry.  
  
- Je viens d'y penser, Sunshine est toujours dans le bureau du professeur Rogue!  
  
Tous trois se regardèrent d'un air incertain et se dirigèrent malgré tout dans leur salle commune.  
  
J'attend avec impatience vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Merci encore à Katrine pour son aide et pour corriger mes fautes, sans qui vous auriez quelque difficulté à comprendre certaines phares!!!! Aurevoir!! Et Merci encore! 


	9. Les équipes

MERCI encore pour vos reviews!!!! Je sais que je me répète...mais c'est pas grave. :)  
  
J'espère que vous aimerai lire ce nouveau chapitre!  
  
Disclaimer : Comme rien n'a changé et que je ne suis pas devenue JK Roling du jour au lendemain...bien tout ceci est à elle...SAUF l'histoire et quelques personnages. :P C,est un bon début quand même!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!!  
Chapitre 9, Les équipes  
  
Sunshine était restée comme prévue avec le professeur Rogue à la fin du cours. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il avec été aussi dure avec Hermione. Tous les élèves étaient enfin sortit de la classe et Rogue alla fermer la porte. Il se dirigea par la suite à son bureau et regarda Sunshine.  
  
- Assis-toi Sunny, ordonna-t-il.  
  
Elle s'exécuta et s'assit sur un banc non loin du bureau de Rogue.  
  
- Severus..pourquoi as-tu été aussi sévère avec Hermione? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Avoir été un autre élève que Sunshine, il l'aurait sûrement renvoyé, mais il se contenta de soupirer :  
  
- Tu sais, ici...ce n'est pas comme chez ton père. Tu ne dois pas me parler devant les élèves comme si j'étais un de tes bons amis.  
  
- Mais c'est le cas!  
  
- Je sais...mais je dois garder une autorité envers les élèves. Et surtout...ne me contredit pas lorsque je donne une punition à un élève.  
  
- Mais Hermione na rien fait Severus...et tu le sais aussi bien que moi!  
  
Rogue ne pouvait pas lui résister quand elle lui parlait ainsi. Il n'était pas capable d'hausser la voix en sa présence. Il la considérait comme sa propre fille.  
  
- Écoute Sunny..j'ai toujours enseigner de cette façon. Je veux bien faire un effort, mais de ton côté, tu dois me promettre de m'appeler professeur Rogue quand je suis en compagnie de quelqu'un. D'accord?  
  
- Oui oui, répondit Sunshine qui avait toujours quelques difficultés à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours aussi dure avec ses élèves.  
  
- Mais...tu peux m'appeler Severus si tu veux lorsque nous sommes tout les deux!  
  
Rogue pu apercevoir un sourire apparaître sur son visage.  
  
- Changeons de sujet si tu veux bien? déclara Rogue.  
  
- Et de quoi veux tu parler Severus? lui demanda Sunshine avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Es-tu contente d'être dans la maison de Serpentard?  
  
- Bien sûr! Je m'entend très bien avec eux, surtout avec Drago Malfoy.  
  
- Ah oui! Je t'avoue que ça m'étonne de lui.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela?  
  
- Et bien...il a toujours été froid avec les gens.  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois, répondit Sunshine.  
  
- Bon bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais je doit travailler aussi. Tu peux aller dans la grande salle, le repas seras bientôt servis. Les feuilles des équipes seront affichées demain matin dans ta salle commune.  
  
- D'accord! Au revoir...professeur Rogue! dit-elle amusé.  
  
- Au revoir Sunny!  
  
Sunshine quitta la classe de potion et se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas assez rapide. Lorsque celle-ci fut partit, Rogue eu un sourire au lèvre.  
  
« Elle ira très loin cette petite » pensa-t-il.  
  
Sunshine alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards à côté de Drago qui l'avait remarquer dès qu'elle était rentrer. Elle ne ressentait pas la présence de ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Elle se dit qu'ils étaient sûrement encore dans leur salle commune. Plusieurs élèves lorsqu'elle avait rentré l'avait regardé comme si elle était un revenant. Ils se demandaient tous comment elle avait pu survivre à la colère du professeur Rogue.  
  
- Ça va? demanda Drago lorsqu'elle assis au près de lui.  
  
- Très bien! dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.  
  
- Tu sais que tu as du cran pour parler de cette manière au professeur Rogue.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Drago?  
  
- Euh.bien, d'appeler le professeur Rogue Severus devant tous le monde! Disons que ce n'est pas habituel de la par d'un élève.  
  
- Peut-être, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai tout arrangé avec lui.  
  
Il y eut un court silence et Sunshine repris de plus belle :  
  
- Parlons plutôt de toi! Pourquoi me regardait tu ainsi durant le cours de Potion?  
  
Cette question venait de frapper Drago de plein fouet. Quelqu'un le regardant plus attentivement, pouvait remarquer la teinte rouge qui apparaissait peu à peu sur son visage.  
  
- Euh...bien... je...,bafouilla-t-il.  
  
Sunshine remarqua bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela pris quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler et enfin arrêter. Malfoy la regardait toujours. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses yeux, mais plutôt de la douceur. Jamais Malfoy n'avait permis à quelqu'un de rire de lui sans même dire un mot. Mais c'étais bien différent avec elle. Plusieurs élèves de la table de Serpentard le regardait pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.  
  
Il s'approcha alors de Sunshine et lui dit dans l'oreille :  
  
- Suis-moi!  
  
Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent de la grande salle. Drago la tenait pas le bras et ils allèrent dans leur salle communs. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils n'y avait personne. Sunshine se tenait debout en avant de lui et se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait.  
  
- Tu veux bien me dire ce que nous faisons ici?  
  
- Et bien je...je ne voulais pas que tous le monde me vois sans réagir.  
  
- Et pourquoi aurais-tu réagit?  
  
- Et bien..je ne suis pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un rire de moi devant toute la salle, mais...je ne voulais pas t'humilier.  
  
Il y eut un lourd silence que Sunshine finit par couper :  
  
- Drago?  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Pourquoi donnes-tu cette fausse image de toi? Je sais que dans le fond, tu es quelqu'un de correct.  
  
Drago pris quelques instant avant de se mette à parler :  
  
- Et bien...c'est de la faute à mon père en partit. Je dois faire ce qu'il me demande sinon il...  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Pourquoi disait-il tout ça à cette fille? Il ne la connaissait à peine. Cependant, c'était la seule avec qui il avait confiance. Il n'aurait certainement pas dit cela à Goyle ou à Crabe.  
  
Sunshine se rapprocha de lui et elle lui dit doucement :  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Nous avons amplement le temps de se reparler.  
  
Celui-ci la regardait toujours. Comme elle était belle. Il ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il aurait tant aimer l'embrasser tendrement. Ouh là! D'où est-ce que ça sortais ça??  
  
- Je vais monter dans ma chambre Drago, car je suis un peu fatiguer. On se revoit demain. Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Sunny!  
  
Ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher. Drago aimait cette fille et il le savais très bien. Mais est-ce qu'elle pourrais l'aimer elle aussi malgré toutes les choses que Potter lui avait dit à son sujet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
La matin ne tarda pas à se lever. Tous les élèves qui étaient déjà réveiller c'étais précipiter pour voir avec qui ils serais placer pour leur cours de Potion. Harry et Ron allèrent rencontrer Hermione au bas des escaliers de leurs dortoir.  
  
- Tu es aller voir avec qui tu es placé Hermione? lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Non. J'aimais mieux vous attende.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la feuille d'équipe et vit avec qui ils étaient placés.  
  
- Avec qui tu es Ron? demanda Harry.  
  
Ron se tourna alors vers Hermione.  
  
- J'ai été placé avec Hermione, répondit celui-ci.  
  
Hermione le regarda alors et lui dit d'un ton sévère :  
  
- Tu as besoin de ne pas mettre quoique se soit qui pourrait exploser dans notre potion.  
  
Elle se vira alors vers Harry :  
  
- Et toi, avec qui es-tu?  
  
- Je suis placé avec Dean Thomas.  
  
- Bon les gars, je vais aller manger moi. À tantôt!  
  
- Bye Hermione, firent-ils en même temps.  
  
Ron se tourna alors vers Harry :  
  
- Tu sais que tu as de la chance toi?! Tu ne seras pas obliger de passer tes journées entière à la bibliothèque.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps et se dirigèrent enfin vers la grande salle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
De son côté, Sunshine venait de se réveiller. Comme tous le monde, elle se dirigea aussi vers les feuilles, mais fut arrêté par Drago qui se tenait en face d'elle.  
  
- Boujour à toi aussi Drago!  
  
- Salut.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Nous sommes ensemble pour le travail de Potion.  
  
Sunshine lui sourit et ils dirigèrent eux aussi vers la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner.  
  
Fin de mon chapitre!!!! Désolé si quelque fois se sera long avant d'avoir de nouveaux chapitres...mais je n'ai pas toujours Internet à chaque semaine, malheureusement!!! J'espère que vous prendrez votre mal en patience et que vous allez être capable d'attendre(comme moi d'ailleurs!!! Mdr!!!). Reviewer moi, let's go!!!! 


	10. Végétalou animal?

WOW!!!! Je suis presque rendue à 30 reviews!!!!! C'est la première classe pour une première fic. ;) Merci énormément d'aimer ma fic, je vous adore!!! Désoler en passant si c'est long quelques fois avant que je mettre un nouveau chapitre...mais j'ai certains problèmes d'ordinateur.  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai essayé de convaincre JKR pour qu'elle me vendre ses personnages...mais j'ai pas réussit à la rejoindre. Par contre j'ai pu faire une histoire en attendant!!!  
  
Matteic : Je suis bien contente d'être dans tes fic favorites!!! Je me sens privilégié et j'espère que tu vas aimer le reste!!! Merci!  
  
Lunenoire : Merci pour tes reviews, ils sont très appréciés!!!  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Je suis bien heureuses que tu aimes ma fic!!! Je vais essayer de faire attention pour mes fautes...mais je ne peux rien promettre!. :) Merci!  
  
Miya Black : Tu sais pour Drago... et bien c'est que Sunshine ne le perçois pas comme tout les autres..tu vas en savoir un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre. Et pour ta question sur la réaction de Sirius...et non, il ne fais pas de crise cardiaque.mais presque!!! Mdr!! Tu vas le savoir dans quelques lignes!!! Merci encore de me suivre et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!  
  
Arathorn : Illogique...comment ça?? Sunny est allée à Serpentard car elle à toujours voulu faire ses preuves et montrer au monde qu'elle pouvais réussir!! :P Tk...Merci pour tes reviews, ils sont appréciés et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!!!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!!!  
  
Chapitre 10, Végétal...ou animal?  
  
Durant ce temps, à la maisons de Sirius, celui-ci se préparait pour son souper lorsqu'il entendit un petit tapement venant de la fenêtre. Il se tourna dans la direction du bruit et aperçu un hibou. Il ne l'avait jamais vue et se dit que c'était sûrement Sunshine qui lui envoyait une lettre avec un hiboux de l'école. Et il avait bien raison :  
  
« Bonjour Papa!!!  
  
Je vais très bien. Je suis si contente d'être enfin à Poudlard. J'ai enfin atteint le but que je voulais. Les élèves sont très fins avec moi. J'ai été placé dans la maison des Serpentards! Je m'entend très bien avec eux...surtout avec un jeune garçon prénommé Drago Malfoy. Je vois assez souvent Harry, Ron et Hermione, puisque j'ai les cours de Potions, de divination et de soins aux créatures avec eux. En parlant de Potions, j'ai eu mon premier cours et j'ai fait exploser, avec Hermione, ma potion. Severus n'était pas très content et j'ai du m'expliquer à la fin du cours avec lui...mais tout s'est bien passé, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais attention à toi mon petit papa et écris-moi.  
  
Sunny -XxX- »  
  
Sirius avait du s'asseoir sur un chaise lorsqu'il avait vu le mot Serpentard. Il n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Comment ce pouvait-il que Sunshine, sa petite Sunshine, soit avec les Serpentard. Ils sont si vicieux et... « Il doit y avoir une erreur! », pensa-t-il. Attendez une minute...Drago Maloy! C'est impossible. Comment peut-elle s'entendre avec lui? Que je le vois la toucher...il va savoir pourquoi je m'appelle Sirius Black.  
  
Après quelques minutes de rage intérieur, Sirius finit par se calmer. « Dans le fond, elle a l'air si heureuse, je ne vais pas briser son bonheur » se dit Sirius avec un sourire en pensant à sa fille et son sourire éclatant. Il décida alors de lui répondre tout suite, puisque la lettre allait prendre quelques jours.  
  
« Chère Sunny,  
  
Je suis très heureux pour toi. Je pensais que tu allas être avec les Griffondors, mais je suis satisfait de voir que tu es bien avec les Serpentard. Fais attention pour ne pas te mettre les pieds dans les plats et dit bonjour à Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
Je t'embrasse fort,  
  
Ton père »  
  
~*~*~  
  
La journée était finit pour les élèves de Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Sunshine sortaient à peine de leur cours de divination. Évidemment pour Harry et Ron, le cours avait été plus que pénible. Cependant, Sunshine avait trouvé cela très intéressant. Harry remarqua que le professeur Trewlaney avait l'air de s'intéressé de son côté à Sunshine. Elle lui avait posé des questions et écoutait les réponses très attentivement.  
  
- J'adore ce cours! lança Sushine en sortant.  
  
Ron la regarda découragé. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il aimé le cours de divination?  
  
- Je crois que tu es la seul, lui dit-il.  
  
- Ne l'écoute pas Sunny, il veut faire le drôle, rétorqua Harry et lançant un regard noir à Ron.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Harry. J'ai remarqué que vous n'aimiez pas ce cours et s'est votre choix personnel, répondit-elle.  
  
Harry était plutôt soulagé, car il était de l'avis de Ron, mais il ne voulais pas blesser Sunshine avec leurs commentaires stupides.  
  
- En passant Sunny, avec qui es-tu placé pour le cours de Potions?  
  
- Je suis avec Drago.  
  
- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.  
  
Ceux-ci se regardèrent quelques instants découragés par tout ses événements. Sunshine aimait le professeur Trewlaney. Ok, c'était un choc, mais ils pouvaient s'en remettre... mais en plus, elle était placé avec Malfoy et cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger du tout.  
  
- Je ne comprend pas votre réaction les gars. Drago est très gentil quand on le connaît mieux.  
  
- Il ne peut pas être correct...c'est un Malfoy, dit Ron d'un ton dégoûté.  
  
- Et comment le saurais tu Ron? Tu le connais à peine!  
  
- Je le connais assez pour te dire de te méfier de lui.  
  
- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas correct avec lui. Je vais dans la grande salle, j'ai faim, lança-t-elle en colère.  
  
Elle partit en leur lançant aucune chance de placer un mot. Harry et Ron était bouche bée. Harry regarda alors celui-ci et lui dit :  
  
- Veux-tu bien me dire qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire ça? Tu vois bien qu'elle le trouve gentil. On ne peut rien y faire et s'est comme ça.  
  
- Tu crois qu'elle voudra nous reparler?  
  
- Sais sûr. Elle est en colère, mais elle va finir pas se calmer et tout va redevenir comme avant...enfin...j'espère.  
  
- Ah...les filles! lança Ron.  
  
Sunshine venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Bof...c'est pas grand chose. Fais toi en pas pour cela.  
  
- D'accord, lui dit-il en ne voulant pas la forcer à parler.  
  
Drago la regarda et il tenta de lui poser une dernière question.  
  
- Est-ce que on pourrait se voir après demain pour commencer notre recherche en Potions? On pourrais aller à la bibliothèque, c'est plutôt calme le samedi.  
  
- Pas de problème Drago. Dit moi l'heure, et je vais être présente.  
  
- Vers...2h00 p.m?!  
  
- Parfait! répondit-elle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
La soirée était arrivé très vite et Sunshine décida d'aller se promener dans le parc de Poudlard pour prendre l'air. Il faisait chaud et un léger vent venait se déposer sur la peau de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait si bien entourée de la nature. Cela lui rappelait sa mère. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit là pour voir qu'elle avait enfin réussit à rentrerdans une école de sorciers. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle était proche d'elle à chaque instant de sa vie.  
  
Sunshine vit un banc qui faisait face à de magnifiques fleurs. Elle décida de s'y asseoir quelques instants pour réfléchir. Elle pensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Harry et Ron. Elle savait bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas Drago comme elle le voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour ça, mais elle n'aimait pas entendre dire des choses blessantes sur les gens qui l'entourent. C'était la même chose pour Drago et celui-ci avait pris l'habitude. lorsqu'il était avec, de ne pas abaisser Harry et Ron et elle en était très reconnaissante.  
  
C'est alors qu'un petit bruit venant d'un buisson à l'arrière de son banc la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se tourna dans la direction de celui-ci et remarqua une vibration plutôt étrange. Ce n'était pas celle d'un végétale, mais plutôt d'un petit animal. Elle se rapprocha doucement de l'arbuste et déplaça légèrement le feuillage. Elle entendit à nouveau une petit cri. Elle reconnut alors ce bruit. C'était celui d'un faucon. Elle pouvait le reconnaître, car sa mère l'avais souvent amener dans la forêt pour voir les oiseaux. Lorsqu'elle avait eu son accident de balai, elle avait continué de l'amener en forêt et elle avait développer au maximum son ouïe, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir différencier certaines espèces d'oiseaux.  
  
Elle prit alors la petite boule de plume. Elle remarque que sa petite aile avait l'air cassée. Elle s'écria alors « Réparatus ailus » et l'aile redevint normal. Cependant, le faucon avait de la difficulté à l'utilisé. Elle entendit alors une voix dans son esprit :  
  
« Merci de m'avoir aidé jeune fille. Il y a plus de deux jour que je suis ici et que j'attend l'aide de quelqu'un. »  
  
Sunshine se tourna de bord avec sursaut pour voir qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Cependant, il n'y avait personne au alentour.  
  
- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Le voix se fit entendre de nouveau.  
  
« Ne soit pas effrayé, c'est moi, le faucon. »  
  
Sunshine regardait la forme qui lui apparaissait. Elle trouvait cela très étrange, mais ne ce posa pas plus de question.  
  
-Je vais revenir te voir chaque soir pour te venir en aide et t'apporter à manger. Je dois y aller pour l'instant, car il est très tard. À demain petit faucon.  
  
Elle partit en direction du château. Une chance que personne n'était dans les alentours, car Sunshine aurait eu l'air très étrange à parler toute seule à voix haute à un buisson.  
  
Elle monta donc dans sa chambre et se coucha en pensa à un nom qu'elle pourrait bien donner à ce petit faucon. Elle décida de n'en parler à personne. Elle voulait avoir un petit coin à elle toute seule où elle pourrait aller lorsqu'elle serait triste ou fâché.  
  
Je sais...mon chapitre est vraiment pas long et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous aller me pardonner!?! :) J'attend toujours de vos reviews, ils m'inspirent toujours à continuer à écrire et à me grouiller les fesses quelques fois!!! À la prochain et juste pour vous dire...le prochain chapitre, bien je le trouve vraiment trop cuite..dans ma tête en tout cas!!!! Au revoir!! 


	11. Rendezvous

Merci à vous tous!!!! J'adore recevoir de vos reviews!!! C'est très motivant. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé mon dernier chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez le prochain!!!  
  
Disclaimer : Une petite partie de tout ceci est à moi, le reste c'est à JKR!  
  
Olivier : Je me suis grouille les fesses du mieux que j'ai pu! Et voici maintenant mon chapitre! Merci de lire ma fic. :P  
  
Lunenoir : Je suis bien contente de voir que ça ne te dérange pas trop des chapitre un peu cour! Je me suis forcer pour mettre celui-ci un peu plus long! Merci pour tes reviews!  
  
Serafina : Aille!!!!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu es aimé ma fic!!!! Je vois que tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes pour te retrouver dans le site!!! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre!  
  
Luna : Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé! J'espère que le reste te plairas aussi. Merci!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 11, Rendez-vous  
  
Sunshine s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin là. Elle avait été réveillée par un cauchemar. Elle était chez elle et elle voyait son père se faire tuer par un homme portant une cape. Lorsque celui s'était tourné vers elle, elle n'avait pu distingué de visage et un son terrible était sortit de sa bouche, la faisant se réveiller en sursaut et en pleine sueur.  
  
C'était un samedi matin et Sunshine décida d'aller dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner, même s'il était très tôt.  
  
Elle s'habilla donc de sa robe de sorcier noir et descendit les marches du dortoir. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Tout le monde devait encore dormir.  
  
Elle marchait dans un corridor de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher rapidement derrière elle. Elle se tourna et ressentit la présence d'Hermione.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione!  
  
- Salut Sunny! Je vois que tu es matinal toi aussi.  
  
Sunshine lui sourit gentiment.  
  
- Je me suis plutôt fais réveiller pas un rêve. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu aussi de bonne heure? On est samedi! demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je voulais manger assez tôt pour pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler.  
  
- Mais...l'école ne fais que commencer.  
  
- Je sais, mais je dois absolument être prête pour les examens.  
  
Elles étaient arrivées devant les portes de la grande salle. Elles entrèrent et remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves d'arrivés.  
  
- Euh...Hermione!? commença Sunshine.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu crois que je peux venir m'asseoir avec toi pour le déjeuner même si je ne suis pas dans ta maison?  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ça causera des problèmes. De toute façon, il n'y a pratiquement personne aux tables. À qui cela pourrais déranger? répondit Hermione en l'entraînant vers la table des Gryffondor.  
  
- Merci, dit Sunshine.  
  
Elles mangèrent durant quelques minutes lorsque Hermione s'arrêta pour parler à Sunshine.  
  
- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Sunny?  
  
- Non, répondit celle-ci d'un air bête.  
  
Hermione avait baissé la tête et se sentait mal à l'aise, mais elle reprit sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle entendit Sunshine éclater de rire.  
  
- Ne fais pas cette air Hermione, la taquina-t-elle. Bien sûr que tu peux me poser une question, tu peux même m'en poser deux si tu veux!  
  
Hermione se sentit soulager après que Sunshine est parlée. Elle avait vraiment cru que cette dernière était fâchée après elle.  
  
- En veux-tu toujours à Harry et Ron?  
  
- Plus vraiment. C'était plus une colère sur le moment.  
  
- De tout manière, fais pas trop attention à tout ce qu'ils disent. C'est pas de leur faute, ils sont si...comment dire...gars!  
  
Tous deux se prirent d'un fou rire. Il du se passer plusieurs minutes avant que les deux jeunes filles finissent par se calmer.  
  
Après environ une heure, la grande salle s'était remplis un peu plus qu'auparavant. Sunshine se leva et dit au revoir à Hermione et quitta la pièce.  
  
Elle décida d'aller dans le jardin pour voir le faucon qu'elle avait guérit. Elle n'avait pas pu rester longtemps le jour précédent, mais elle avait trouvé un nom qui lui allait très bien, Heyden. Elle avait choisis ce nom, car lors de son tout jeune âge, sa mère lui racontait souvent des histoires avant de se coucher et sa préféré était celle d'un faucon et d'un jeune garçon aveugle qui parcourait le monde à la recherche d'aventure. Elle avait toujours rêve de faire comme lui.  
  
Elle s'approcha du banc où elle l'avait rencontré la première fois. Elle était contente, car il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.  
  
Elle entendit soudainement une voix dans sa tête et la reconnu toute suite.  
  
«Bonjour Sunny! Je suis bien content de te revoir. »  
  
- Bonjour Heyden! J'ai été capable de t'apporter des fruits.  
  
«Merci! Est-ce que ça va bien? »  
  
- Oui...pourquoi?  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller. On dirais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse!? »  
  
Sunshine lui raconta sa petite dispute avec Harry et Ron, mais elle lui expliqua que tout allais bien à présent.  
  
« Que dois-tu faire aujourd'hui? »  
  
- Je dois faire un travail avec un ami pour mon cour de Potions.  
  
« Ça doit être facile pour toi d'aller dans tes cours. Avec les capacités que tu as, je suis sûr que tu es la meilleure de tes groupes. »  
  
- Arrêtes ça! Tu me gène.  
  
« Mais c'est la vérité...je crois que quelqu'un approche pour toi. »  
  
Sunshine était si concentré dans sa conversation avec Heyden, qu'elle n'avait par remarquer les vibrations de Drago derrière elle.  
  
- Bonjour Sunny! À qui tu parlais?  
  
- À personne...pourquoi?...il n'y a aucun élève ici!, répondit Sunshine nerveusement.  
  
Elle ne voulait dire à personne qu'elle avait Heyden comme nouveau ami. Ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas cru de toute façon.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te bousculer. Je suis juste venu pour savoir si tu voulais qu'on fasse toute suite notre recherche en Potions?  
  
- Euh...oui oui. Il n'y a pas de problèmes.  
  
Sunshine ne pu dire au revoie à Heyden, car Drago s'aurait beaucoup trop posé de questions. Heureusement, Heyden avait l'air d'avoir compris :  
  
« Bye Sunny! Ne t'en fais pas si tu ne peux pas me dire au revoir, je comprend très bien. On se revoit un autre jour! »  
  
~*~*~  
  
Drago et Sunshine étaient arrivés à la bibliothèque. Comme prévu, il n'y avait pas personne. Ce fut surprenant, car Hermione n'était pas là comme elle l'avait dit.  
  
« Elle à sûrement décidé d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour faire ses devoirs » pensa Sunshine.  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table éloigné des autres.  
  
- Bon, par quoi on commence? demanda alors Sunshine.  
  
- On devrait peut-être trouver la potions qu'on va faire. Aurais-tu une petite idée la dessus? dit Drago.  
  
- On pourrait fabriquer une potion de rajeunissement.  
  
- De rajeunissement?! Mais...c'est pas si compliqué que ça.  
  
- Peut-être à notre époque, mais avec les ingrédients du Moyen-Âge, ce n'est pas évident. Il y a très longtemps qu'elle ne se fais plus.  
  
- Pourquoi ça?  
  
- Car les Moldus de cette époque trouvait étrange que des gens, qui les entouraient, ne vieillissent pas contrairement à eux. Ils finissaient par les trouver anormal et ils disaient qu'ils étaient possédés par le diable en personne. Ils les brûlaient sur des bûcher. C'est pourquoi les sorcières de ce temps ont arrêté de pratiquer ce genre de potion.  
  
Drago la regardait sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était impressionné par elle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un.  
  
Sunshine remarqua que Drago n'avait plus l'air d'être là.  
  
- Est-ce que tu m'as écoutée Drago?  
  
- Euh...désoler, j'était dans mes pensées vers la fin.  
  
- C'est pas plus grave que ça.  
  
Sunshine lui raconta la fin de ses paroles et ils décidèrent de prendre cette potion pour leur recherche. Ils allèrent chercher des livres et essayèrent de trouver les bons ingrédients. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils travaillait.  
  
Drago avait été surpris de voir la façon que Sunshine s'y prenait pour lire. Il trouvait ça très ingénieux.  
  
Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Il n'était pas du genre à poser ce type de question, mais il décida de s'y risquer. Il se tourna vers Sunshine qui était à ses côtés.  
  
- Sunny!?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Euh...c'est que.pourquoi es-tu aussi gentille avec moi? Jamais personne ne m'a traité comme tu le fais.  
  
Sunshine lui sourit tendrement.  
  
- À cause de mon handicap, je ne te vois pas comme les autres. Je ressens des sentiments en toi que les autres ne peuvent pas percevoir. On peut dire que je te connais d'une autre façon. Je te perçois autrement.  
  
- Et comment me perçois-tu?  
  
Sunshine se tourna vers lui doucement. Elle était face à lui et approcha ses mains vers son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Elle les glissait sur tous les traits de son visage pour pouvoir le voir à l'intérieur d'elle-même.  
  
Drago sentait ses mains douces lui caresser le visage. Il ne s'en plaignait pas du tout. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur son front. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les réouvrit, il vit Sunshine qui ramassait ses choses. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui dit tendrement :  
  
- On se revoit plus tard.  
  
- Euh...oui, au revoir! bafouilla Drago.  
  
Drago la regarda se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait été si bien durant c'est quelques minutes, qu'il aurait voulu que tout recommence à nouveau. Mais comme cela était impossible à faire, il décida d'aller dans son dortoir en attendant le souper.  
  
*Un autre chapitre qui se termine! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je ne sais pas trop quand je vais mettre le prochain, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour vous! J'attend de vos reviews! MERCI!* 


	12. Balai et jalousie

40 reviews!!!!! Trop cool!!! MERCI à vous tous. :P Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, en tk, de point de vue!! Mdr!!! J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci autant que les autres!!! Et non, tout ceci n'est pas tout à fait à moi encore. J'ai un bout de chemin avant de rattraper JKR!!!!!  
  
Miya Black : Contente de voir que tu trouves mon histoires aussi passionnantes qu'au départ!!! Merci de tes encouragements!  
  
Lunenoire : J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre autant que tu as aimé le précédent.! Merci pour tes reviews!  
  
Serafina : Il va falloir que tu patientes comme tout le monde pour savoir la fin de mon histoire ma grande!!!!! Pis pour ce qui est de Drago...tu va le voir différemment dans ce chapitre!!! Je ne t'en dit pas plus...tu as juste à le lire!!!! :P  
  
Deedlit : MERCI pour toutes les aides que tu m'apporte!!!!! J'apprécie ÉNORMÉMENT!!!!!!!! Pis en passant...arrête de rire de moi bon!!!!!! On se revois plus tard alors!! Mdr!!!  
  
Valria Granger : J'apprécie beaucoup ton reviews et j'espère que tu va aimé ce qui suit!!!!!Merci!!!  
  
Solar : Merci pour ton reviews!!  
  
Luna : Merci beaucoup!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 12, Balai et jalousie  
  
C'était une belle journée d'automne. Sunshine était dans la grande salle comme la plupart des élèves puisque c'était un samedi. Sunshine parlait tranquillement avec Kalya More, une fille de 5ième année. Elle était plutôt sympathique pour une Serpentard.  
  
Drago n'était pas descendu pour le dîner. Il était resté dans sa chambre pour penser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sunshine...mais il savait que c'était très fort. Il décida qu'il irais lui parler cette après- midi.  
  
Sunshine avait fini de manger et s'était diriger vers la sortie. Elle entendit alors des pas se rapprocher d'elle.  
  
- Sunshine! s'écria une voix très familière à son oreille.  
  
- Bonjour Harry! Ça va bien?  
  
- Oui, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Je quelque chose à te demander.  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- Est-ce que ça te tente de venir avec Hermione et Ron me voir...euh...je veux dire...et bien...  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, dit celle-ci en pouffant de rire. Je sais que ce n'est pas évidant pour vous.  
  
- J'ai vraiment de la difficulté à me rappeler que tu es aveugle. Je ne vois même plus la différence. Tu es très doué tu sais.  
  
- Merci, répondit Sunshine gêner. Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais que j'aille avec Hermione et Ron?  
  
- Car j'aimerais bien que vous veniez m'encourager durant mon entraînement de Quidditch. Il ne dura probablement pas très longtemps...mais après nous pourrions parler tous ensembles.  
  
- Ça va me faire plaisir d'aller te voir, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
- Super! Tu pourras aller les rejoindre dans le parc de Poudlard.  
  
- Le parc! s'écria-t-elle.  
  
- Euh...oui. Tu veux que ça soit à quelque part d'autre.  
  
- Non non...c'est correcte. Et bien..à quelle heure je dois y aller?  
  
- Dans à peu près une heure.  
  
- D'accord, je serai là.  
  
-Je vais aller prévenir Hermione et Ron que tu serasau rendez-vous. À tantôt alors!  
  
- Bye bye!  
  
Sunshine retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils.  
  
« Pourquoi ai-je réagit comme ça envers Harry tout à l'heure? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitude! » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Ça faisait bientôt une heure que Sunshine attendait pour aller retrouver Hermione et Ron au parc. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bruns à l'aide d'un jolie élastique, car malgré la superbe journée, il ventait légèrement.  
  
Elle se dirigea dans les couloirs de Poudlard et fini par arriver devant la porte extérieur. Elle sortit et sentit la présence de Ron et Hermione non loin de là. Elle s'approcha d'eux et les salua gentiment.  
  
- Bonjour vous deux!  
  
- Salut Sunny! lui répondirent Hermione et Ron en coeur.  
  
- J'espère que ça ne fais pas longtemps que vous m'attendez.  
  
- Non, pas du tout. Nous venons juste d'arriver nous aussi, la rassura Hermione.  
  
- Désoler les filles de vous interrompre...mais est-ce que l'on pourrait y aller? demanda Ron impatient de voir Harry en action sur son Éclair de Feu.  
  
- On arrive Ron, lança Hermione d'un regard réprobateur.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le terrain de Quidditch où Harry les attendait déjà.  
  
- Est-ce que Ron est toujours aussi énervé quand il va voir Harry ou bien que c'est spécialement aujourd'hui? murmura Sunshine à Hermione.  
  
- Je m'excuse...mais il est toujours de même!  
  
Tous deux partirent à rire. Les garçons les avaient vue et se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui pouvait les amuser autant. Avant que les deux filles n'arrivent, Ron s'était empressé de poser une question à Harry :  
  
- Tu n'étais pas supposé t'entraîner avec ton équipe toi?  
  
- En fin de compte, nous avons commencé plus tôt pour pouvoir finir avant le temps.  
  
- Tu es sûr que vous allez être prêt?  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Ron. Je t'assure que tout va très bien.  
  
- Si tu le dis!  
  
Hermione et Sunshine arrivèrent donc près des deux gars.  
  
- Bonjour Sunny! Dit Harry.  
  
- Salut! Je suis venu comme promis! Alors...tu nous la fais cette démonstration ou bien que tu attend à l'année prochaine, lui lança-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Je suis à votre service, votre majesté! se moqua Harry.  
  
Sunshine, Hermione et Ron allèrent s'asseoir sur des bancs qui étaient tout près.  
  
Harry embarqua donc sur son balai et il s'éleva tout droit dans les airs. Le vent faisait volé sa robe dans tout les sens, mais il avait toujours l'air aussi élégant sur son Éclair de Feu.  
  
Même si Sunshine ne pouvait pas le voir de ses propres yeux, elle sentait en lui un grand confort. Comme si il avait tout oublié pour un instant laissant un vide le remplir. Elle avait fermé les yeux et continuait quand même à suivre les mouvements d'Harry grâce aux formes qu'elle voyait.  
  
Tout ceci lui rappela comment elle était bien sur un balai elle aussi, lorsqu'elle volais en haut des falaises et laissait ses cheveux bougés dans le vent chaud de l'été. Cependant, elle n'était jamais remontée sur un balai depuis son accident. De si beaux moments passés dans le ciel avaient fini par être épeurant. Elle savait que sa mère aurait tellement aimé la revoir dans les airs avec son sourire si radieux.  
  
Sunshine était si emballé pas toutes ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Harry qui était de retour sur le sol.  
  
- Tu avais l'air d'être partit bien loin Sunny, lui dit doucement celui-ci.  
  
- Je pensais à tous les moments que j'avais passé sur un balai avant mon accident.  
  
- Tu veux dire que...tu n'as jamais réessayer depuis!? Lança Ron.  
  
- Et non, répondit-elle l'air déçu.  
  
Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit tendrement :  
  
- Tu voudrais essayer aujourd'hui, avec moi?  
  
Sunshine dirigea son regard vers lui. Comme elle le voulait...mais c'était trop dangereux.  
  
« Voyons Sunny! Avoue le dont que ce n'est pas le fait que se soit dangereux, mais bien une peur au fond de toi qui est resté trop longtemps enfoui. Je dois le faire, si ce n'est pas pour moi, se sera pour maman! » se dit-elle intérieurement.  
  
Sunshine se leva et fit face à Harry.  
  
- Je veux bien embarquer avec toi...Harry Potter.  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient ravi de la réponse de cette dernière. Enfin, elle pourra affronter sa peur.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Sunny! Je n'irai pas trop vite. Tu as juste à embarquer en avant de moi et à tenir le balai et tout iras super bien.  
  
Sunshine lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de l'Éclair de Feu. Elle toucha le manche et un grand frisson parcoura tout son corps. Non pas un frisson de peur, mais de soulagement.  
  
Harry embarqua et Sunshine le suivit pas la suite. Ils s'élevèrent tous les deux dans les airs.  
  
Sunshine était un peu stressé au départ et se tenait fermement au manche.  
  
Harry remarqua qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir peur.  
  
- Tu veux que j'arrête Sunny?  
  
- Non! Tu dois continuer.  
  
« Voyons ma vieille. Tu as fais ça durant des années! Pourquoi avoir peur maintenant? Tu es avec Harry en plus » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Pour la première fois, Sunshine se sentit bien. Elle avait desserré ses mains et sentait parcourir le vent sur sa peau. Elle finit par lâcher le manche et elle mis ses mains de chaque côté d'elle. Sunshine savait que sa mère devait la regarder en ce moment, peu importe où elle était, et qu'elle était sûrement très fier d'elle.  
  
Tout ceci dura encore quelque minute et Harry finit par atterrir sur le sol.  
  
Sunshine avait des larmes aux yeux tant que cette promenade lui avait fait du bien.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à qu'elle point ce que tu as fais, m'a remonté le moral. J'ai retrouvé un côté de moi que j'avais perdu de vue depuis bien longtemps.  
  
- Bien...euh....ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais je suis bien content que ça t'a plu.  
  
- Merci encore Harry!  
  
C'est alors qu'Hermione se rapprocha d'eux.  
  
- Euh...Sunny!?  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Je crois que quelqu'un veux te voir pas là-bas.  
  
- Ah oui! Dit-elle surprise.  
  
- Et ça fais un bout de temps qu'il attend.  
  
Sunshine se tourna vers la direction qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué et s'aperçu que c'était Drago.  
  
- Veux-tu bien me dire ce qu'il fait ici celui là? Demanda Ron d'un air dégoûter pendant que Sunshine les quittait pour se diriger vers Drago.  
  
- Je te ferais remarquer qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tout les deux! dit Hermione.  
  
Sunshine s'approcha de Drago. Elle sentait en lui quelque chose de différent. Elle n'avait jamais sentit cela de sa part envers elle.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va Drago? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Est ce que ça va? Bien sûr que ça va. Tout va très bien. Même Potter à l'air de très bien aller.  
  
- Qu'est ce que Harry vient faire là-dedans.  
  
- Bien sûr que voler avec lui est tout à fait normal.  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce qui peu y avoir de mal. Je pense que tu n'étais plus en rivalité avec lui. Tu avais l'air d'avoir changé.  
  
- Sunny, j'ai fais ça pour toi. Je détestait Potter et je le détesterai toujours. Mais on dirais que d'être avec lui te fais beaucoup de bien. Alors va dont le retrouver tandis que tu as l'air de si bien t'entendre avec lui.  
  
- Si tu veux tout savoir...OUI! Ça ma fais beaucoup de bien d'aller voler avec lui. Plus que tu penses même.  
  
- Alors si c'est comme ça. Je te dit au revoir!  
  
Drago laissa donc Sunshine toute seule et partit avant que ça colère ne sorte encore plus fortement.  
  
« Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là! Me parler et aller par la suite voler avec ce...ce...Potter! Elle aurait pu me le demander à moi. Bien sûr que non. Saint-Potter était encore dans les parages. Ah!! Je le hais! » pensa-t-il rageusement.  
  
« Je ne le comprendrai jamais » se dit Sunshine. « Il n'a aucune raison d'être fâché. Je n'ai rien fais de mal. C'est lui qui devrais être plus gentil envers Harry et non moi qui devrais laisser mes autres amis pour lui. Il est dont bien difficile! »  
  
~ C'est déjà fini!!!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé!! Encore une fois...je ne sais pas quand le prochaine va arrivé, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher!!! Reviews sont les bienvenues!!!!!!!!~ 


	13. Opération bal

50 reviews!!!!!! Maudit que je vous aimes!!!! Même si vous ne m'en écrieriez pas je vous aimerais pareil...mais j'avoue que j'aime lire vos commentaire!!!!! Contente d'apprendre que vous avez aimé la petite scène de jalousie de Drago!!!!! Il est trop mignon!!! Sur ce..je vous dit qu'une partie de ceci est à JKR...oui oui...car l'histoire et quelques personnages sont à MOI!!!!  
  
Lunenoir : Je dois t'avouer que j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène de jalousie de mon côté!!!!! Il est trop mignon Drago quand il est fâché!!!! Merci pour tes reviews!!!  
  
Solar : Merci de lire ma fic et j'espère que tu vas continuer!!!  
  
Deedlit : Merci encore de m'aider dans mes fics...je l'apprécie beaucoup!!!! Et en plus...le fais de m'aider te fais apprendre de nouveaux mots. On ne peut pas dire que ff.net n'est pas instructif!!! MDR!!!! Si tu ne comprend pas..j'ai juste à te dire d'aller lire mes livres « D'immunologie »!!!!! Bon bien je te laisse ma grande et fais attention à toi!!!  
  
Sérafina : Salut toi!!!! Je suis contente de t'avoir initier à ff.net!!!! Ça me fais du nouveau monde pour me donner des commentaires!!!!!! Pour ce qui est du faucon...bine je n'en parlerai probablement pas dans les deux prochains chapitres...mais ça s'en vient dans pas long!!!!! Moi aussi j'aime quand Drago est fâché!!!Trop cuite!!!! À la prochaine ma grande!!! Merci!  
  
Cécé Johnson : Je suis contente de voir que tu à commencer ma fic!!! Ça me fais chaud au c?ur et en plus...tu l'AIMES!!!!!! *Je saute de joie en se moment!!* J'espère que tu vas aimer les prochains chapitres autant que les derniers!!! Merci pour tes reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup!!!!! À la prochaine! Gros Bizou!!!  
  
Miya Black : Voici la suite ma grande!!!! J'espère que tu va aimer!!! Merci pour tes reviews!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre 13, Opération bal  
  
Il se passa bientôt une semaine depuis la dispute entre Sunshine et Drago. Ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis tout ce temps. Chacun était resté de son côté, ignorant l'autre à leur passage.  
  
Plusieurs élèves l'avaient remarqué, car ils n'étaient plus assis ensemble dans la grande salle comme à l'habitude. Drago restait en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle bien que tout ceci ne l'enchantait guère. De son côté, Sunshine restait avec Kalya avec qui elle s'entendait toujours aussi .  
  
Ce matin, les élèves de Serpentard et de Griffondor avaient un cours de Potions en même temps. Ayant fini de manger, Sunshine et Kalya se dirigèrent vers leur cours sous le regard intense de Drago.  
  
Malgré toutes les apparences contre lui, Drago voulait reparler à Sunshine, mais il n'osait tout simplement pas. Son orgueil allait bien trop prendre le coup et il préférait ne rien faire. Cependant, il savait très bien que Sunshine avait autant la tête dure que lui et tout ceci le fatiguait extrêmement. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea lui aussi pour le cours de Potions.  
  
Lorsque Sunshine entra dans la salle, elle quitta Kalya pour aller s'asseoir au près d'Hermione.  
  
- Salut Sunny!  
  
- Allo Hermione!  
  
- Ça l'a pas l'air de s'avoir arranger avec Drago!?  
  
- Pas du tout. Comme il peut avoir la tête dure des fois. Et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour faire les premiers pas. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.  
  
- Sans te vexer Sunny, je crois que toi aussi tu as une tête de mule.  
  
Celle-ci lui fit un sourire avant que le professeur Rogue de rentre.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion anti-loup-garou. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire l'un des ingrédients de bases?  
  
Hermione, comme à chaque fois, leva la main aussi vite que l'Éclair de Feu de Harry.  
  
- Oui, Miss Granger.  
  
- Nous avons besoins d'une aile de chauve-souris.  
  
- Exact, 2 point pour Gryffondor. Y aurait-il un autre volontaire?  
  
Celui-ci dirigea son regard vers Sunshine. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'écouter.  
  
- Miss Black! Pourriez-vous nous dire un autre ingrédient?  
  
- Euh...non.  
  
- Et pourquoi cela?  
  
- Ça l'a bien l'air que je n'écoutait pas.  
  
- 5 point de moins pour Serpentard et vous viendrez me voir après le cours Miss Black.  
  
- Comme vous voulez Professeur Rogue.  
  
Sunshine s'était finalement habituée à appeler Severus, Professeur Rogue. Elle entrepris donc de confectionner sa potion avec l'aide d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas du tout évidant à faire. Les ingrédients étaient très petits et elles devaient les prendre avec beaucoup de minutie. La fin des cours se fit alors entendre et les élèves sortirent avec enthousiasme. Cependant, Sunshine devait rester pour parler avec Severus.  
  
- On se voit plus tard Sunny, lui dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, au re voir Hermione.  
  
Cette dernière quitta la salle de cours et Rogue la suivit pour refermer la porte derrière elle. Il se tourna vers Sunshine et commença à parler.  
  
- Tu n'avais pas du tout l'air d'être présente à mon cours Sunshine. Pourrais-je avoir une explication à tout ceci?  
  
- Euh...je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler disons. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre Severus.  
  
- Ah oui...et comment ça?  
  
- C'est un affaire entre Drago et moi.  
  
- Ah bon...j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait du trouble.  
  
- Pas du tout Severus...euh...est-ce que c'était tout ce que tu voulais me demander?  
  
- Pour l'instant, oui. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, ne te gêne pas à venir me voir.  
  
- Tu peux compter sur moi.  
  
- Vas donc retrouver tes amis à la grande salle, je crois que Dumbledore à quelque chose à vous apprendre.  
  
- J'y vais toute suite. À la prochaine Severus.  
  
- Au revoir Sunny.  
  
Sunshine quitta donc la classe et partit pour la grande salle. Severus la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire en coin.  
  
Celle-ci arriva bien vite à la grande salle et alla s'asseoir près de Kalya.  
  
- Tu sais ce que le professeur Dumbledore veux nous dire toi? Demanda Sunshine à celle-ci.  
  
- Pas du tout, mais je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, il arrive justement.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout en arrière de la table des professeurs, qui étaient tous présents. Le silence se fit dans la salle quand il leva la main et il commença alors à parler.  
  
- Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort *frison général dans la grande salle* à eu une monter de pouvoir ses derniers temps. Les professeurs et moi avons décidé pour vous changer un peu les idées et que la soirée d'Halloween cette année sera fêté en grand.  
  
Des acclamations se firent entendre d'un peu partout à travers la grande salle. Malgré tout, les Serpentard étaient eux aussi bien content de pouvoir faire la fête même s'il ne le montrait pas avec enthousiasme. Par contre, de son côté, Sunshine était ravie de cette nouvelle et le montrait très bien. Le calme redevint lorsque Dumbledore se remis à parler.  
  
- Comme je le disais, il y aura une fête pour l'Halloween. Vous pourrez donc danser et manger. Habillez-vous soigneusement autant pour les gars que pour les filles. Soyez prête pour 8h00 demain soir. Et sur ce, bonne appétit.  
  
Le brouhaha recommença de plus belle lorsque Dumbledore finit de parler. Les élèves étaient surexcité à la pensé de fêter Halloween. Ils ne pouvaient plus tenir en place et malheureusement pour eux, ils leur restaient encore une journée d'attente.  
  
Drago n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Sunshine depuis l'annonce et elle le savait très bien. Mais elle ne voulu pas le laisser savoir.  
  
- Comment vas-tu t'habiller Sunny? Lui demanda une Serpentard qui était assise à côté de Kalya.  
  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai ça un peu plus tard.  
  
Et elles continuèrent à parler ainsi durant tout le repas. Sunshine ne savais réellement pas quoi porter. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement arrêtée sur des vêtements. Elle décida qu'elle irais voir Hermione pour qu'elle puisse l'aider.  
  
De leur côté, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient emballés pas cette idée.  
  
- Ça va être super! Lança Ron avec excitation.  
  
- Peut-être, mais il nous reste encore un cours cette après-midi, alors arrange toi pour rester sur terre, répliqua Hermione.  
  
- Ne soit dont pas aussi dure Mione, lui dit Harry. Avoue le dont que tu es aussi heureuse que nous d'avoir une soirée d'Halloween?!  
  
- Bon d'accord. Comme vous le voulez! Répondit-elle en leur souriant.  
  
- Hermione!? On pourrait peut-être se préparer ensemble, quand dis-tu? Lui demanda Ginny qui n'était pas loin d'eux.  
  
- Bien sûr. Avec plaisir. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment arranger mes cheveux!  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, je vais t'aider.  
  
- Merci Ginny!  
  
Et tous parlèrent et mangèrent jusqu'à leur prochain cours.  
  
~*~*~  
  
C'était maintenant le samedi et toute l'école était surexcité. Sunshine avait eu le temps d'aller demander à Hermione si elle pouvait se préparer avec eux et elle avait accepter de tout coeur. Elles s'avaient arrangé avec le professeur Dumbledore pour que Sunshine puisse aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
  
Elles étaient installées dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ginny venait tout juste d'arriver, ce qui complétait le groupe de jeune fille. Il y avait Hermione, Sunshine, Ginny ainsi que Parvati et Lavande.  
  
Dans un coin de la chambre, Parvati préparait les cheveux de Lavande tandis que de l'autre côté, Hermione et Ginny cherchait LA robe qui irait le mieux pour Sunshine. Mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Non pas parce que aucune ne lui allait bien...mais tout le contraire. Elles ne savaient pas du tout laquelle choisir.  
  
- Les filles! s'écria Hermione en direction de Lavande et Parvati. Nous avons un sérieux problème.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible? demanda Lavande.  
  
- On sait pas quelle robe irait le mieux pour Sunny! Répondit Ginny.  
  
- Mais c'est terrible! se moqua Parvati. Détendez-vous. On vas finir pas trouver.  
  
Elles cherchèrent pendant quelques minutes. Sunshine était gênée de la situation. Elle essayait des robes et paradait devant les filles pour leur montrer si elle était correct. C'est alors qu'elles trouvèrent la robe qui allait à merveille pour Sunshine. Lorsque celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain, les jeunes filles ne surent quoi dire. Elles étaient toutes bouche bée en la voyant ainsi.  
  
- Euh..les filles! se risqua Sunshine. Dites quelque chose! D'après ce que j'entend, je devrais peut-être aller me changer.  
  
- Ne bouges surtout pas d'ici, finit par dire Hermione.  
  
- Tu es absolument splendide Sunny! Complimenta Lavande.  
  
- Tu as un air de diablesse! Enrichissa Ginny.  
  
- Le rouge de va à merveille ma grande, dit Hermione.  
  
En effet, Sunshine était habillée d'une robe moulante d'un rouge flamboyant. Le bas de celle-ci se terminait en une pointe transversale qui laissait voir les fines jambes de Sunshine. Le haut se croisait avec un léger décolleté et de fine bretelle tenait le tout.  
  
- C'est bien beau tout ses regards posés sur moi...mais peut-être que vous devriez vous préparer vous aussi!  
  
- Oups...je pense bien qu'elle a raison les filles. Il faut se dépêcher un peu plus! Lança Hermione s'étant dirigé vers Ginny pour que celle-ci lui arrange ses cheveux.  
  
Une heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes prêtes à aller rejoindre les gars dans la salle commune.  
  
- Tu es très belle Ginny, lui dirent Pavarti et Lavande.  
  
- Merci, et vous aussi vous êtes splendide.  
  
Ginny portait une très belle robe bleue ciel qui brillait sous la lumière à cause des perles qui y était accrocher. Ses cheveux étaient remonter en un chignon très classe qui lançait tomber quelques unes de ses mèches et ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un léger bleu foncé. Lavande, pour sa part, était habillée d'une robe verte émeraude qui touchait le sol lançant une traîner derrière elle. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés et elle avait eu raison. Parvati avait plutôt choisi de mettre une robe qui allait du mauve pâle à un violet très foncé dans le bas. Elle aussi avait opter pour un chignon avec de petite fleur au travers du tout. Sunshine s'était fait faire une tresse sur le haut de sa tête et le reste de ses cheveux lui descendait le long de son dos.  
  
- Hermione!? Est-ce que tu vas finir pas sortir de la salle de bain à la fin? Demanda Ginny impatiente de descendre retrouvée les autres.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très confortable dan cette robe, lança Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
- Sort à la fin et on va te le dire.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit tranquillement et Hermione sortit d'un pas non rassuré. Et encore une fois, les filles ne surent quoi dire.  
  
- Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec cette robe, je peux te rassurer que personne ne voudras sortir de son côté, lui répondit Lavande le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Tu sais Hermione, je sens une très belle présence de ta part et je pense que ça serait une erreur si tu changeais de robe, la rassura Sunshine.  
  
- Tu crois?  
  
- Bien sûr qu'elle le croit, sinon pourquoi elle te l'aura dit, la taquina Ginny.  
  
Hermione était habillé tout en blanc. Les manches de sa robes étaient évasées lui donnant un air médiéval et une fente de chaque côté de son corps laissait entrevoir une partit de ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient remonter et divers boudins tombaient un peu partout.  
  
- En tout cas...on pourras dire que nous sommes composé de deux extrémités..d'un côté l'ange et de l'autre, la diablesse, fit remarquer Ginny.  
  
Toutes éclatèrent de dire et elles se dirigèrent enfin vers la salle commune où Harry et Ron les attendaient toujours.  
  
~Et oui...ça finit là!!! Niark Niark!!!! Je vais me dépêcher pour marquer la suite!!!! Je suis à la veille de finir l'école de toute façon!!!!! Donc...plus de temps pour ff.net!!!!! J'attend vos reviews comme d'habitude pour savoir ce que vous en penser.~ 


	14. Un cupidon pas comme les autres

Allo!!!! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci pour vos précieux reviews et de lire cette fic avec beaucoup d'attention!!!! J'apprécie!!! Et comme vous le savez déjà, il n'y a qu'une partit de tout cela qui est à moi...les reste appartient à JKR!  
  
Miya Black : Et oui...j'ai bien fini l'école!!!!! Mais dit toi que si moi j'ai fini...je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent des chapitres!!!!!! Je suis sûr que ta fin des cours va se passer vite aussi!!!!! Tk...je te dit bonne chance pour le reste que tu as à faire!!! Merci pour tes reviews!!!!  
  
Solar : Salut!!!! Comme dit le disait si bien...vivement le bal!!!! Alors le voici ce fameux bal de l'Halloween!!!!!! Merci de lire ma fic!!!  
  
Cécé Johnson : Merci de lire ma fic et je suis bien contente qu'on s'écrive!!!!!!! J'adore parler avec du nouveau monde!!!!!! Alors j'espère bien que tu vas aimé ce chapitre autant que tu as aimé les précédents!!!!!!! Au revoir!!!  
  
Lunenoire : Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie autant ma fic!!!!!! Pour ce que est de ta question...et bien tu vas l'avoir dans ce chapitre...alors, dépêche toi à aller le lire!!!! ^__^ Merci pour tes reviews!!!!!  
  
Deedlit : Merci encore ma grande de m'avoir aidé dans ma fic!!!!! Une chance que tu est la pour enlever mes « je vais VOIR!!! » MDR!!!! Merci encore d'être mon amie mon chevreuil!!!! MDR!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 14, Un cupidon pas comme les autres  
  
Harry et Ron attendaient dans la salle commune depuis un bon bout de temps, impatient que les filles arrivent. Harry était vêtu d'une robe de sorciers couleurs marin tandis que Ron avait opter pour une robe de sorcier couleur émeraude.  
  
- Je me demande bien ce qu'elles font pour que ça soit aussi long, demanda Ron.  
  
- Je sais pas Ron...dans le fond, ce sont des filles et je crois pas qu'on puisse faire quoique ce soit pour que ça change, lui répondit Harry.  
  
- Oui, mais quand même, elles le savent bien que nous sommes ici à les attendre. Euh...Harry, tu m'écoutes à la fin?  
  
Harry n'avait pas du tout entendu la dernière phrase de son ami. Il était envoûté par l'apparition de demoiselles dans les escaliers qui faisait dos à Ron. Il n'avait pas vue personne d'aussi magnifique quand l'instant même...et en particulier Ginny. Il n'osait pas vraiment le lui dire...mais il la trouvait de plus en plus à son goût.  
  
Ron qui venait de se tourner dans la direction du regard de Harry, eut la même réaction que celui-ci.  
  
- Je n'ai qu'un mot les filles à vous dire...Wow!!! déclara Ron émerveillée.  
  
- J'appuie Ron sur ce fait, vous êtes toutes magnifiques.  
  
- Merci les gars, leur répondirent les filles un peu gêner.  
  
Tous restèrent quelques instants à parler et à se complimenter sur leurs habits, jusqu'à ce que Seamus ne coupe leur conversation.  
  
- Il faudrait peut-être penser à y aller!  
  
- Bonne idée! dit Hermione.  
  
Hermione, Sunshine, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavande, Seamus, Dean et Neville partirent donc en direction de la grande salle. Tous étaient très excités de voir la grande salle décorée pour l'Halloween et il ne furent pas déçu à leur entré.  
  
En effet, le plafond de la grande salle était d'un bleu foncé remplie de nuages gris traversé par des éclairs. La salle était remplie de citrouille les plus horrible les unes des autres flottant dans les airs. Les fantômes de Poudlard se promenaient dans tous les directions, passant à travers d'un élève de temps à autre pour l'effrayer. Il y avait une grande piste de danse au milieu de la salle et diverses tables avaient été mise tout autour pour que les élèves puis s'asseoir et parler.  
  
Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient merveilleusement habillés. Tout ceci semblait être une grand bal de soirée et jamais Poudlard n'avait été décoré ainsi pour l'Halloween.  
  
- On pourrait peut-être aller s'asseoir, fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
- Très bonne idée, répondit Sunshine.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un table un peu plus éloigner où Neville, Lavande, Parvati, Seamus et Dean s'assirent juste à côté d'eux.  
  
Les professeurs, de leur côté, étaient très bien habillés eux aussi. Même le professeur Rogue s'était bien arrangé pour l'occasion.  
  
Sunshine sentait un regard posé sur elle venant de l'autre côté de la salle et elle le connaissait très bien. Comme à l'habitude, elle l'ignora continuant de parler avec Ginny et Hermione.  
  
Une musique se fit alors entendre et plusieurs élèves se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse.  
  
- Euh...Ginny!? Est-ce que tu voudrais bien danser avec moi? Se risqua Harry.  
  
- Avec plaisir! Lui répondit celle-ci heureuse de l'invitation.  
  
Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser ensemble. La musique était plutôt rythmée et on pouvait les voir faire divers mouvement entraînant.  
  
Ron les regardait d'un air incertain, mais ne fit aucun commentaire déplacé.  
  
- Allez Ron, viens, nous allons aller danser, lui ordonna Hermione d'un ton amical.  
  
Et le tira par la manche et l'emmena vers les autres élèves qui dansaient.  
  
Sunshine, qui avait refuser l'invitation d'Hermione de se joindre à eux, pouvait ressentir le bonheur qui régnait dans la salle. Tous les élèves avaient l'air de si bien s'amuser. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers la table des professeurs et s'arrêta sur les vibrations de Severus. Elle hésita quelques instant et se précipita vers celui-ci.  
  
- Euh...bonsoir Severus.  
  
- Bonjour Sunny! Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de danser avec tes camarades de classes, l'interrogea Rogue.  
  
- À vrai dire, je voulais savoir si...si tu voulais bien venir danser avec moi.  
  
Severus resta un peu surpris de cette demande, mais lui sourit gentiment.  
  
- Ça me ferait un grand plaisir Sunny.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc, main dans la main, vers la piste de danse sous les regards interrogateurs des autres élèves. Cependant, ceux-ci retournèrent bien à leur occupation lorsque Sunshine et Severus commencèrent à danser ensemble.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es ravissante dans cette tenue Sunny! complimenta Severus.  
  
Sunshine le remercia en sentant ses joues devenir rougeâtre et ils continuèrent à danser ensemble.  
  
Le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas du tout voir Sunshine triste. Il savait que quelques chose n'allait pas avec Drago, ça se sentait et de plus, elle lui en avait fais part un peu auparavant. Il voulait que les choses s'arrangent entre les deux. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire une chose de ce genre, mais pour Sunny, il pouvait bien faire cela.  
  
Il avait remarqué que Drago était debout, accoté à une table fixant continuellement Sunshine. Cependant, connaissant Drago, il ne serait pas du genre à venir faire des excuses en premier. Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ça.  
  
Severus conduisait la danse et il se dirigea subtilement dans la direction de Malfoy. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côté et que la musique s'arrêta, il commença sa comédie.  
  
- Désoler Sunny, mais je vais aller m'asseoir un peu à la table des professeurs. Pourquoi ne pas danser avec...Drago.  
  
Il attrapa alors la manche de celui-ci et l'entraîna dans les bras de Sunshine.  
  
- Bonne danse à vous deux. À plus tard.  
  
Et il partit pour la tables des professeurs, laissant derrière eux les deux jeunes encore sous le choc.  
  
Une nouvelle musique commença sous un rythme très calme. Drago se rapprocha donc de Sunshine et guida la danse à son tour. Aucun des deux n'avaient parlé encore. C'est alors que Drago pila sur son « foutu » orgueil et s'expliqua au près de Sunshine.  
  
- Je suis...désoler de mettre emporté la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi.  
  
- Non, tu n'aurais pas du. J'ai été frustré de voir ta réaction. On aurais dit que tu était jaloux Drago.  
  
- Et puis alors. Oui j'était jaloux, et j'ai bien le droit comme tout le monde de l'être. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te voir balader avec...Potter dans les airs. J'aurais aimé que ça soit moi plutôt que lui et puis...  
  
Mais il fut arrêté par Sunshine qui venait de lui mettre une doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Drago Malfoy, jaloux. Je ne m'y aurait jamais attendu.  
  
Drago lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne pu le garder bien longtemps.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es très jolie dans cette robe. Elle te donne un côté...diabolique et j'aime ça, complimenta Drago.  
  
- Je pense bien que je suis obliger de te croire sur parole, mais je te remercie quand même, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Sunshine sente les lèvres chaudes de Drago se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement puis Sunshine posa sa tête sur le torse de Drago tout en se laissant porter par la douce musique.  
  
Sunshine était si bien dans ses bras. Elle ne savait comment elle avait fait pour s'éloigner de lui aussi longtemps. Elle aurait aimé que la musique ne s'arrête jamais et qu'ils dansent collé l'un à l'autre indéfiniment.  
  
Drago, pour sa part, n'en revenait pas qu'il avait enfin réussit à piler sur son orgueil et il était heureux que ce soit pour Sunshine. Il savait qu'au fond, elle comptait beaucoup pour lui.  
  
Severus regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin, satisfait de ce qui venait de se produire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le coin de son visage.  
  
« Il vont s'y bien ensemble tous les deux, je devais bien les aider à avancer. » pensa-t-il.  
  
Le bal continua ainsi durant de bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves soient sortit de la salle, lançant la piste de danse déserte.  
  
Sunshine et Drago s'était dirigés vers leur salle commune. Ils étaient au pieds des escaliers.  
  
- J'ai passé un très belle soirée en ta compagnie Drago.  
  
- Moi aussi Sunny! Bonne nuit alors.  
  
- Euh...ouais, bonne nuit Drago.  
  
- Ah...j'oubliais...  
  
- Oui! l'encouragea Sunshine avec espoir.  
  
- Fais moi penser de remercier le professeur Rogue demain!  
  
Et Drago se dirigea vers les escaliers du dortoir des gars. Sunshine, qui était déçu de cette dernière phrase se retourna et commença à monter les marches.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, se murmura-t-elle intérieurement.  
  
Avant que Sunshine n'est pu faire un pas de plus, Drago arriva en arrière d'elle en courant.  
  
- Sunny!  
  
Celle-ci se retourna et pour réponse et reçu un tendre et chaleureux baiser de la part de Drago. Celui-ci la serra tendrement et il lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
- Je tenait à ce que tu saches que...je t'aime.  
  
Sunshine le serra plus fort.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.  
  
Cette nuit là, Sunshine fit de merveilleux rêves. Elle rêva à Drago, mais un des rêves qu'elle fit la marqua plus que les autres.  
  
*Le rêve*  
  
Sunshine se promenait dans une clairière et vit soudainement une lumière s'approcher d'elle. Celle-ci flottait dans les airs. Elle s'aperçu alors qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.  
  
- Maman!?  
  
- Bonjour ma chérie! Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
  
- Je vais très bien.  
  
- Tu sais ma grande, je t'ai vu voler sur un balai avec ton ami Harry. J'était si fier de toi. Quand tu seras dans les airs, je serai toujours au près de toi pour te protège. Mais ne vole pas avec tout ceux qu'ils le peuvent. Tu dois quand même faire attention.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire par là maman?  
  
- Je doit te quitter maintenant, mais dit toi que je serai toujours au près de toi, même dans les moments les plus durs.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que tu partes à nouveau.  
  
- Je serais toujours au fond de ton coeur. Au revoir ma belle!  
  
- Maman!!  
  
*Fin*  
  
C'est alors que Sunshine s'était réveillée en sursaut.  
  
« Qu'elle rêve étrange! » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle se recoucha en pensant à sa mère et finit par se rendormir.  
  
~ Et oui...c'est déjà finit comme chapitre!!!!! J'espère que vous avez aimez!!!!! Tk, je me suis fais du fun en l'écrivant, surtout avec Rogue!!!! Il est trop mignon!!!!! Et aussi avec Sunny et Drago à la fin!!!!! Ah...l'amour!!!! ^__^ Je vous dis une dernière petite chose..dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir de l'action!!!!! J'attend de vos reviews gang!!!! À la prochaine!!!~ 


	15. Une nouvelle inattendue

Salut vous tous!!!!! Merci encore une fois pour tous vos beaux reviews!!!!! Je me sens apprécié!!! C'est le fun!!! ^__^ Contente de voir que vous avez aimé la réconciliation de Sunny et Drago!!!! Moi aussi je l'ai aimé!!!! Maintenant...voici le prochain chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez!!!  
  
Évidemment, tout ceci appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire et quelque personnage!!!...une minute... «évidemment», c'est pas si évident que ça!!!! Mdr!! Il faut le savoir quand même!!!! ^__~  
  
Miya black : Merci pour tes reviews ma grande!!!! C'est très motivant! J'imagine qu'il ne doit pas te rester beaucoup de jour d'école!!!!! J'espère que ça se passe bien!!! Il faut pas lâcher par exemple!!!!! Au revoir!!! Bizou!  
  
Deedlit : Hello you!!!! Thank you for all the things that you did for me during this chapiter!!!! I appriciate so much!!! So.....I love you and I miss you my "deer"!!! Mdr!!!! Bye!!!  
  
Solar : Merci pour tes reviews!!!! Je suis contente que tu es aimé la scène du bal!!!! Comme tu as sûrement remarqué, j'ai commencé à lire ta fic!!!! Elle est très original!!! Je ne suis pas rendue très long, car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps ces jours-ci...mais je vais aller la continuer, promis!!!!! Au revoir!!  
  
Ève : Salut toi!!!!! J'espère que tu profite au maximum de tes vacances!!!!! C'est plate un peu qu'il ne fait plus vraiment beau...mais je suis sûr que le soleil va finir par ce montrer le bout du nez!!!!! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews!!!! C'est le fun à recevoir!!!! Pour ce qui est du rêve...je ne peux pas rien te dire...mais une chose qui est sûr...c'est qu'il a de l'importance dans l'histoire!!!!! Je ne dit plus rien maintenant!!!!! Il faudra que tu lises la suite!!!!! Bye bye ma grande et fais bien attention à toi!!!!!  
  
Lunenoire : Merci énormément par ta reviews ma grande!!!!! J'avoue que recevoir des vérités de ce genre...j'aime bien ça!!!! Même s'il faut les répétés souvent!!!!! J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite autant!!! Bizou!  
  
Serafina : Salut ma grande!!!!! Voici un nouveau chapitre que tu pourras dévoré si tu le désires!!! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop impatiente!!!! De toute manière...il faut quelque chose pour te la développer!!!! ^__^ Pour ce qui est du rêve...je ne peux pas te dire grand chose...mais seulement qu'il y a de l'importance dedans pour la suite de l'histoire!!!!! Bon bien...si tu veux tout savoir, tu devras lire la suite!!!!! Bye bye et bonne vacance!!!!! Bizou!  
  
Lune d'Argent : WOW!!!!! J'ai été un peu surprise de voir une reviews de ton nom!!!! Je suis super contente!!!!!!!! En plus de tout cela...tu aime autant mon histoire!!!! La joie totale!!!!! J'espère bien que tu auras le temps de lire encore quelque chapitres nouveaux!!! Mais si non...c'est pas grave!!!!!! Je te pardonne!!! ^__~ Je t'embrasse fort ma grande!!! Au revoir!!  
  
Chapitre 15, Une nouvelle inattendue  
  
Une semaine se passa, environ, depuis que Drago avait avoué à Sunshine qu'il l'aimait. Ils étaient la plupart du temps ensemble et ils se faisaient de plus en plus confiance.  
  
Ce matin, Sunshine avait un cours de divination avec Ron et Harry. Elle avait hâte d'y aller comme à chaque cours de divination.  
  
Elle prit son déjeuner en compagnie de Drago et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le quitter pour son cours. Elle rejoignit les deux garçons à la porte de la grande salle.  
  
- Salut Sunny! Ça va bien? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
- Très bien, et vous?  
  
- On pourrait aller mieux si on aurait pas divination disons, lui répondit Ron un sourire au lèvre.  
  
- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Malfoy, fit remarquer Harry.  
  
Le visage de Sunshine brillait lorsqu'elle parlait de Drago.  
  
- Je m'entend très bien avec. Je l'aime beaucoup.  
  
Malgré tous les désaccords qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy, Harry était très content pour Sunshine. Si cela pouvait lui faire du bien, alors pourquoi pas? Elle restera son amie pareil.  
  
Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants et arrivèrent au cours de divination. Ils rentrèrent donc et allèrent s'installer à une table. Tous les élèves étaient arrivés lorsque le professeur Trelawney entra.  
  
- Bonjour à vous tous! Aujourd'hui, nous allons lire votre avenir à l'aide de toile d'araignée. Chaque fil représente quelque chose dans votre vie. Vous pourrez voir la signification de chacun dans votre manuel. Maintenant, vous pouvez commencer et j'irai vous voir chacun votre tour.  
  
Ron eut un gloussement lorsqu'il entendit 'araignée'. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit des choses qui ce rapporteà ces bestioles» pensa-t-il.  
  
Harry et Ron ne voyait absolument pas comment ils pourraient lire leur avenir dans des toiles d'araignées. Le professeur arriva aux côtés de Sunshine et commença à lire sa toile.  
  
- Pauvre enfant, je vois la mort qui rode au dessus de votre famille. Vous allez souffrir et avoir beaucoup de peine. Faites attention à ceux qui vous entourent.  
  
Sunshine, qui écoutait toujours ce que le professeur Trelawney disait, était sous le choc de toutes ses révélations. Harry et Ron l'avaient remarqué et lorsque le professeur la quitta pour se diriger vers un autre élève, ils se rapprochèrent d'elle.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas avec ce qu'elle vient de te dire Sunny, la rassura Harry.  
  
- C'est vrai, si tu prends Harry, ils devraient être mort au moins 5 fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, rajouta Ron, sans compter les années précédentes!  
  
- Vous êtes sûr de cela!? Car elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse!  
  
- Oublie ça. Elle ne voit que la mort partout où elle va, répondit Harry.  
  
- Si tu le dis, lui dit Sunshine un sourire en coin pas très rassurer.  
  
La fin du cours arriva au grand soulagement d'Harry et de Ron. Sunshine ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle aussi était heureuse que le cours soit finit.  
  
- Tu viens avec nous à la grande salle, Sunny? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, pas toute suite. Je vais aller dans ma chambre avant et j'irai par la suite, répondit-elle.  
  
- À plus tard alors! Lui dirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et Hermione qui était déjà arrivée.  
  
- Salut les filles! Vous allez bien? Demanda Harry qui s'était assis à côté de Ginny.  
  
- Oui. Et comment c'est passé votre « passionnant » cours de divination? Demanda Hermione ironiquement.  
  
- Le professeur à encore fait des siennes et elle a prédit du malheur à Sunshine, répondit Ron.  
  
- J'espère que vous lui avez dit que ce n'était que des balivernes.  
  
- Inquiète toi pas Mione, on a été super, lui dit Harry un sourire au lèvre.  
  
La plupart des élèves étaient tous arrivés, lorsqu'un hiboux arriva et déposa une lettre sur la table des Serpentard. Kalya la prit et vit qu'elle était adressée à Sunshine.  
  
- Drago!? Tu n'aurais pas vue Sunny? Il y a une lettre pour elle, lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Non...ah, elle arrive justement, dit-il en la pointant du doigt.  
  
Sunshine venait tout juste d'entré dans la grande salle et elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard où un Drago l'attendait amoureusement. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il lui donna un chaleureux baiser en guise de salutation.  
  
- Tu as passé un bon cours Sunny? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Disons que le professeur Trelawney était plutôt étrange aujourd'hui.  
  
- Euh...Sunny! Tu as reçu une lettre tout à l'heure, dit Kalya en lui tendant celle-ci.  
  
Sunshine sortit alors sa baguette et lança le sort « Liralium ». Elle commença alors à lire la lettre qui lui avait été envoyé. Celle-ci disait :  
  
« Cher Miss Sunshine Black,  
  
Nous avons le regret de vous annoncez que votre père à subit une attaque de mangemorts et qu'il a été gravement blessé. Il repose en ce moment à l'hôpital St-Mangouste toujours inconscient. Nous sommes sincèrement désolé et nous espérons que son état de santé s'améliorera.  
  
Le ministère de la magie »  
  
Sunshine, qui était toujours debout, porta sa main à sa bouche, laissant tomber sa baguette et sa lettre par terre. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau rapidement et elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Drago. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait un mal immense au coeur. Drago essayait de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  
  
La salle était devenue silencieux en voyant Sunshine s'effondrer dans les bras de Drago. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Harry qui avait vue la scène de loin, partit pour aller la rejoindre, mais fut aussitôt arrêter par un deuxième hiboux qui apparut dans la salle et alla dans sa direction. Harry prit la lettre qui était attaché à sa patte et commença à lire.  
  
Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il devenait blanc. Hermione, Ron et Ginny le regardaient d'un air effrayé.  
  
- Mais Harry...dit quelque chose à la fin! s'impatientait Hermione, prise de panique.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ce passe? Rajouta Ron aussi nerveusement qu'Hermione.  
  
- Euh...c'est Sirius...il s'est fait attaquer par des mangemort et il est rendu à l'hôpital St-Mangouste.  
  
Tous trois devinrent aussi blanc que Harry et ils dirigèrent tous leur regard vers la pauvre Sunshine.  
  
Celle-ci tenait toujours aussi serré la robe de Drago et ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Elle avait l'air de pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Severus se leva de la table des professeurs et se précipita vers celle des Serpentard d'un pas plus que rapide. Il arriva au côté de Drago et le fixa d'un regard interrogateur.  
  
- Drago!? Pourriez-vos me dire ce qu'elle a? lui chuchota-t-il.  
  
- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que ça l'a rapport avec son père. Tenez, la lettre est à terre.  
  
Severus la pris et commença à la lire. Lorsqu'il la finit, il se tourna vers Sunshine, consterner par ce qu'il venait de lire.  
  
Severus voulu prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais celle-ci s'agrippait fortement à Drago, ne voulant pas le quitter.  
  
- Sunny, ma puce..viens avec moi, nous allons sortir d'ici, lui dit doucement Severus  
  
Lorsque Sunny entendit la voix de Severus, elle se tourna vers lui et tendit les bras pour que celui-ci la prenne. Il passa un main sous ses jambes et la prit délicatement. Celle-ci, qui venait de lâcher Drago, se tenu fermement à la robe de Severus, pleurant toujours sur son épaule. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire pour la libérer de sa souffrance.  
  
- Papa...non...pourquoi?  
  
- Chut...tout va bien aller Sunny. Je t'amène voir le professeur Dumbledore à son bureau.  
  
Severus quitta donc la grande salle avec Sunshine dans les bras sous les regards intrigués et quelque peu effrayés des élèves.  
  
Drago, qui voyait sa douce partir dans les bras du professeur Rogue, eut un pincement au coeur. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de peine et de rage profonde. Il aurait tant aimer faire quelque chose...mais quoi? Il dirigea son regard vers Harry et vit que celui-ci avait l'air d'être autant bouleversé que Sunshine.  
  
« Comment quelqu'un a-t-il bien pu s'y prendre pour attaquer son père? » pensa Drago rageusement.  
  
Durant ce temps, Severus se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Sunshine ainsi. Ça le mettait en colère.  
  
Il pénétra donc dans le bureau où Dumbledore était assit et où il les attendait déjà. Severus voulu déposer Sunshine sur une chaise à côté de lui, mais se fut en vain. Il s'assit avec Sunshine et il commença à discuter avec Dumbledore de tout ça.  
  
- Expliquez moi ce qui se passe Severus? Demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
- Elle a reçu une lettre lui disant que son père a été attaqué. Je trouve étrange que le ministère ne nous en est pas envoyé une avant.  
  
- Ils ont sûrement oublié Severus.  
  
- Comment peut-on oublier une chose pareil. Ce sont que des incapable, dit furieusement Rogue.  
  
- Calmez-vous mon cher. Nous devrions plutôt penser à la santé de Miss Black.  
  
- Désoler professeur, je me suis un peu emporté.  
  
-Je crois qu'il serait important que Miss Black puisse allé voir son père dès qu'elle se sentira prête. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'elle a plus besoin de repos qu'autre chose.  
  
- Puis-je me permettre de demander s'il serait possible qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule cette nuit et qu'elle vienne dormir dans ma chambre.  
  
- Et vous dormirez où Severus?  
  
- Ce n'est pas un problème ça. Je dormirez à terre s'il le faut. Vous devez comprendre que je considères Sunshine comme ma propre fille.  
  
- Vous avez la permission. Maintenant, allez donc la porter dans un lit chaud pour qu'elle puisse penser à tout cela.  
  
- Merci Dumbledore.  
  
Il sortit donc de la grande salle en compagnie de Sunshine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans celle-ci, il posa Sunshine dans son lit sans difficulté car celle-ci n'avait plus de force. Des larmes lui coulait sur les joues s'en même qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique se soit.  
  
Severus la glissa sous les couvertes et l'emmitoufla avec celles-ci. Avant qu'il ne parte vers son bureau, il entendit la voix de Sunshine parvenir entre deux sanglots :  
  
- Merci...Severus de faire ce que tu fais.  
  
- C'est vraiment pas grand chose. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi Sunny. Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
  
Il lui donna un léger baiser sur le front puis Sunshine s'endormit rapidement sous la fatigue.  
  
~ Voici la fin de ce chapitre!! Snif Snif!!! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas faite vider une boite de Kleenex...mais je dois avouer que j'ai verser des larmes lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre!!!! Je sais...c'est un peu cruel...mais ça peut arriver!!!!!! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre!!! J'attend de vos commentaire gang!!!! En attendant la suite...je vais faire un ti peu de publicité pour mes autres fics!!!!! Je suis vilain!!! Vous pouvez aller voir « Perdu dans la jungle » ou bien « Des amis précieux » que j'ai écrit avec une de mes amies!!!! Je vous dit donc Au revoir tous le monde!!!!!~ 


	16. Émouvant

Salut!!!!!! Aille...j'ai dépasser le 70 reviews!!!!!!!!!!! MERCI beaucoup!!!!!!! Je sais...ce n'est pas énorme...mais je trouve ça super le fun!!!!!!!!! En tk, c'est vraiment motivant!!! Merci gang!!!!! En passant, je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous à fais réagir!!!! Mdr!!!! J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci aussi!!!!! Et non...je n'ai pas encore réussit à obtenir les droit sur Harry Potter!!! C'est encore à JKR! Mais l'histoire et quelques personnages sont à moi...c'est un bon début quand même!!!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Mystick : Crime!!!!! Je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau lecteur!!!!!! Je pense que tu as du l'aimer...car pour passer 1h30 devant l'ordi comme tu la écris!! Ouf!!!! Je te remercie et je te trouve très encourageante!!!!!!!! MERCI encore!!!!  
  
Lunenoire : Merci encore pour ta belle review!!!!! Et...si jamais Sirius ne s'en sort pas...j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop!!!! Niark Niark!!!!!! Tourlou et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!!!!!  
  
Cécé Johnson : Merci pour ta review ma grande!!!!! J'ai bien hate de voir la tienne aussi ta fic!!! Je veux t'écrire des reviews moi aussi!!! Pour l'instant, je peux juste te souhaiter conne chance et je pense sérieusement au moyen que tu m'a demander!!!! Je t'écrirai ça dans une lettre!!!! Tourlou!!!  
  
Miya Black : AILLE!!!!!!!! Tu n'As pas le droit de vouloir me tuer!!! Dit toi que si tu le fais... tu pourras pas savoir s'il s'en sort bien!!!!! Niark Niark!!!! Je suis vilaine et je m'en excuse!!!! ^__^ J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic...même si Sirius à subit un attaque..mais qui sait? Peut-être il vas s'en sortir!!!!! À toi de lire!!!! MERCI pour tes reviews ma grande!!!!  
  
Solar : Ça me fait plaisir de lire ta fic...mais...je veux la SUITE!!!!!!!! C'est vraiment bon sans farce et SUPER originale!!!!!! Vraiment, je suis sincère!!!! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite!! Pour l'instant, je peux juste te dire MERCI de lire ma fic à moi!!!! Mdr!!!! Au revoir!!  
  
Lune d'Argent : AILLE!!!! C'est quoi ces menace affectif!!!!1 Je veux la suite moi de l'héritier!!!!! Grrr!!! Il va ben falloir que j'essai de faire de quoi!!! Lol!!! Mais je ne te garantie rien!!! ^__^ Merci encore de lire ma fic même si je sais que tu es pas mal déborder!!!!! Tourlou!!  
  
Ève : Et oui...il me semblait bien que j'Avais un ti côté cruelle en moi!! Le pire...c'est que j'aime pas mal ça!!! Lol!!!! Mais bon, c'est la vie!!! En passant, j'ai hâte de voir la suite de ta fic moi là!!!!!! Mais je vais attendre comme tout le monde!!!! Bonne vacances!!!!  
  
Serafina : Lol!!!!! Tu sais déjà la réponse à ta question ma grande!!! ET si tu veux plus d'indices...soit qu'il va falloir que tu lises la suite OU que tu me prouves que tu es digne de l'avoir!!!! LOL!!!! S,en farce, si tu mets pleins de chapitres à ta fic...je vais P-T te le dire!!! Héhéhé!! Je suis méchante!!!! Tourlou quand même et MERCI pour tes reviews!!  
  
Sandy : Hello!!! Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic et pour ta reviews!!!! C'est très motivant pour écrire je trouve quand tu sais qu'il y a du monde qui aime ton histoire!!!!! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite!!!! Bye!! Bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre 16, Émouvant  
  
Sunshine se réveilla le lendemain avec un sérieux mal de tête. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de rêver à son père. Elle espérait tellement que celui-ci aille bien. Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans sa chambre et sentit la présence de Severus un peu plus loin. Elle en déduit donc qu'il l'avait sûrement amené dans sa chambre après l'avoir pris dans ses bras dans la grande salle. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un cogner à la porte de la chambre.  
  
Severus, qui était assis sur une chaise, n'avait pas remarqué encore que Sunshine était réveillée. Il se dirigea vers la porte et alla ouvrir.  
  
De l'autre côté, se tenait un Harry embarrassé d'être obliger de cogner à la porte du professeur Rogue.  
  
- Potter!? Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Rogue sévèrement.  
  
- Euh...En fait, je voulais venir prendre des nouvelles de Sunny. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle était dans votre chambre alors...je suis venu pour la voir, répondit Harry timidement.  
  
- Miss Black n'est pas en état de vous recevoir Potter. Revenez une autre fois...  
  
Cependant, Severus fut coupé pas une légère voix qui venait du lit.  
  
- C'est correct Severus! Harry peut entré. Je suis réveillée de toute façon, dit Sunshine.  
  
- Tu es sûr de cela!?  
  
- Parfaitement, mais...est-ce que ça serait possible de nous laisser seul un instant? Si ça ne te dérange pas, évidemment.  
  
Severus regarda Sunshine quelques instants incertain, mais finit par céder. Comment pouvait-il refuser quelque chose à cet enfant?  
  
- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte? Demanda Severus dans le cadre de la porte.  
  
- J'ai un mal de tête intense qui me fatigue beaucoup. Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une potion?  
  
- Je ne suis pas le professeur de potions pour rien Sunshine. Je reviens plus tard.  
  
Harry regarda Severus quitter la chambre et il s'approcha tranquillement de Sunshine. Il était mal à l'aise à son égard et ne savait pas trop comment agir.  
  
- Viens dont t'asseoir sur le lit au lieu de rester debout Harry, l'invita Sunshine.  
  
Harry accepta l'offre et s'installa sur le lit. Il y eu un lourd silence que Harry coupa finalement.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour Sirius, Sunny. Vraiment désolé.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.  
  
- Peut-être...mais si seulement Voldemort n'était pas aussi fort, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Et puis, si j'avais tué Queudver lorsque j'en avait eu l'occasion, tu auras toujours ta mère avec toi!  
  
Sunshine avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup en pleins ventre.  
  
- Comment ça ma mère? Que viens-t-elle faire dans cette histoire? Et puis c'est qui ce Queudver? Dit Sunshine sentant une colère monter en elle.  
  
- Euh...  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela? Sirius lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et lui...il était aller raconter cela à Sunshine dans un moment qui était déjà assez dure pour elle. Comment allait-il pouvoir arranger la situation maintenant? Sirius allait lui en vouloir, Sunshine allait en vouloir à son père. Quelle catastrophe!  
  
- Enfin...j'ai dit cela comme ça Sunny. Voldemort fait toujours du mal au personne qui me tiens à coeur.  
  
Sunshine n'était pas du tout convaincu de la réponse de Harry. Mais elle laissa tomber. Dans le fond, Harry aussi venait d'apprendre que son parrain était gravement blessé.  
  
- Tu sais, je suis sûr que papa serait content de voir que nous sommes de bon ami! Je suis sûr qu'il apprécie le fait que tu sois venu me rendre visite. De toute façon, moi je l'apprécie.  
  
- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi Sunny! Répondit Harry content que Sunshine ne lui est pas posée trop de questions sur Queudver. Mais il savait qu'un jour, elle reviendrait sur le sujet.  
  
Sunshine et Harry parlèrent encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant voir Severus.  
  
- Je t'ai apporté une potion qui t'enlèvera ton mal de tête, pour un certain temps du moins. Potter, vous devriez laisser Sunshine se reposer, dit Rogue en se tournant vers Harry d'un regard froid.  
  
- Mais non Severus, je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
  
- Laisse tomber Sunny, lui dit Harry. Le professeur Rogue a entièrement raison. Tu dois te reposer pour reprendre des forces. Je m'en vais. Au revoir Sunny! Professeur!  
  
Severus se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête et alla fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea donc vers le lit de Sunshine et lui tendit la potion.  
  
- Eurk! Ça goûte vraiment mauvais.  
  
- J'espère que tu ne t'attendait pas à ce que ça goûte le jus de citrouille.  
  
Sunshine lui répondit par un sourire. Les deux ne parlèrent pas durant quelques minutes, le temps que Sunshine boit toute sa potion.  
  
- Severus!?  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Il est quel heure au juste?  
  
- Il est à peu près 10h30. Pourquoi?  
  
- Je veux aller dîner dans la grande salle avec les élèves tantôt.  
  
- Soit un peu raisonnable Sunny! Tu viens à peine de sortir d'un moment difficile. Tu dois te reposer.  
  
- Justement. Je veux me reposer avec mes amis et je veux aussi voir Drago.  
  
Severus ne pu rien répondre en retour et du céder une autre fois à Sunshine.  
  
- Tu sais Sunny, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que tu pourras aller voir Black dès que tu en auras envie.  
  
- C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.  
  
- Oui. Dès que tu te sentiras prête.  
  
- Je vais plutôt prendre un jour à la fois. Je verrai au cours de la semaine. Euh...Severus!?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir venir avec moi? Demanda timidement Sunshine.  
  
- Ça va me faire plaisir Sunny de t'accompagner.  
  
Sunshine avait retrouver son sourire habituelle. Certes, elle avait encore un pincement au coeur, mais le fait de pouvoir être proche de son père, qui était à l'hôpital, lui redonna espoir.  
  
~*~*~  
  
La grande salle était rempli d'élèves. Un brouhaha régnait de par et d'autre de la salle. Depuis hier, les élèves ne parlaient que de Sunshine. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'elle avait bien pu recevoir comme lettre pour être en larmes de cette façon.  
  
Harry était assis à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron.  
  
- Est-ce qu'elle va mieux? Demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je crois que oui. Elle avait l'air de bien aller quand je suis allé la voir ce matin.  
  
- Et toi Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda à son tour Ron, inquiet pour son ami.  
  
- Je n'en sais trop rien. C'est vraiment étrange d'apprendre que la seule personne de sa famille est dans un état critique sans pouvoir rien faire en retour.  
  
- J'espère que ça va s'arranger pour le mieux! Dit doucement Hermione. Aille...mais c'est Sunny qui vient de rentrer!  
  
Tous trois se tournèrent vers la porte de la grande salle. Cependant, il n'y avait pas seulement Hermione, Ron et Harry qui avaient arrêté de parler, mais quasiment la salle au grand complet.  
  
Sunshine, qui venait de rentrer, sentit tout les regard se poser sur elle. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la table des Serpentard et alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago, qui fut bouche bée de la voir ici.  
  
- Salut Drago! Ça va?  
  
- Euh...oui. Et toi? Est-ce que tu vas mieux? Demanda celui-ci en la regardant étrangement.  
  
- Oui, on peut dire cela. Je m'ennuyais de toi.  
  
Drago l'enlaça tendrement et posa un doux baiser sur son front. La plupart des élèves avaient repris leur discussion, ne regardant plus Sunshine et Drago.  
  
- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs hier. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir dans mes bras.  
  
- Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai de la peine ainsi? lui demanda Sunshine.  
  
- J'ai cru comprendre que ton père avait des problèmes.  
  
- Il a été attaqué par quelqu'un d'ignoble et il repose en se moment à l'hôpital St-Mangouste dans un état critique. Ils ne savent même pas s'il va s'en sortir.  
  
Sunshine sentait des larmes lui monter dans les yeux. Elle pensait aller mieux, mais une douleur était toujours présente en elle.  
  
- Sunny! Si tu retiens de ton père...tu peux être sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Avec la détermination que tu as, il ne peut pas faire autrement.  
  
Sunshine savait que Drago était sincère dans ses paroles. Elle le sentait en lui. Il n'était pas du tout comme le monde le disait. Elle le connaissait comme quelqu'un de doux et surtout, quelqu'un qui était là pour elle. Et ça...elle appréciait énormément.  
  
- Sans blague!? demanda-elle.  
  
- Je te l'assure, répondit celui-ci.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement se collant l'un à l'autre, sous les regards moqueurs de leur amis Serpentard. La journée avait l'air beaucoup moins triste lorsque Sunshine était dans les bras de son amour.  
  
~ Voilà ce qui termine mon chapitre!!! J'espère qu'il vous as plus et j'attend de vos précieux commentaires!!!!!! Je vais probablement mettre le prochain chapitre dans 1 semaine ou 2!!!! D'ici là...je peux seulement vous dire de prendre soins de vous gang !!!!! Tourloupette!!!! Merci encore de lire ma fic!!!! ~ 


	17. Conversations

Mon Dieu!!!!! Je suis vraiment choyée!!!!! Pleins de lecteurs qui aiment ma fic!!! Que demander de mieux!! ^__^ J'espère que vous aller aimé aussi ce chapitre...et je me suis même dépasser dans la longueur, il est plus long que d'habitude!!!!!! Mais je ne vous garantis pas ça pour tous les suivants!!!!! Pas besoin de vous rappeler que tout ceci appartient à JKR et seulement l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartient!!!! Trop tard...je l'ai dit!!! Mdr!!!!!!!  
  
Réponses à mes précieux reviews :  
  
Miya Black : Contente de voir que tu ne veux pas me tuer!!!!!! Je vais faire attention à l'avenir à Sirius...je tiens à ma vie moi!!!!!!!! Merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!!!!  
  
Aulandra : Et oui...j'aime toujours autant ton surnom!!!! ^__^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre!!!!!! Contente qu'on correspond ensemble ma grande!!!!!!! Harry Potter et Roswell POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mdr!!!! Merci pour tes compliments, j'apprécie toujours autant!!!!  
  
Cécé Johnson : Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic!!!!! C'est le fun à voir!!! Merci beaucoup!!!! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite!!!!!  
  
Lunenoire : Moi aussi je le trouve trop mignon Drago!!!!! C'est pas mal plate qu'il n'existe pas en vrai!!!!! Maudite patente...c'est toujours au autre que ça l'arrive des choses de même!!! Lol!!!! Je suis en train de dérailler...désoler!!!! ^___^ Merci pour tes reviews et voici la suite!!!  
  
Ève : Merci pour ta reviews ma grande!!!!! Par ce que j'ai entendue de par et d'autre...je n'ai vraiment pas intérêt à faire mourir Sirius...car je vais passer au cash!!!!!! Bonne chance encore pour ta fic et continue ton beau travail!!!! Tourlou!!!  
  
Eriol : Euh...est-ce que tu es obliger de me faire mal????? Ça peux-tu juste être virtuellement!!?? Lol!!! Sans farce, merci beaucoup de lire ma fic!!! C'est le plaisant de voir du nouveau monde s'intéresser à ma fic!!!!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!!!! Merci encore!!!  
  
Winky17 : Bien MERCI beaucoup pour tout ses compliments ma grande!!!!! C'est le fun à entendre...ou plutôt à lire!!! Mdr!!!! Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!!! Tourlou!  
  
Serafina : Salut toi!!!!! Toi pis tes questions!!!!! Tu n'arrêtes plus!!! Pour ce qui es du faucon...lis mon chapitre et tu vas le savoir!!! ^__^ Pour le reste...je ne peux pas te dire grand chose!!!!! Mais de ton côté...ÉCRIT ta fic!!!!!!!! Je veux la suite moi!!!! Tk...tourlou et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre!!  
  
Sandy : Merci pour tes reviews!!!! C'est plaisant à recevoir!!!! Moi aussi je trouve que Sunny et Drago sont cuite ensemble!!!!!! Dans le fond, c'est normal veux que c'est moi qui écrit!!! Mdr!!! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et Merci encore!!!  
  
Bonne lecture!!!  
  
Chapitre 17, Conversations  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sunshine se réveilla très tôt. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre malgré le fait que Severus l'avait invité à rester avec lui, si elle le souhaitait. Comme la plupart des élèves de Poudlard dormaient sûrement encore à cette heure, Sunshine décida d'aller rendre visite à Heyden.  
  
Elle s'habilla donc en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de chambres et se glissa hors de la salle commune des Serpentard. Les couloirs étaient très froid à une heure aussi matinale et comme prévu, il n'y avait aucun élève dans les environs. Elle arriva bientôt à la porte de sortie et se dirigea vers le parc. Il faisait froid et un vent glacé effleurait la peau de la jeune fille. Elle arriva bien vite au banc où elle rencontrait Heyden habituellement.  
  
-Heyden?! Tu es là?  
  
Cependant, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne s'était pas trompé de place...mais enleva rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. À moins que Heyden avait finit par guérir complètement et s'était envolé vers un endroit meilleur...sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle vérifia une dernière fois dans les alentours si elle ne sentait pas sa présence, mais en vain. Elle se releva donc et partit tristement vers l'entré de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle entendit un voix provenant de derrière elle.  
  
« Tu me quitte sans même me dire au revoir Sunny?! »  
  
Sunshine resta surpris un instant et se tourna pour sentir la présence de Heyden.  
  
- Je pensais que c'était toi qui m'avait quitté sans même me dire au revoir!  
  
« Tu sais bien que je ne ferais pas cela à une amie comme toi! »  
  
Sunshine s'avança lentement vers le banc et retourna s'asseoir.  
  
- Je remarque que tu as l'air d'aller mieux Heyden! Tu es maintenant apte à pouvoir voler!  
  
« Et tout ça...grâce à toi! Je suis sûr que personne d'autre n'aurait fais ce que tu as fais pour moi. »  
  
- Il y aurait sûrement quelqu'un qui serait venue à ton n'aide!  
  
« Mais se n'aurais pas été une élève aussi douée que toi Sunny! »  
  
- Tu vas me faire rougir!  
  
« Sunshine...j'ai entendue la nouvelle par rapport à ton père. Je suis désolé! »  
  
- Merci...mais comment l'a tu su? Je n'en t'ai même pas parler encore!  
  
« Tu sais, je n'entend pas juste ce que toi tu dis! Il y a d'autre élèves qui se promènent dans ce parc et j'ai entendue une conversation de deux jeunes gens parlant de toi! »  
  
- Je me demande vraiment qui a pu faire une chose aussi minable! Il faut être dérangé pour être aussi méchant! J'espère seulement ne pas rencontrer un jour la personne qui à fait cela...car je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler!  
  
« Les gens ne sont pas tous correct comme toi Sunny! Il faut toujours faire attention avec qui on se tient. Par exemple...je ne suis pas certain que Drago Malfoy ne soit quelqu'un avec qui tu devrais te tenir. »  
  
- C'est pas vrai! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Mais il est vraiment gentil avec moi! Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais!!!!  
  
« Mais la famille Malfoy n'est pas une famille très bien vue par les sorciers! Ça pourrais devenir dangereux pour toi de les fréquenter! Mais je te dit cela comme ça...car se sont tes choix. »  
  
- Merci de tes conseils Heyden....mais je ne crois pas être capable d'haïr Drago Malfoy un de ses jours! Je l'aime, et personne ne peut faire quoique se soit contre cela.  
  
Sunshine s'aperçut qu'elle était rester depuis un bon bout de temps à parler avec Heyden et du le quitter.  
  
- Je doit y aller Heyden! Quelqu'un va s'apercevoir que je suis sortit de l'école et il n'aimerait probablement pas cela avec ce qui s'est passé pour mon père. Je vais revenir te revoir un autre jour.  
  
« Je t'attendrai Sunny, et si jamais je doit partir, je te le dirai, ne t'inquiète pas! »  
  
- Au revoir Heyden!  
  
« Au revoir Sunny! »  
  
Sur ce, Sunshine se dirigea à nouveau vers l'entré de Poudlard. Rendue à l'intérieur, elle décida d'aller directement à la grande salle pour manger quelque chose. La conversation avec Heyden lui avait ouvert l'appétit et de plus, elle espérait voir Drago malgré ce que lui avait dit Heyden.  
  
Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la grande salle, elle ne ressentit que la présence de quelques élèves seulement. Puisque c'était dimanche, la plupart des jeunes profitaient de ce dernier jour de congé pour dormir. Malgré qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves, Sunshine sentit la présence de quelqu'un qu'elle espérait voir...Drago.  
  
Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller de bonne heure le matin. Il n'était pas du genre à rester au lit toute l'avant-midi. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et l'enlaça par derrière lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés.  
  
- Je me demande bien qui cela pourrait être? Fit Drago d'un air innocent. C'est peut-être une jolie admiratrice qui voudrait un autographe.  
  
Sunshine lui donna une petite tape amicalement dans le dos.  
  
- C'est comme ça que tu passes ton temps quand je ne suis pas la Drago Malfoy!? Répondit-elle d'un ton moquer.  
  
- Ah! Sunshine! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi! Dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille et l'a tirant sur ses genoux. Mais je suis plus que satisfait que ce soit toi!  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'haleine. Sunshine se sentait si bien lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Elle n'arriverais jamais à comprendre comment les gens pouvaient autant le détesté. Elle décida alors à se lancer dans une petite conversation avec lui.  
  
- Drago!?  
  
- Humm!  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de ta famille?  
  
Drago fut surpris pas cette question et eut l'air mal à l'aise de répondre.  
  
- Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir. C'est tout!  
  
- Mais pourquoi? Elle ne doit pas être si pire que cela!  
  
- Tu n'en sais rien d'accord! Ce que tu peux imaginer de pire...bien multiplie le par 10 et même par 20. Compte toi chance d'avoir un père comme tu as, qui t'aime et d'avoir une famille qui te respect toi!  
  
Sunshine sembla blessée par ses paroles. Il n'avait pas eut l'intention de la blesser, mais il l'avait fait involontairement.  
  
- Je ne sais même pas en ce moment s'il me reste une famille! Ma mère est morte il y a longtemps et je ne sais pas non plus si mon père est conscient, dit-elle tristement. Mais si tu ne veux pas parler de ta famille...je comprend ça et je le respect.  
  
Drago regarda Sunshine et se sentit très mal d'avoir répondue aussi brutalement à celle-ci.  
  
- Je suis désolé Sunny! Vraiment. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter de cette façon. Si tu veux tout savoir, mon père est un salaud de la pire espèce, qui ne vaut même pas la peine d'être encore en vie. Il tue des innocent sans remord. Je le déteste!  
  
Sunshine sentit de la compassion envers lui.  
  
- Et...ta mère? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
- Elle...elle m'aime. Mais elle n'est pas capable de quitter mon père même s'il lui fait vivre l'enfer. Alors, elle se plie à ses demandes.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour toi Drago! Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé à propos de ta famille. Je n'aurais pas du!  
  
- Ne t'excuse pas Sunny! Tu avais le droit de savoir et je ne t'en veux surtout pas. De plus...je crois que ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.  
  
Sunshine donna un tendre baiser à Drago pour le remercier de lui avoir fait confiance. Sans même le savoir, Drago donna l'envie à Sunshine d'aller voir son père à l'hôpital. Elle voulait être au près de lui le plus vite possible.  
  
- Merci Drago! Lui chuchota-elle à l'oreille.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Juste d'être là pour moi!  
  
Drago la serra contre lui et ils finirent de manger en parlant de toute et de rien.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sunshine se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de Severus. Lorsqu'elle arriva à celui-ci, Severus était en train de corriger des copies et se tourna lentement vers elle en lui souriant.  
  
- Bonjour Sunny! Quel bon vent t'amène ici?  
  
- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais toujours venir avec moi voir mon père?  
  
- Bien sûr! Pourquoi?  
  
- Euh....je me sens prête pour aller à l'hôpital et j'aimerais y aller aujourd'hui si cela est possible.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il y a de problème. Vas te préparer et viens me voir à ma chambre.  
  
- Merci Severus!  
  
Sunshine sauta au cou de Severus et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et signe de remerciement. Severus fut surpris de sa réaction. Il n'était pas habituer à se genre d'affection envers lui, mais il avait apprécié et était heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir à Sunshine.  
  
Il ne prit que quelques minutes à Sunshine pour se préparé et se rendre à la chambre de Severus.  
  
- J'ai eu le temps d'envoyer un message à Dumbledore pour lui avertir que nous partions. Nous avons seulement besoin d'aller à l'extérieur des limites de Poudlard et transplaner jusqu'à l'hôpital St-Mangouste.  
  
- Alors..allons-y maintenant.  
  
Ils sortirent donc de Poudlard et transplanèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment blanc de plusieurs étages. La porte de l'entrée était immense et lorsque Sunshine et Severus furent devant celle- ci, elle s'ouvrit toute seule.  
  
À l'intérieur, les gens se bousculaient de par et d'autre. Tout le monde était pressé. Il y avait plusieurs médicomages qui se déplaçaient d'étages en étages.  
  
Severus remarqua un comptoir où l'on pouvait demander de l'information. La dame qui en était la responsable était petite et portait des lunettes d'un rouge vif sur son visage. Sunshine s'approchait d'un pas non rassuré et lui demanda poliment :  
  
- Excuse-moi Madame! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le numéro de chambre de mon père.  
  
Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté Sunshine. Elle continuait à écrire dans son carnet et de répondre au téléphone. Sunshine se réessaya de nouveau.  
  
- Pardon, mais j'aimerais avoir le numéro de chambre de mon père.  
  
Mais la dame continuait à l'ignorer. Sunshine commençait à sentir la colère lui monter en elle. Elle essayait de se maîtriser du mieux que le pouvait mais s'en était trop. Avant même qu'elle ne put dire quelque chose, elle entendit un voix forte et rageuse provenant d'à côté d'elle.  
  
- MADAME! Cette fille vient de vous demander une question et il serait préférable de votre par que vous lui répondiez avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.  
  
Sunshine n'avait encore jamais vue Severus aussi en colère. Cette fois-ci, la dame laissa son carnet et dirigea son regard vers Sunshine.  
  
- Et quel est le nom de votre père? demanda-t-elle sans aucune expression.  
  
- Sirius Black.  
  
- Chambre 10829.  
  
- Merci, lui dit Severus d'un ton froid et menaçant.  
  
Sunshine et Severus entreprirent donc de chercher la chambre de Sirius. Il n'était pas évidant de se promener dans les couloir de l'hôpital sans se perdre. Il y avait pleins de recoins et les ascenseurs n'arrêtaient jamais au bon étage. Ils finirent malgré tout à arriver à la chambre 10829.  
  
Sunshine avait peur d'ouvrir la porte. Elle aurait voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve ets'être réveiller à ce moment précis. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Severus l'encouragea à pénétrer dans la salle.  
  
- Je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur Sunny! Tu dois avoir envie d'être seul un peu avec ton père.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Severus.  
  
Sunshine rentra donc dans la salle et sentit la présence de son père dans un lit juste à côté. Les vibrations de son corps étaient très faible, ce qui montrait à quelque point il était dans un mauvais état.  
  
Sunshine s'assit à côté de son lit. Elle prit la main de Sirius et lui donna un tendre baiser.  
  
- Papa!...Reviens à toi...tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seul...dit- elle entre des sanglots.  
  
Sunshine s'avait promis de ne pas pleurer, mais elle en était incapable. Tout ceci était irréelle pour elle. Son père de pouvait pas être ici, lui qui était si fort et combattant.  
  
- J'ai besoin de toi...je n'aurai plus personne si tu t'en vas comme maman!  
  
Sunshine s'était coucher la tête sur son père et pleurait en silence. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Severus entra tranquillement. Il alla s'asseoir en face de Sunshine, de l'autre côté de Sirius.  
  
Sunshine leva la tête légèrement, ses yeux rouges remplis de larmes.  
  
- Pourquoi les gens sont si méchant Severus? Pourquoi avoir fais ça à mon père? Il n'a jamais fais de mal à personne.  
  
Severus ne savait quoi répondre. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de situation.  
  
- La vie est ainsi Sunny. Il y a des bons et des méchants. Ton père était à un endroit au mauvais moment. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir. Comme je le connais, Black n'a pas finit de se battre.  
  
Les pensées de Sunshine se déboulaient dans sa tête. Elle repensait alors à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry et à l'allusion de sa mère qu'il avait eu.  
  
- Severus...!?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- J'ai un question pour toi...mais j'aimerais que tu sois sincère envers moi.  
  
- Poses là toujours.  
  
- Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un du nom de Queudver?  
  
Severus reçu cette question comme un coup de poing. Il était au courant de l'histoire pour sa mère. Dumbledore lui avait raconté l'histoire avec l'accord de Black, mais lui avait interdit de dire quoique se soit à Sunshine. Mais maintenant, il devait lui dire la vérité. Il le devait.  
  
- Oui, il est un allier de Voldemort. Pourquoi cette question Sunny? Demanda Severus nerveusement.  
  
Il se doutait bien que quelqu'un lui en avait parler pour qu'elle se pose des questions sur cet individu en particulier. Les mains de Severus devenaient de plus en plus moites.  
  
- Durant la conversation que j'ai eu avec Harry ce matin, il a insinué que s'il avait pu tuer Queudver lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion....ma mère serait toujours en vie. Est-ce vrai Severus?  
  
- Euh...je ne comprend pas ce que Potter à voulu dire.  
  
- Ne me ment pas Severus. Je le sent en toi. Il y a trop longtemps que la vérité m'est cachée. Je veux la savoir à présent.  
  
Severus ne savait quoi faire. Il savait que Sunshine serait en colère contre son père et contre lui aussi. Mais il devait lui avouer avant qu'elle ne le découvre par elle même.  
  
- Comme tu sais déjà...ta mère est morte à la suite d'une chute de la falaise.  
  
- Et après?  
  
- En réalité, ce n'était pas une chute ordinaire...elle a été... assassiné par ce Queudver.  
  
Severus attendait de voir comment Sunshine allait réagir. Il savait que celle-ci n'allait pas apprécié.  
  
- Comment?...ma mère...assassiné! Mais c'est impossible! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi m'avoir caché ceci durant toute ses années?  
  
Sunshine ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle même. De la colère? De la peine? De la frustration contre son père et Severus? Elle préférait ne plus rien dire avant que ses paroles ne dépasse sa pensée.  
  
- Tu sais bien que c'était impossible pour ton père de te l'annoncer! Il voulait de protéger contre lui. Queudver lui avait envoyé une lettre lui disant de faire attention à ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait surtout pas te perdre...comme je ne veut pas te perdre moi aussi.  
  
Sunshine savait au fond d'elle même qu'ils avaient bien réagit..mais elle était en colère contre eux pareil et ça se comprenait très bien. Elle se pencha légèrement vers son père et lui donna un baiser sur le front tout en lui murmurant :  
  
- Papa...je vais revenir te voir...mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout cela avant?  
  
Elle se tourna vers Severus sans lui montrer la moindre affection.  
  
- Je voudrais retourner à Poudlard. Je suis fatiguée.  
  
- Comme tu veux Sunny.  
  
Ils sortirent donc de la chambre en silence et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Ils transplanèrent donc et arrivèrent devant les portes de Poudlard.  
  
- Merci de m'avoir accompagné à l'hôpital.  
  
- Je suis là pour ça Sunny. Passe une bonne nuit.  
  
- Oui, bonne nuit « Professeur Rogue ».  
  
Severus eut un mal immense en entendant Sunshine l'appeler ainsi. Il savait que s'était normal qu'elle lui en veulent...mais ceci l'avait quand même blessé. Il espérait seulement que ça colère ne durait pas longtemps.  
  
Du côté de Sunshine, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa mère avait été assassinée et elle ne l'avait jamais su. Son père était à l'hôpital car quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer. Pourquoi tout le monde s'en prenait-il à sa famille de cette façon?  
  
~ Voilà ce qui termine mon chapitre!!!! Niark!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Comment avez-vous trouvé la visite à l'hôpital et tout le reste??? J'attend vos appréciation!!!! Merci encore de lire ma fic!!!!! Tourlou la gang!!!!! Ah oui..je ne sais pas exactement quand je vais mettre mon prochain chapitre!! Je vais essayer de me dépêcher!!! ~ 


	18. Rancunes et culpabilisation

Je suis vraiment DÉSOLER de vous avoir fais attendre ainsi!!!!! Mais le pire la dedans...c'est que vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu avant de recevoir le prochaine chapitre, car je part en vacance!!! Mais conter sur moi, je vais essayer d'écrire le plus que je peux durant mes vacance pour que je puisse mettre un nouveau chapitre dès mon retour!!!!!  
  
Merci beaucoup gang pour vos reviews!!!! Je les apprécie toujours autant!!!! Même qu'elle m'aident à me démêler dans mon histoire!!! ^__^ Et oui...je suis mêler par bout!!!! Mdr!!  
  
ATTENTION : Je vous demande de ne RIEN me dire sur le tome 5 de Harry Potter!!!!! Je ne l'ai pas lu et ça va prendre un bout avant que ça soit le cas!!! Merci!!!  
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Aulandra : Voilà un nouveau chapitre!!!! Je suis contente de voir que tu as bien aimer mon dernier chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras celui là autant!!!! Merci de tes reviews et de tes é-mail la grande!!! ^__^ Bizous  
  
La shtoumpfette : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews!!!! Et tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, j'ai pensée à toi1!!! MERCI beaucoup de m'avoir donner de tes commentaires!!! ÇA ma beaucoup aidé!! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce new chapitre!!!! Merci encore! Tourlou!  
  
Sérafina : Salut toi!!! Comme tu doit te le douter...je ne peux rien te dire encore!!! Mais perd pas patience!!!! Tu risque de tout savoir dans le prochain chapitre!!!! ^__^ Tu vois...ça sert la patience des fois!! J'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire!!!! Tourlou!!!  
  
Lune d'argent : Salut toi!!!! Merci beaucoup pour l'aide que tu me porte dans mon histoire!!!! Même si quelques fois tu m'as mêler...ça m'a beaucoup aider!!! ^__^ J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!!!! Quant à moi....j'attend les new chapitre de ta fic que j'aime toujours autant!!!!  
  
Sandy : Merci beaucoup!!! Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic!!! J'espère que la suite te plairas!!!! Tourlou!  
  
Lily : Salut!!! Pour les réponses à tes questions...je peux juste te dire d'aller lire la suite!!!! ^___^ Pas trop fâcher j'espère??!!? Quant à toi...tu as besoin de mettre la suite de ton histoire bientôt!!!!! Tourlou!  
  
Bonne lecture!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 18, Rancunes et culpabilisation  
  
Toute cette histoire avec sa mère, avait grandement affecté Sunshine. Mais il n'avait pas qu'elle qui se sentait mal, Harry aussi.  
  
Harry était étendue sur son lit. Il n'avait pas voulu dire à ses amis comment il se sentait depuis l'attaque de Sirius. Au fond de lui, il y avait une grande souffrance. C'est le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait, et il fallait qu'il se fasse attaqué par la personne qui détestait le plus, Voldemort. Il culpabilisait de son sort. Tous les êtres qu'il aimait, finissaient pas être blessés ou pire...mourraient. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça l'arrive à Hermione et Ron.  
  
Et Sunshine. Il n'oserait jamais la regarder ce matin en cours de potion après ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de sa mère. Il était sûr qu'elle savait la vérité en ce moment même.  
  
Harry finit pas sortir de ses pensées et regarda l'heure sur son réveil matin.  
  
- MERDE!! Je vais être encore en retard pour le cours de potion.  
  
Harry se leva comme une bombe et s'habilla aussi vite qu'il ne le pu. Il courrait dans les couloirs, se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible jusque dans les cachots. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il arriva en classe, tous les élèves étaient déjà présent et le professeur Rogue commençait à expliquer sa matière. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur ce matin.  
  
- Mr Potter! Encore en retard! Vous faites exprès ou quoi!? 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue ce soir! Allez-vous asseoir maintenant.  
  
Harry ne regarda même pas le professeur Rogue. Il se dirigea lentement à côté de Ron. Il remarqua alors que Sunshine n'était pas assis avec Hermione comme elle le faisait avant, mais bien avec Drago.  
  
Sunshine s'était effectivement assis à côté de Drago. Non pas parce qu'elle était fâché contre Hermione, mais elle voulait être le plus loin possible de Harry...enfin, pour l'instant.  
  
Sunshine n'avait pas expliqué encore à Drago ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital. Elle comptait bien le faire, mais pour l'instant, elle essayait de se concentrer le mieux qu'elle le pouvait sur le cours.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, comme je le disait avant que Mr Potter n'arrive, vous allez fabriquer une potion de colore tout. Elle est très inoffensif, mais faîtes gaffe pareil, expliqua Rogue en posant un regard menaçant au pauvre Neville.  
  
En effet, cette potion n'avait rien de bien dangereux pour une fois. Elle permettait seulement à la personne qui en prenait de changer ses cheveux de couleur.  
  
Le cours se passa bien. Sunshine travaillait avec Drago, Hermione avec Lavande, Ron avec Harry et...  
  
BOUM!!!!!!  
  
Tous les élèves se précipitèrent sous leur bureau. Lorsque la fumé se dissipa, les élèves commencèrent à se relever et regardèrent automatiquement dans la direction de Neville.  
  
Neville se faisait très petit dans son coin lorsque le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers lui d'un pas menaçant.  
  
- Londubat! Vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous faites? Vous n'êtes pas capable de faire une potion sans qu'elle n'explose?! Votre potion aurait du être orange...elle est verte!!!!! Dit-il sous la colère.  
  
C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre du fond de la salle et qui paralysait la classe en entier.  
  
- Professeur! Laissez donc Neville un peu. Il n'a sûrement pas fait exprès. Il n'est pas si idiot que ça quand même!  
  
- Je vous demande pardon, Miss Black.  
  
- J'ai dit que Neville n'a pas besoin que vous soyez toujours sur son dos. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi nerveux et ça se comprend.  
  
Le concerner avait baiser la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Rogue et était devenu rapidement pourpre.  
  
Le professeur Rogue regardait Sunshine comme si celle-ci lui avait lancer des dards empoisonnés.  
  
- 40 points sera enlevé à Serpentard pour votre manque de respect envers un professeur...et je vous attend en retenue ce soir en compagnie de Mr Potter!  
  
Sunshine fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendue. Drago la regardait surpris et incertain par l'attitude de son amour.  
  
La fin des cours s'annonça et les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors du cours de potions avant que le professeur Rogue ne leur enlève d'autres points.  
  
Sunshine et Drago sortirent ensemble et Drago en profita pour l'amener dans un couloir désert.  
  
- Tu veux bien me dire à quoi tu joues Sunny?  
  
- Je ne joue à rien.  
  
- Depuis ce matin que tu es étrange, tu n'es plus la Sunny que j'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express! Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Rogue et Potter!!! Tu ne leur à même pas dit Bonjour!  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...  
  
- Je m'en fais pour toi Sunny! Et...tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce qui s'était réellement passé hier...à l'hôpital!?  
  
Sunshine sentit des larmes lui monter au yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Elle se lança dans les bras de Drago.  
  
- Severus, la personne que j'aimait le plus après mon père, mon père lui même et mon ami...m'ont mentit à propos de ma mère, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
Sunshine expliqua donc toute l'histoire à son amour.  
  
- Je commence à comprendre un peu, lui dit Drago doucement.  
  
- C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Severus et Harry! J'ai encore besoins de temps.  
  
Ils finirent leur discussion tout en marchant vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Drago avait essayer du mieux qu'il le pouvait de réconforter Sunshine. Il l'aimait tellement que ça lui brisait le c?ur de la voir dans cette état.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Durant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés dans des fauteuil dans leur salle commun. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils se regardaient seulement. Ron décida alors de couper ce lourd silence.  
  
- Harry?! Tu es sûr de bien aller?  
  
- On s'inquiète pour toi tu sais, rajouta Hermione.  
  
- Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en nous!  
  
- Je sais Ron, lui dit Harry.  
  
Il y eu encore un silence jusqu'à ce que Harry sentit des larmes lui monter dans les yeux.  
  
- Pouvez-vous me dire POURQUOI il faut toujours que ma famille est mal? Mon parrain se fait attaquer, Sunny est fâché contre moi...tout va mal! Et cette retenue pour ce soir!!  
  
Harry s'était accoté sur ses genoux, les mains sur son visage pour cacher sa tristesse à ses deux amis. Il sentit alors deux bras protecteur l'entourer. Il leva les yeux et vit que Ron et Hermione étaient venus s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'entourant d'amour. Ils restèrent de même quelques minutes. Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux.  
  
- Je ne voudrais pas être casse pieds...mais je crois qu'il y a une personne assez grincheux que tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Harry! Lui dit Ron.  
  
Harry regarda son ami et eu un sourire en entendant Ron appeler Rogue « Monsieur Grincheux. ». Même Hermione qui n'aimait pas que les garçons parlent des professeurs en mal ne pu réprimer son sourire.  
  
- Tu as raison Ron, je vais y aller de ce pas!  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
- On se voit plus tard Harry! Lui dit Hermione.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
Harry se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du professeur Rogue. Les couloirs étaient froid et humide, ce qui ne rassura pas beaucoup Harry. Il arriva bientôt devant la porte et entra dans la pièce. Sunshine et Rogue étaient déjà arrivé et ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'être réconcilier...loin de là!  
  
- Vous voilà Potter! Vous êtes arriver de justesse. Votre retenue consisteras à nettoyer la salle de cours de potion. Et je veux qu'elle brille! Je vous laisse seul, et je suppose que vous saviez déjà qu'il était inutile de penser à prendre vos baguettes! Au boulot maintenant!  
  
Le professeur Rogue leur donna des seaux remplis d'eau et des balais et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.  
  
Sunshine et Harry se mirent alors au travail. Ils restèrent en silence, se concentrant à leur corvée. Le silence était lourd à supporté. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il devait dire quelque chose...mais quoi? Il regarda Sunshine quelques instants et se lança :  
  
- Euh...Sunny...est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours?  
  
Sunshine ne répondit rien à cette question. Elle continua à laver le plancher comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.  
  
- Sunny! Pourquoi refuse tu de me parler?  
  
Sunshine se tourna vers Harry. En voyant l'expression sur son visage, Harry aurait préféré ne rien avoir dit.  
  
- Te parler? Pourquoi te parlerais-je? Ah c'est vrai! Peut-être connais-tu quelque chose d'autre à propos de moi que j'ignores! C'est correct d'abord, nous pouvons continuer à parler, je serais ravie d'apprendre d'autre vérité sur mon cas! Répondit-elle furieusement.  
  
- Mais...quand est-ce vas tu te décider à me pardonner? Sirius m'avait promis de ne rien te dire! Que voulait tu que je fasse?  
  
- J'en sais rien moi! Tu aurait pu essayer de le convainque de me dire la vérité! Bien non, Môssieur Potter à décider de faire à sa tête et de se mêler de ses affaires!  
  
Harry resta surpris de la réaction de Sunshine. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu l'appeler Potter. Il culpabilisait de plus en plus.  
  
- Comme ça...tu vas en vouloir à tout le monde durant toute ta vie, c'est bien ça!?  
  
- Comprend dont un peu! Je viens d'apprendre que les personnes que je considérait le plus m'ont mentit durant toutes ses années. À ta place, tu devrais me comprend avec ce qui est arrivé à tes parents!  
  
Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce que Sunshine était en train de devenir? Sunshine s'aperçut de la gravité de ses paroles...mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer. C'était peut-être dure à entendre, mais c'était la pure vérité!  
  
- Alors...c'est comme ça que tu prend ça! Je pensait que tu avait plus de jugeote Sunshine! Tant pis, je ne peux plus rien faire moi!  
  
Comme la retenue avait finit il y avait bientôt 5 minutes, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie sans accorder un regard à Sunshine. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa salle commune, furieux par les événement qui venait de se passer.  
  
Sunshine était rester dans la salle de cours. Mais que ce passait-il? Pourquoi personne ne comprenait comment elle agissait? Ce n'était pas si compliquer à comprend pourtant! Elle décida de se changer les idées et d'aller parler à une personne qui pourrait la comprend au moins : Heyden!  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte de Poudlard qui menait au parc. Sunshine avait du passer auparavant chercher une robe de sorcier plus chaude, car il faisait très froid dehors. Lorsqu'elle sortit à l'extérieur, il n'y avait que quelques élèves dans les environs. Elle décida de ne pas leur porter attention. Elle alla, comme elle le faisait toujours, vers le banc où elle rencontrait Heyden. Elle espérait de tout c?ur que celui-ci soit présent. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un de neutre dans cette histoire.  
  
Elle arriva donc au banc en question et appella Heyden.  
  
- Heyden! Es-tu là?  
  
Pour seul réponse, elle entendit un battement d'aile au dessus d'elle et qui vient se poser à ses côtés.  
  
« Tu voulais me voir Sunny? »  
  
Sunshine ne pu tenir sa tristesse et éclata en pleurs.  
  
« Qui à oser de mettre dans cette état ma belle? »  
  
- Harry...Severus...et mon père! dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
« Explique moi ton problème Sunny! »  
  
Sunshine lui raconta donc l'histoire de sa mère, la vérité qui lui avait été caché et la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle réalité, elle se sentait trahi par ses proches.  
  
« Je te comprend d'avoir réagit de cette façon! »  
  
- C'est vrai!?  
  
« Absolument, personne n'aurait le droit de te faire de la peine! »  
  
C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière eux. Heyden eut à peine le temps de se mettre à l'abris.  
  
- Sunny!  
  
- Drago!? Mais que fais-tu ici?  
  
- Je te cherchais...je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ta retenue.  
  
- Très bien. Merci! répondit-elle froidement.  
  
- Au fait...à qui parlait tu de cette façon?  
  
- À PERSONNE! S'écria Sunshine. Tu vois quelqu'un avec moi? NON! Donc je ne parle à personne.  
  
- D'accord Sunny! Je te crois. Ne t'emballe pas comme ça!  
  
- Je ne m'emballe pas...c'est toi qui est toujours sur mon dos! Tu m'espionnes ou quoi? Demanda-t-elle furieusement.  
  
- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends! Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi! Mais comme tu as l'air de ne pas vouloir me parler, je te laisse!  
  
Drago quitta Sunshine d'un pas rapide. Il n'en revenait pas de voir Sunshine réagir de cette façon. Qu'avait-il dit de SI grave pour qu'elle ne mettes aussi vite en colère?  
  
Sunshine sentait les vibrations de Drago s'éloigner d'elle. Il lui prit quelque minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
- Pourquoi j'ai agit de cette façon envers Drago? Il ne m'a fait rien de mal pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi?? Je suis en train de devenir folle à la fin!  
  
« Mais non Sunny! Ne te culpabilise pas. C'est lui qui est arrivé sans prévenir. »  
  
- Peut-être...mais je n'aurais pas du réagie aussi fortement. Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il te voit...mais je peux quand même rester gentille avec. Je dois aller m'excuser au près de lui! Désolé Heyden! Je reviendrai de voir un autre jour.  
  
« Fais bien attention à toi! »  
  
Sunshine courra jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard et se précipita vers la chambre de Drago. Elle espérait le trouver. Même si les filles n'étaient pas autorisées à pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons, Sunshine ne se gêna pas pour monter les escalier de celui-ci.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir de Drago, elle ne sentit aucun présence...rien. Les garçons qui partageaient la chambre avec lui n'étaient pas non plus. Sunshine décida de s'asseoir sur le lit de Drago et de l'attendre patiemment.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle vit les formes d'un étrange objet. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une petite boîte. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers l'étagère. Elle décida de l'ouvrir et découvrit une petite bassine. Elle sentait de drôles de vibrations qui provenait de cette objet. Sans l'avertir, son doigt toucha au liquide que contenait la bassine et elle se sentit très étrange. Ça tête lui faisait mal...elle ne se sentait plus dans la chambre de Drago. Elle avait fermé les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit ceux-ci, elle ne pu qu'avoir un choc...elle pouvait...VOIR!!!!!  
  
~ Et voilà!!! C'est la fin déjà!!! ^__^ J'espère que vus avez aimé!!! Je sais, je sais...Sunshine est assez révolter dans ce chapitre!!!! Ils vous restent qu'à découvrir si ça va s'arranger dans le prochain!!! Qui sait? Il va peut-être se passer quelque chose de grave encore un fois!!??? Niark Niark!!!! SUSPENCE!!!!!!!!! À la prochaine!!! Je vais essayer de me dépêcher!!!! ~ 


	19. Une journée magnifique

Salut vous tous!!!! Désoler pour le moment d'attente que vous avez du subir avant de recevoir ce nouveau chapitre...mais j'était partit en vacance!!!!!!!! Mais tout ça peut avoir du positif! La preuve : j'ai pu écrire 2 nouveau chapitre pour vous!!!! Et voici le premier!!!!!!!! J'espère que vous aller aimez!!!!! En passant...MERCI ma tite Deedlit pour m'avoir aider durant notre super semaine de camping!!!!! J'apprécie!!!! Comment dire...C'était intéressant!! LOL!!!  
  
Vous allez avoir droit à de l'action dans la fin de ce chapitre et beaucoup de mistère!!!!  
  
Malheureusement pour moi...JKR n'a pas voulu me donner les personnages d'Harry Potter!! Donc...je doit me contenter de mon histoire et de mes personnages!!!! Malgré que c'est un bon début!  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Aulandra : Merci encore de lire ma fic ma grande!!!! C'est le fun de voir qu'il y a du monde qui aime autant ta fic!!!! En passant...bon voyage en Allemagne, maudite chanceuse!!!! ^__^ Tourlou  
  
Serafina Pekkala : Coucou ti toi!!!!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui pourrait te permettre de te poser encore plus de questions!!!!! Niark Niark!!!!! J'espère que tu va l'aimer!!!! Merci pour tes reviews ma grande!!!! Babouille  
  
Miya Black : POUAA!!!!! « Miya à trouver une pensine!?» Tu te crois vraiment dans ma fic toi là!!!!!! C'est le fun de voir ça!!!! ^__^ Tu vas voir ta réponse dès les premières lignes!!!! Merci pour tes reviews la grande!!  
  
Lune d'argent : Allo toi!!!! J'espère que tu va aimer mon chapitre!!!!! Mais moi j'ai hate de recevoir d'autre chapitre de toi aussi!!!! Lol!!! Tk.prend soin de toi la grande et merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fic!!!! XxX  
  
Sur ce Bonne lecture!!!!  
  
Chapitre 19, Une magnifique journée...  
  
En effet, Sunshine était tombée sur une pensine que Drago avait mis dans une petite boîte. Cela expliqua pourquoi elle pouvait voir. En réalité, elle était plongée dans un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas et qui avait été vécu par quelqu'un d'autre, donc il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ce qui l'entourait.  
  
Elle était dans une grand pièce qui donnait froid dans le dos. Tout était sombre. Il n'y avais qu'une petite fenêtre qui laissait pénétré quelques rayons de soleil...mais sans plus. Elle entendit soudainement des pas se diriger vers elle. Elle recula tranquillement, attendant de voir l'intrus qui s'amenait dans sa direction.  
  
Elle sentit alors les vibrations d'un corps qu'elle connaissait très bien, Drago. Elle le voyait maintenant de ses propres yeux! Malgré l'image qu'elle s'avait fait de lui, elle le trouva très beau. C'est cheveux d'un blond doré, c'est beaux yeux gris-bleu et sa grand musculature fesait de lui un très belle homme.  
  
Sunshine fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de pas qui venaient de derrière elle cette fois-ci. Elle se tourna et fit face à un homme de grande taille, cheveux aussi blond que ceux de Drago...mais dont les yeux étaient vides de vie et très menaçants.  
  
Drago s'avança lentement vers son père, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Ce n'était pas le Drago qu'elle connaissait.  
  
- Tu es la honte de la famille Drago! Comment as-tu osé parler de cette façon au maître? Il te proposait le pouvoir...et toi...tu le refuses. Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Malfoy!  
  
Lucius s'avança vers Drago et lui donna un gifle en pleins visage. Drago faillit s'effondrer, mais tenu le coup et fit face à son père, le regardant froidement.  
  
- Comment ose-tu me défier de cette façon?  
  
Drago reçut une autre gifle venant de son père..mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus forte. Drago ne put tenir sur ses jambes et tomba sur le sol. Il ne cria pas...non...il restait sans expression, même si la douleur était insupportable.  
  
- Tu vas voir ce que je fais des fils comme toi?  
  
Lucius leva la main et s'élança un troisième fois sur son propre fils.  
  
- NON!!!! S'écria Sunshine, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
C'est alors que tout devint flou autour d'elle. Un tourbillon l'entoura. Elle ne vit plus rien. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle sentit les bras de quelqu'un autour d'elle. Ses bras si protecteurs. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de Drago.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda celui-ci.  
  
- En fait...euh...je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi! Je suis vraiment désoler Drago. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.  
  
Drago resta silencieux durant quelques instants, mais finit par serrer plus fortement Sunshine qui lui répondit pas un baiser remplit de passion. Après s'être assit sur son lit, Drago regarda Sunshine attentivement. Elle semblait être mal à l'aise.  
  
- Je suppose que tu n'as pas aimer mon souvenir?  
  
- Pas vraiment non! Je ne comprend toujours pas comment un père peu être aussi cruel envers son propre fils!  
  
- Je te l'avait bien dit que mon père n'était qu'un salaud.  
  
- Peut-être...mais là à battre son fils...ouff...s'est vraiment ignoble.  
  
Sunshine se tourna vers Drago et passa délicatement ses mains sur le visage de celui-ci.  
  
- Drago?  
  
- Humm!  
  
- Tu sais que tu es très beau!  
  
Drago ne put que répondre pas un sourire.  
  
- Merci!  
  
Celle-ci embrassait fougueusement son amour. Leur langues se mêlèrent ensemble pour ne former qu'un! Elle ne voulait plus jamais le quitter ou être fâcher contre lui...elle tenait trop à lui.  
  
- Sunshine?  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Tu veux venir avec moi au Pré-au-lard demain? On pourrait aller se promener et profiter du beau temps!  
  
- Ça va me faire plaisir de passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, mon amour!  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent de plus belles. Sunshine était heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec Drago et espérait passer un belle journée demain en sa compagnie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
La journée pour la sortie au Pré-au-lard arriva enfin. Sunshine avait tant attendue cette journée, qu'elle ne pu rester au lit bien longtemps.  
  
Elle s'habilla donc de sa robe de sorcier et descendit dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves y étaient déjà et elle sentit la présence de Kalya. Elle décida d'aller la rejoindre en attendant Drago.  
  
Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Drago arriva en compagnie d'un jeune homme que Sunshine n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué la présence. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir à côté de Kalya. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.  
  
Sunshine salua donc Kalya et se dirigea vers Drago qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.  
  
- Salut ma belle!  
  
- Bonjour à toi aussi! Répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
  
- Prête pour notre sortie?  
  
- C'est sûr que je suis prête! Ça tout pris pour que je puisses m'endormir hier soir!  
  
- Allons-y dans ce cas, dit Drago amusé de voir Sunshine si énervé.  
  
Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-lard. Le petit village sorcier était bondé de monde. Certains sortaient de chez Zonko, les bras chargés de succulents bonbons, tandis que d'autres revenaient du magasin de farces et attrapes avec des grands sacs remplis de trucs les plus fous les uns des autres.  
  
Drago et Sunshine marchaient à travers tous ses gens en rigolant comme des enfants.  
  
- Sunny?!  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Je t'aime!  
  
Sunshine fut surprise par ce changement d'attitude aussi radicale. Drago, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, rajouta aussitôt :  
  
- C'est vrai Sunny! Je t'aime tellement que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi!  
  
Sunshine apprécia de sentir autant de sincérité dans ses paroles. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Elle sauta alors au cou de celui-ci, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie. Elle lui donna un tendre baiser et lui chuchota amoureusement à l'oreille :  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Drago Malfoy et rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela!  
  
Drago la regarda amoureusement et avec tendresse, il lui caressa la joue tout aussi ému que celle-ci. Sunshine prit délicatement la main de son amour et déposa un doux baiser dans son creux.  
  
- My lady, accepteriez-vous de venir prendre une bière au beurre en ma compagnie?  
  
- Certainement, mon preux chevalier, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent aux trois balais.  
  
Il y avait autant de gens dans le pub qu'à l'extérieur. Drago et Sunshine réussirent de peine et de misère à trouver une petite table dans le fond. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Rosemerta arriva le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Bonjour vous deux!  
  
- Bonjour Mrs. Rosemerta! La salua poliment Drago.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?  
  
- Nous allons prendre deux bières au beurre!  
  
Rosemerta partit donc au comptoir et revint peu de temps après avec la commende de Drago.  
  
- Passez une belle journée! Dit-elle en les quittant.  
  
Ils passèrent un très bon moment à discuter ensemble, buvant tranquillement leur bière au beurre.  
  
- Que voudrais-tu faire quand nous allons sortir de Poudlard? Demanda Drago.  
  
- J'aimerais bien devenir Médicomage ou bien travailler dans le domaine de la santé! Et toi?  
  
- J'en sais trop rien, mais j'ai encore le temps d'y penser!  
  
Leur journée à Pré-au-lard s'écoula s'y rapidement, que déjà, il était temps de retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Sunshine s'était senti si bien durant cette journée, qu'elle ne voulait pas partir toute suite. Drago lui avait permis de se changer les idées Elle ne pensait plus vraiment à ses problèmes avec Severus et Harry.  
  
- Voudrais-tu prendre une dernière marche avant de partir Drago? Je me sens si bien avec toi.  
  
- Tout ce que tu voudras ma belle!  
  
Ils marchèrent donc encore dans le village durant quelques minutes. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la cabane hurlante, Sunshine se figea sur place.  
  
- Sunny? Ça ne va pas!? Demanda Drago inquiet.  
  
- Euh...ça va Drago! Mais...je viens de me rappeler de quelques choses! Tu as juste à aller à Poudlard, je te rejoindrai plus tard! Répondit-elle essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de rester naturelle.  
  
- Tu es sûr de ça? Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux!?  
  
- Non! Je t'assure...je vais pouvoir m'arranger!  
  
- Si tu le dis!  
  
Sunshine partit donc dans la direction opposée de Drago. Cependant, le comportement de cette dernière, rendit Drago méfiant. Il décida de la suivre, même si elle lui avait dit le contraire.  
  
De son côté, Sunshine cherchait désespérément à retrouver la voix qu'elle avait entendue.  
  
- Heyden! Est-ce bien toi? Où te caches-tu?  
  
Sunshine continua à avancer, mais plus elle avançait, plus le village de Pré-au-lard s'éloignait d'elle. Elle entendit enfin une réponse.  
  
« Par ici Sunny! C'est bien moi! »  
  
Sunshine arriva auprès de son ami faucon.  
  
- Mais que fais-tu ici? Il a fallu que je laisse Drago encore un fois.  
  
« Je sais ma grande...mais je croyais que je comptais autant que Drago pour toi!? »  
  
- Oui...enfin! Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?  
  
« C'est à propos de ton père? »  
  
- Mon père! dit-elle surprise.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux présences hostiles lui prendre les bras et la tenir fermement.  
  
- Mais...lâchez moi! Heyden! Aide moi! Cria-t-elle de toute ses forces.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie! Tout va bien! »  
  
Sunshine n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cette dernière phrase, puisqu'elle reçut un dur coup sur la tête qui la fit s'évanouir.  
  
Durant ce temps, Drago était caché derrière un buisson et regardait la scène avec rage. Mais ce qui se passa par la suite, figea Drago sur place.  
  
- Non! C'est impossible! pensa-t-il.  
  
C'est alors que Sunshine et ses agresseurs transplanèrent. Drago eut de la difficulté à se remettre de ses émotions, mais lorsqu'il put enfin réagir, il courra à toute jambe vers Poudlard.  
  
Il parcourait les couloirs, accrochant quiconque sur son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le bureau de Dumbledore, il ne pu y entrer, car il ne possédait pas le mot de passe.  
  
- NON! LAISSER MOI ENTRER! Cria-t-il désespérément en se déchaînant sur la porte.  
  
Il commençait à sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux, lorsqu'une voix parvenue derrière lui.  
  
- Mr Malfoy! Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Dumbledore tout aussi calmement qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
- Sunshine...elle s'est fait enlevée!  
  
~ Et voilà la fin de mon chapitre!!!! Désoler si ça finit raide!!!! Niark Niark!!!! Dites moi ce que vous en penser!!! Vous aller commencer à mieux comprendre dans le prochain chapitre!!!!! J'ai un petite ANNONCE : Ma fic est à la vieille d'être terminer, mais je vous préviens qu'il y aura probablement une suite à tout cela!!! Il me reste à revoir mes idées et l'histoire!!!! J'espère que ça va vous plaire!!!! Pour l'instant, MERCI pour vos reviews mes amours!!!!! À la prochaine! ~ 


	20. Trahison

Aille...j'ai 100 REVIEW!!!!!!!! Youpi! Youpi! Youpi! *Je saute de joie en ce moment même!* MERCI énormément de lire ma fic avec autant d'intérêt!!!!! C'est super le fun!!!!!  
  
Et j'espère que mes SUPER lecteurs vont être content...car je vous annonce qu'il y aura probablement une SUITE à tout ça!!!!!! Et oui, elle mijote dans ma tête et j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux pour qu'elle vous plaise!!!! Mais je sais pas encore quand je vais pouvoir la mettre sur ff.net, alors, regarder bien vos écran!!!!  
  
Pour l'instant, j'espère que ce prochain chapitre va vous plaire, même si la moitié des choses la dedans appartient à JKR!!!!  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à ma grande amie Deedlit qui va me manquer beaucoup beaucoup!!! ^__^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Deedlit : JE T'AIME FORT MA GRANDE!!!!!!! Ça fais vraiment bizarre! C'est le premier chapitre que j'envoie et que tu n'es plus à Rimouski!!!! J'espère que tu vas te faire du fun à Québec city!!!!! On garde contact ma belle!!!! Adios amigos!!!! -XxxX-  
  
Lunenoire : Salut toi!!! Ça fais plaisir de recevoir à nouveau des reviews de ta part ma grande!!!! Je commençait à me demander où tu étais!!! Merci beaucoup et j'Espère que tu apprécieras ce new chapitre avec un Drago en rage!!!! Tu va enfin le voir!!!  
  
Serafina Pekkala : Allo ma grande!!! Voici un chapitre que tu risques d'aimer fort!!!!!! Fais moi part de tes sentiments après dans uns tite review maison!!!! Prend soin de toi!!! XxxX  
  
Rami : Merci de m'avoir ader à atteindre le 100!!!!! Lol!!!! Bye  
  
Lune d'argent : Voici le chapitre que tu voulais tant!!!! Maintenant...c'est à toi de m'envoyer un nouveau chapitre!!!!! ^__^ Et pour les fin de chapitre qui finissait comme celui d'avant...tu es pareil comme moi!!!!! Lol!!!!! Prend soin de toi ma grande!!! Tourlou!!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 20, Trahison  
  
Tout était flou dans sa tête. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi avait-elle un mal de tête aussi fort? Où était Drago? Et Heyden? Pourquoi ce trouvait-il là?  
  
Sunshine était réellement bouleversée par tout ces évènements. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était froide et humide. Elle ne sentait aucune lumière parvenir à elle. Tout était silencieux...trop silencieux même.  
  
Une porte se fit entendre en arrière d'elle, ce qui l'a sortit de ses pensées. La silhouette d'un homme apparut dans le cadre de porte. Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent.  
  
Sunshine se sentait très étrange. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas, mais comptait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions.  
  
Malgré tout, une voix dans sa tête l'empêchait de se concentrer.  
  
-Mais qui-est-ce? Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà sentit ses vibrations de corps avant! Mais où? Pensa-t-elle.  
  
L'homme était maintenant devant elle. Il restait debout, la regardant de la tête au pied.  
  
-J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête Sunshine? dit la voix grave.  
  
Sunshine ne répondit rien. Elle réfléchissait. Où avait-elle entendue cette voix? Elle était sûr de l'avoir entendue à quelque part.  
  
-Je suppose que tu te demandes qui je suis? Pourtant, nous sommes proche en quelque sorte!  
  
-...à mon Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Vous êtes le père de Drago!  
  
-Tu peux m'appeler Lucius Malfoy. Je constate que tu as retrouvé la parole.  
  
-Pourquoi suis-je ici? Je veux retourner à Poudlard! Demanda Sunshine d'une voix tremblante, mais ferme.  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de me reconnaître réellement!  
  
-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je ne vous connais pas et je ne veux surtout pas vous connaître! Lui dit-elle froidement.  
  
-Pourtant, tu avais l'air heureuse la première fois que tu m'a vue.  
  
-Arrêtez vos histoires et expliquez-vous!  
  
-Comme tu veux! Répondit Lucius  
  
Malfoy s'arrêta de parler et ce concentra du mieux qu'il le pu. Sunshine sentit les vibrations de son corps changer. Ce n'était plus le même homme qui se trouvait devant elle auparavant! D'ailleurs, était-ce encore un homme?  
  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à côté d'elle.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible! se dit-elle.  
  
« Me reconnais-tu maintenant, Sunny?! »  
  
-NON! Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça Heyden? S'écria-t-elle avec rage.  
  
Lucius se retransforma en un homme grand, au cheveux blond long et portant une grande robe de sorcier noire flottant derrière lui.  
  
-Comment avez-vous oser? Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, hypocrite, manipulateur...  
  
-Ça suffit maintenant! Coupa Lucius d'une voix forte, ce qui arrêta Sunshine.  
  
Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Sunshine. Qui devait-elle croire maintenant? Et Drago? Est-il comme son père?  
  
-NON! Enlèves ses idées-là de ta tête! Il te la lui-même dit! Il t'aime et il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi, pensa-t-elle. Mais jusque où serait-il prêt à aller? Ce retrouver dans le mauvais clan!?  
  
-Est-ce que Drago t'a dit quoique ce soit sur lui et moi?  
  
-Il aurait dû?  
  
-Pour qu'une jeune fille comme toi, dont le père a été emprisonné sans raisons, est bien voulu sortir avec un futur mangemort, c'est que mon fils ne ta sûrement rien dit à ce sujet!  
  
Sunshine était stupéfait. Comment un père pouvait agir ainsi? Elle savait que Drago ne voulait pas ressembler à son père et devenir mangemort...enfin, elle l'espérait de tout coeur.  
  
-Je ne vous crois pas! Drago ne deviendra jamais un mangemort...et même s'il le devenait, je resterais auprès de lui de toute façon!  
  
-Et pourquoi, toi, tu ne viendrais pas avec nous?! C'est sûr que Drago te suivrais, tu l'as dit toi même, vous vous aimez!  
  
-JAMAIS! Mon père et Severus m'ont toujours mis en garde du côté obscure. Et je ne vous fais pas confiance!  
  
-Tu avais pourtant confiance en Heyden! Nous ne faisons qu'un maintenant! Alors, pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance? Tu fais confiance à Black et Rogue...mais t'ont-ils dit la vérité à propos de ta mère?  
  
-ARRÊTER! Vous ne réussirez pas à me virer contre ma famille!  
  
-Tu l'as fais toute seule!  
  
Sunshine n'osait pas l'avouer, mais Lucius avait raison sur ce point. Elle sentit son coeur se déchirer en deux. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Mais s'était si difficile.  
  
-Je vais te laisser seule Sunny! Tu pourras réfléchir à ma proposition. J'espère pour toi et tes proches que tu feras la bonne décision, lui dit Lucius d'une voix froide et menaçante, qui ne menait qu'à une seule possibilité.  
  
Lucius Malfoy sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. La pièce retomba dans le noir total.  
  
Sunshine ne pu continuer à se retenir et fondit en larmes. Que devait-elle faire? C'était choisir entre ses amis et sa famille ou bien Drago! C'était trop difficile! Des larmes lui coulaient sur le visage.  
  
Mais il n'y avait pas seulement ça qui lui brisait le c?ur. En fait, il y avait trois choses...ou plutôt, trois personnes! Sirius, Severus et Harry! Elle s'en voulait à mort de s'être fâchée après eux. Elle savait très bien qu'ils avaient leurs raisons, mais elle...elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa petite personne.  
  
Elle aurait voulu leur avoir pardonné lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Maintenant, il était trop tard! Elle ne l'est reverrais peut-être plus jamais!  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Se demanda-t-elle furieusement.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Durant ce temps, à Poudlard, Drago essayait de garder son calme...mais c'est plutôt difficile. Dumbledore l'invita à monter dans son bureau. De là, il envoya un message à Severus.  
  
Severus, qui était à son bureau lorsqu'il reçu le message, faillit en tomber à terre. Il sortit de son bureau en furie et traversa les couloirs d'un pas plus que rapide.  
  
En arrivant devant le griffon, il vit Harry assis contre le mur. Celui-ci se leva en voyant son professeur arriver.  
  
-Potter! Que faites-vous là?  
  
-Euh...j'ai été bousculé par Malfoy dans les couloirs. Il avait l'air désemparé. En fait...j'ai un mauvais pressentiments et je voulais venir voir le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Severus lui lança un regard noir, mais la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir lui fit perdre sa méchanceté envers Harry.  
  
-Venez avec moi Potter! Je pense que ça vous concerne aussi!  
  
-Mais...de quoi?  
  
-Vous verrez bien assez vite!  
  
Rogue et Harry entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry eut un choc en voyant l'état de Drago. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi...triste! Dumbledore, par contre, semblait aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
-Venez-vous asseoir, dit-il de sa voix douce.  
  
Il se tourna vers Drago et l'invita gentiment à raconter son histoire.  
  
-J'était allé avec Sunny au Pré-au-lard. Nous avions passé une très belle journée. Tout c'était passé normalement...jusqu'à ce qu'elle me laisse précipitamment en me disant qu'elle devait faire quelque chose...  
  
Il prit une légère pause, repassant tous ses derniers événements dans sa tête.  
  
-...J'ai décidé de la suivre. Je l'ai donc vu en train de parler avec un faucon! Deux hommes en cagoules sont arrivés par derrière et lui ont donné un dur coup à la tête. Ils ont ensuite transplané...  
  
-Mais pourquoi elle? S'énerva Severus.  
  
-Mr Malfoy?! Reprit Dumbledore, avez-vous une idée où elle aurait pu être amenée?  
  
Drago les regardait les uns après les autres. Il avait honte..comment allaient-ils réagir envers lui? Il prit quand même une chance et leur raconta le reste.  
  
-...en faite...le faucon, avec qui Sunny discutait, s'est transformé par la suite...  
  
-En qui? Demanda à son tour Harry.  
  
-...en mon père, répondit-il gêner, mais beaucoup plus embarrassé et dégoûté.  
  
-LUCIUS MALFOY! S'écria Severus. L'espèce de.....  
  
-Severus! Appela Dumbledore d'une voix douce, mais ferme. Ça ne sers à rien de lancer des insultes! Nous devons plutôt trouver une solution.  
  
-Euh...excusez moi, dit Harry mal à l'aise. Mais croyiez-vous que Sunny aurait pu être amené au...Manoir Malfoy?!  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers Drago.  
  
-Qu'en pensez-vous Mr Malfoy? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.  
  
-Et bien...je pense qu'il aurait pu l'amener là?  
  
-Tu penses? Rétorqua Severus.  
  
-À vrai dire...j'en suis pas mal sûr.  
  
-Bon. Si nous prenons comme départ que Mlle Black est au Manoir Malfoy...Il nous reste à savoir qui ira à sa recherche?!  
  
-Il est hors de question que je n'y aille pas! S'exclama Severus.  
  
-Je connais très bien les pièces secrètes du château! Vous allez avoir besoin de moi, rajouta Drago.  
  
-Moi aussi j'y vais, dit à son tour Harry.  
  
-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais vous ne pouvez aller attaquer le manoir juste tous les trois! J'enverrai une lettre aux ministère de la magie pour qu'il nous envoie des aurores. Je suspendrai les cours le temps qu'il sera nécessaire, expliqua Dumbledore. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer.  
  
Ils sortirent donc du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigèrent vers leurs appartement. Tous étaient bouleversés, mais il y avait encore de l'espoir au fond de leur coeur.  
  
Harry arriva enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
- Foie de crapaud, dit Harry.  
  
Le portrait s'ouvrit donc et Harry pénétra dans la salle commune. Il se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis devant le feu.  
  
-Salut Harry! Lui dit Ron.  
  
-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda alors Hermione.  
  
Harry se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils et les regarda l'un après l'autre.  
  
-Harry!? Dit quelque chose à la fin, s'énerva Ron.  
  
-C'est Sunny! Elle s'est fait enlever.  
  
Ron et Hermione restèrent stupéfait en apprenant cette nouvelle.  
  
-Mais...par qui? Demanda Hermione espérant que Harry pourrait lui répondre.  
  
-Par Lucius Malfoy!  
  
-C'est pas vrai! S'écria Ron, ce qui lui attira des regards venant des autres élèves qui étaient présents.  
  
-Malheureusement, c'est bien le cas, lui confirma Harry.  
  
-Est-ce que Dumbledore à trouver un moyen pour aller la secourir? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Il va envoyer une lettre au ministère pour qu'il nous envoie des aurores. Je vais aller avec eux ainsi que Severus et Drago.  
  
-Mais c'est insensée! Voyons Harry! Tu ne peux pas aller avec eux! S'exclama Hermione. Penses-y un peu. Et si jamais Tu-sais-qui est là! Il va vouloir te tuer.  
  
-Voldemort ne me fait pas peur!  
  
Ron frissonna sur sa chaise en entendant ce nom.  
  
-Je dois l'avouer...Hermione a raison sur ce point. C'est trop dangereux!  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi! Je ne serai pas tout seul de toute façon, rassura Harry.  
  
-Alors si tu y vas...nous y allons aussi! Rajouta Ron.  
  
-C'est hors de question! Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent de quoi! Je veux vous savoir en sécurité à Poudlard!  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Ron!  
  
-Harry a raison. On ne ferait que le gêner! De doute façon, il y a des cours! Continua Hermione.  
  
-À ce sujet...Dumbledore annulera les cours, le temps nécessaire.  
  
Hermione sembla déçu par cette nouvelle. Elle qui aurait bien aimé se changer les idées un peu.  
  
-Bon, je vais aller me coucher, car je doit être en pleine forme pour demain. Nous allons probablement partir demain, leur dit Harry. Bonne nuit!  
  
-Bonne nuit Harry, lui dirent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.  
  
-J'espère que ça va bien se passer!dit Ron à Hermoine tandis que Harry montait les escaliers du dortoir.  
  
-Moi aussi je l'espère Ron. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver!?  
  
-Il nous reste juste à prier Merlin que tout fini pour le mieux, rajouta Ron.  
  
Ils finirent eux aussi par être épuisés et décidèrent d'aller se coucher à leur tour. Demain allait être un autre jour pour Poudlard!  
  
~Pis...qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre? Est-ce que c'était prévisible!?!? J'espère que non...enfin, pas trop j'espère!!!! Souhaitez moi bonne chance pour le prochain chapitre! Il n'est pas encore écrit, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux!!!! Il faut être patient dans la vie!!! MERCI beaucoup encore de lire ma fic et à la prochaine!!! ~ 


	21. Préparation au combat

Salut vous tous! En ce moment, je me cache la tête et n'ose vous regarder! Je suis VRAIEMENT désoler de la longue attente que vous avez du subir! 0__o Mais je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire un chapitre depuis le dernier. L'école a pris une grande place dans mes temps libre et en plus de tout ça, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration! JE m'excuse énormément!!! ^__^ Mais maintenant, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous! Souhaitez seulement que le prochain arrive plus vite et que j'aille le temps!!  
  
Réponses à mes CHER reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : Salut! Dsl encore un fois pour l'attente que tu as du subir! J'espère par contre que tu vas aimer ce new chapitre! Merci pour tes reviews|  
  
Lune d'argent : Et voilà! C'est fait! J'ai ENFIN réussi à mettre un nouveau chapitre! Je sais que ça fais longtemps que tu l'attend celui-là! J'espère que tu vas me pardonner!! ^__^ Pour l'instant, je peux seulement te dire bonne lecture!!! Tourlou!  
  
Daph : Merci pour ta reviews! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic!! ^__^  
  
Ève : Salut toi! Ça fais plaisir de recevoir une reviews de ta part!!!!! Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu vas aimé ce nouveau chapitre même si ça la pris du temps avant que je le mettre!  
  
Vivia : J'espère que tu ne voudras pas me tuer et que tu vas continuer à m'envoyer de reviews même si ce chapitre à pris une éternité avant d'être mis sur ff.net!!!!! Je m'excuse réellement!! Contente de voir que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu te doutais du faucon! Pour ce qui est de la fin de ma fic...je peux rien te dire à part de continuer à la lire! Merci pour ta reviews, elle m'a aidé pour ce chapitre!!! Tourlou!!!  
  
Deedlit : Salut ma grande!!!! On s'est donné le mot pour écrire notre chapitre en même temps coup dont!!!!! ^__^ Merci encore de m'aider et de lire mes chapitre en avance!!! Pour l'instant, je dois me remettre à l'Étude, alors souhaite moi bonne chance!!!! ^__^ Tourloupette ma belle et prend soin de toi!!!! -XXxxxxXX-  
  
Bonne Lecture gang!!  
  
Chapitre 21, Préparation au combat  
  
Harry avait très mal dormit cette nuit là. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Sunshine. Il se doutait que Voldemort avait sûrement un rapport dans cette histoire.  
  
Harry tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et mit ses lunettes. Il regarda son cadran qui marquait 6h30. Malgré tout, il s'habilla de sa robe de sorcier noire et descendit du dortoirs pour se rendre à la grande salle.  
  
La grande salle était encore pratiquement vide. Quelques élèves étaient assis et discutaient avec leurs compagnons de maison. Le problème était que Harry de connaissait pas personne à la table des Griffondors. Son regard se dirigea alors vers la table des Serpentard où se trouvait Drago, tout seul lui aussi. La table des Serpentard de comptait pas grand monde. Harry décida alors de mettre ses rancoeurs de côté et d'aller retrouver Malfoy.  
  
Celui-ci avait l'air désespéré. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il s'approcha doucement et le salua poliment.  
  
-Salut Malfoy!  
  
Drago leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et resta surpris lorsqu'il vit que c'était Harry Potter.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? Demanda-t-il froidement.  
  
Harry s'attendait à ce que Drago soit aussi distant avec lui. Dans le fond, ils s'étaient toujours détesté depuis des années. L'arrivé de Sunshine avait fait, en sorte, que leurs conflits se dissipent quelque peu.  
  
-Euh...je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi!  
  
-Je sais parfaitement ce que tu vis Malfoy! Je te ferais remarquer que Sunny est mon amie aussi!  
  
Drago le regarda sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient vide de vie depuis que Sunshine s'était fait enlever. Il avait même arrêter d'écoeurer les élèves des autres maisons. Drago se dit que Sunshine aurait voulu qu'il répondre correctement à Potter.  
  
-Disons que ça pourrais aller mieux.  
  
-Je vais te laisser à tes occupations! Aurevoir!  
  
-Non! Attend un peu Potter! Lui dit Drago pour le ramener tandis qu'il partait vers la directions de la table des Griffondor.  
  
Harry se retourna vers Drago et attendit de voir ce que Drago voulait.  
  
-Est-ce que tu crois que ça va marcher tout ça? Demanda Drago mal à l'aise de parler ainsi avec Harry Potter.  
  
-Je l'espère bien Malfoy, répondit-il essayant de le rassurer et de se rassurer lui même.  
  
Une voix s'adressa alors à eux :  
  
-Mr. Malfoy et Mr. Potter! Suivez moi je vous prie.  
  
C'est le professeur McGonagal. Elle se tenait devant eux de son air supérieur et très sérieux. Elle leur fit signe et tous deux la suivirent hors de la grande salle.  
  
Elle les amena dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue était présent ainsi que Dumbledore. Celui-ci discutait avec un homme de grande taille.  
  
-Ah...venez donc vous asseoir! Leur dit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent.  
  
Harry et Drago s'avancèrent et prirent une chaise en avant du bureau.  
  
-Comme vous le savez déjà, nous allons aller au Manoir Malfoy aujourd'hui. Je vous présente Mr Érik Mclean, le chef des aurors. Il va venir avec vous trois, ainsi que son équipe. Je lui laisse la parole pour vous expliquer son raisonnement.  
  
Mr Mclean se leva et regarda les trois personnes désignés et commença son discours.  
  
-Premièrement, je dois m'assurer que vous ne tenterez pas de faire quoique ce soit d'imbécile. Je sais que la personne qui a été enlevé tiens beaucoup à vous trois, mais n'essayer pas de faire les héros, ça pourrait nous coûter la victoire!, dit-il en regardant sévèrement Harry et Drago. Le groupe va être séparé à un moment donné. J'irai chercher la jeune fille tandis que vous trois, vous ferai le guet avec quelques-uns de mes hommes.  
  
-C'est hors de question! S'écria Malfoy.  
  
-Mr. Malfoy, je vous en pris, lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais professeur, je connais ce Manoir comme le fond de ma poche! Je sais où elle va être et où ce trouve mon père habituellement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire le piquet.  
  
-Albus, je sais ce que je fais, c'est mon métier! Je ne me ferai certainement pas guider par un enfant de 15 ans, s'offusqua Mclean.  
  
-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix mon ami, lui répondit doucement Dumbledore. Cet enfant, comme vous le dite, a habité dans ce manoir et il connaît ces recoins les plus intimes. Son aide vous sera utile, croyiez moi.  
  
-Si vous le dite! Comme je vous le disait auparavant, c'est la chance de notre vie! Voldemort à fais une erreur en enlevant cette jeune fille. Il n'a fais qu'augmenté notre rage. Ça va être le combat finale! Ne vous lancez surtout pas berner par ses mangemorts! Vous les tuez, ou vous vous faites tuer! Expliqua Mclean, une lueur malfaisante apparaissant au fond de ses yeux.  
  
Drago et Harry se regardèrent perplexe. Ils allaient devoir faire de leur mieux pour rester en vie et secourir Sunshine. Drago espérait ne pas se tromper avec la salle où il pensait retrouver Lucius.  
  
-Maintenant, suivez moi! Nous allons sortir de Poudlard et transplaner vers un lieu désert tout près du Manoir Malfoy! Professeur, dit-il en adressant un signe de tête à Dumbledore.  
  
Mclean sortit du bureau de Dumbledore suivi de près par Harry, Drago et Severus. Severus n'avait pas du tout aimé ce bonhomme qui se pensait plus haut que tout. Mais il avait besoin de tout le soutient possible pour anéantir Voldemort et sauver Sunshine.  
  
Ils traversèrent donc les couloirs de Poudlard où ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves qui venaient de se lever. Les élèves les regardaient passer en se demandant ce qui se passaient. Ils allaient être mis au courant par Dumbledore le matin même lors du petit déjeuner.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Un petit groupe de personne avançaient tranquillement, sans faire de bruit, vers un immense Manoir sombre. Seul le bruit de leur souffle pouvait être perceptible, en particulier celui d'un jeune homme blond.  
  
En effet, Drago avait le souffle court. Non pas parce qu'il avait marché, mais bien parce qu'il était nerveux à l'idée de devoir trouver un passage permettant au groupe d'entrer dans le Manoir sans se faire voir.  
  
« Si jamais mon père nous capture...se sera la fin de tout. Je préférais mourir que de souffrir comme on le subirait » pensa-t-il.  
  
Drago ne pouvait s'empêche de voir le visage de Sunshine crier de douleur. Il ne serais pas capable d'endurer de la voir ainsi. Il devait réussir.  
  
Drago les amenait vers le côté du château. Ils longeaient les murs regardant bien où ils marchaient pour ne pas s'enfargés.  
  
-Vous êtes sûr du chemin Mr. Malfoy? Murmura Mclean.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas du chemin mais bien plus de l'endroit où nous allons atterrir, répondit-il froidement.  
  
Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants avant que Drago ne s'arrête devant une pierre du mur. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tapa deux coups sur la roche de droite et trois coups sur celle du milieu. Un petite passage apparut devant eux laissant la place à une seule personne à la fois.  
  
Ce fût Mclean qui passa le premier puisque personne ne put l'empêcher. Il fut suivit de Drago, Severus, Harry et des aurors. Le chemin déboucha sur un escalier de pierre qui les amenait à un étage inférieur. Encore une fois, ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'arriver d'un intersection.  
  
-Je crois bien que nous allons devoir se séparer, fit remarquer Mclean.  
  
-C'est toujours les meilleurs moments pour ne plus être ensemble, je trouve, ironisa Harry.  
  
-Taisez-vous Potter, rétorqua Severus.  
  
-Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour, commença Drago d'un air de dégoût, mais je crois que Potter à raison sur ce point. Nous devrions rester ensemble. Je suis sûr que mon père sait que nous allons l'attaquer un jour où l'autre pour sauver Sunshine.  
  
-Peut-être, mais je ne crois pas qu'il penserait avoir autant d'aurors à ses trousses, continua Mclean. Je tiens ma propositions, nous devons nous séparer pour retrouver la jeune fille. Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter et Mr Rogue viendrons avec moi et quelques aurors.  
  
Mclean se tourna alors vers un homme de petite taille mais l'air féroce et lui adressa la parole.  
  
-Je te donne la responsabilité de l'autre groupe John. Essaie de trouver les coins où les mangemorts se cachent pour ne pas qu'on se fasse avoir si jamais ça tournait mal.  
  
-Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
  
-De notre part, nous allons chercher l'endroit où se tient Lucius Malfoy et probablement Voldemort aussi. Nous te suivons Mr Malfoy, dit Mclean en se tourna vers le jeune homme blond.  
  
C'est ainsi que le groupe d'aurors mené par John se dirigèrent vers la gauche de l'intersection, tandis que Mclean et les autres partirent vers la droite.  
  
Mclean menait le groupe suivit de près par Drago qui lui indiquait le chemin puisque Mclean n'avait pas voulu laisser Malfoy passer en avant.  
  
Ça faisait bientôt quelques minutes que le groupe avançait dans la noirceur des corridors, quand tout un coup, un éclair blanche passa juste a côté d'eux et alla frapper le mur. Mclean s'arrêta net, près à l'attaque. Les autres aurors du groupe firent la même chose, l'oreille tendu.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Chuchota Harry.  
  
-Un sortilège qui a été lancer, répondit Mclean.  
  
-Mais d'où venait-il? On ne voit rien avec cette noirceur!  
  
-C'est sûrement des mangemorts qui nous attendaient. Il devait se douter que nous allions venir, rajouta Drago.  
  
-Attention, s'écria Mclean qui évita de justesse un autre sort qui se dirigeait sur lui.  
  
Malheureusement, l'un des aurors le reçu de pleins fouet et s'écroula sur le sol. On pouvait maintenant distinguer des silhouettes au loin qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
  
-Faites attention, la partie est maintenant commencer! Leur dit Mclean, qui les attendaient la baguette levée.  
  
C'est alors qu'une éclaire verte traversa l'air, mais cette fois-ci évité par tous.  
  
-Il va falloir se défendre maintenant! À l'assaut!, reprit Mclean.  
  
-Solis brulus![1] S'écria-il, sa baguette dirigée vers le groupe qui approchait.  
  
On entendit de lourd bruit provenant au loin, signifiant que l'attaque avait touché quelqu'un. C'est ainsi qu'une série de sort provenant des deux côtés éclata, ne laissant de chance à personne.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Durant ce temps, à l'autre bout du Manoir, dans une salle grande et somptueuse, l'homme, le plus cruelle que le monde des sorciers avait connu, attendait patiemment la venue de son serviteur, assit sur une chaise à l'apparence d'un trône. Deux gardes étaient à ses côtés, veillant à ce que rien ne lui arrive.  
  
La grande porte, qui lui faisait face, s'ouvrit enfin, laissant voir un homme à fier allure accompagné d'une jeune fille à la chevelure brune. Ils avancèrent d'un pas rapide vers le trône.  
  
Lucius s'agenouilla devant son maître et entraîna Sunshine à faire la même chose. Celle-ci essaya de résister, mais fut bien obliger de se mettre à genou.  
  
-Relève toi mon cher Lucius, entreprit Voldemort.  
  
-Merci maître. Je suis venue avec celle que vous vouliez parler.  
  
-Parfait.  
  
Il regarda Sunshine intensément et reprit la parole.  
  
-C'est tu pour quel raison tu es ici?  
  
-En partit, répondit-elle nerveusement.  
  
-Lucius ne t'a dont pas tout dit!?  
  
-J'en sais trop rien!  
  
-Nous t'avons amener dans ce Manoir, car je sais que tu pourrais mettre utile. Ton potentiel est immense jeune fille. Tu ferais une excellente sorcières de la magie noire. Tu sais que je pourrais t'apprendre à développer au maximum tes pouvoirs et t'apprendre des sortilèges très complexes.  
  
-Ça ne m'intéresse pas de devenir la plus forte du monde! En plus...faire du mal au gens que j'aime et qui ne m'ont rien fait, c'est cruel! Répondit Sunshine fermement.  
  
-Un peu de respect pour le maître jeune fille! Rétorqua Lucius.  
  
-C'est correcte mon cher Lucius. J'aime entendre ce que pense cette chère enfant.  
  
-Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas « votre » enfant, alors appeler moi par mon nom.  
  
-Je t'appellerai comme je l'entend! Répliqua sévèrement Voldemort, ce qui fit baisser la tête à Sunshine. Pour en revenir à notre conversation, tu devais choisir entre rester avec nous et ton cher Malfoy junoir ou laisser mourir tous tes proches. Tu as choisi?!  
  
-Vous êtes qu'un être immonde. Comment voulez-vous que je saches si Drago voudras rester avec moi! Et puis ma famille, comment je peux vous faire confiance et être sûr que vous n'allez pas les tuer si j'accepte! Vous n'avez poser aucun geste qui me permet d'avoir confiance en vous! Seul le mal et la mort vous entour, vous n'êtes qu'un...  
  
-Ça suffit maintenant! S'écria à nouveau Lucius.  
  
-Tu dis que je ne t'ai pas prouver ma bonne foi, ricana Voldemort...alors, tu vas être surprise ma belle!  
  
Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sunshine.  
  
-Iris regardum narcim! S'écria-t-il alors qu'un lumière bleu sortait de sa baguette.  
  
Sunshine le reçut de pleins fouet et s'écroula part terre. Elle sentit une brûlure lui traverser le corps. Ses yeux lui faisaient terriblement mal. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur quand soudain, tout s'arrêta. Elle n'osait pas se relever et faire face à cet être immonde qu'était Voldemort. Drago avait eu raison de confronter son père. Drago! Que faisait- il en ce moment même. Une voix se fit entendre, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées.  
  
-Ouvre tes yeux mon enfant et regarde moi.  
  
-Je pensais que vous aviez compris que j'était Aveugle! Répondit Sunshine essouflée, après quelques instants.  
  
-Fais ce que le maître t'a ordonné! Reprit Lucius.  
  
Sunshine se demandait bien où tout cela pouvait mener. Elle savait que Voldemort pouvait être méchant. Elle préféra ne pas le décevoir, elle obéit donc à sa demande et ouvrit les yeux.  
  
Une lumière blanc ce fit voir, donnant le réflexe a Sunshine de refermer les yeux. Elle essaya de nouveau et, le plus étrange qu'il soit, elle aperçut des ombres, qui bientôt, ce transformèrent en personnes et une salle immense s'étendit sous ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle pouvait voir le monde qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Oui, elle l'avait vue dans la pensine de Drago, mais beaucoup moins clair qu'à ce moment même.  
  
Elle fit un saut lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois, l'homme qui faisait si peur aux sorciers...ou plutôt à la chose, car elle n'était pas certaine de ce que ça pouvait bien être.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
-Tu voulais que je te prouve ma bonne foi...alors, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Es-tu convaincu?  
  
-Euh...je suppose...mais, c'est insensé!  
  
-Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me montrer que je peux avoir confiance en toi!  
  
-Mais comment? Ne me demander pas de faire du mal à ma famille et à mes amis, vous n'obtiendrez rien! Répondit Sunshine encore sous le choc.  
  
-Au contraire, tu dois convaincre Drago Malfoy de venir te rejoindre et de s'allier à nous! Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, Drago Malfoy est un sorcier qui pourrait aller très loin. Malgré le fait qu'il nous est tourné le dos une fois, nous pourrions lui pardonner et l'accepter avec nous. C'est très simple comme demande. Je crois que Lucius t'en avais déjà glisser un mot. Je te demande juste ceci et bien sûr, de m'être fidèle le reste de tes jours.  
  
Sunshine étrangla un cri. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette histoire?  
  
-Je ne peux rien vous promette, mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible.  
  
-Ne t'avise pas à me tromper, car ma colère sera terrible! L'avertit Voldemort.  
  
Sunshine le regarda sans ciller, lorsqu'un bruit de fracas se fit entendre vers la porte. Des bouts de bois partirent dans tous les sens. Voldemort, Lucius, les deux gardes et même Sunshine, regardèrent la porte d'un air surpris, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.  
  
-Qui ose me déranger ainsi? S'écria Voldemort.  
  
Un groupe de personne pénétrèrent dans la salle d'un pas confiant. Quelque uns d'entre eux paraissaient blessé. Du sang couvrait leur robe de sorciers. C'est alors que Sunshine ressentit la présence de trois personnes qui lui était cher. Malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait voir, elle avait toujours les faculté qu'elle avait développé lorsqu'elle était aveugle.  
  
-J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas Voldemort! Commença Mclean.  
  
-Vous paierez pour ce manque de respect! Avada Kedavra! S'écria Voldemort.  
  
Encore une fois, Mclean s'ôta à temps pour évité l'éclair verte et se fut l'un de ses compagnons qui l'a reçu. Celui-ci tomba inerte sur le sol. Le combat qui allait tracer l'avenir du monde sorciers, commença. Seul le temps allait pouvoir nous dire qui serait les vainqueur!  
  
** Note : [1] C'est un sort qui permet de brûler la peau de son adversaire et de lui faire prendre conscience.  
  
~Voilà C'est ce qui termine mon chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!!! Maintenant, je dois essayer de prend moins de temps pour l'écriture du prochain! 0__o Souhaitez moi bonne chance dans mes cours et p-t que ça va aller plus vite!!! ^__^ Une reviews n'est pas de refus!!!!!~ 


	22. Finalement

_Salut vous tous!!!! Et non!!! C'est bien le chapitre 23!!! Ce n'est pas un rêve et vous n'êtes pas obliger de vous pincer non plus!!!!! Non…c'est faux!! C'EST un rêve et pour vous réveiller, vous devez lire toute ce chapitre et me laisser une reviews!!! LOL!!! Le dernier bout je l'avoue…c'est supplémentaire!!! ^__^_

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire gang!!!_

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Deedlit :_** Merci ma belle de m'encourager!!!!! J'ai hâte qu'on se voit!!! J'espère qu'on va pouvoir faire de quoi ensemble avant que je parte pour MIAMI!!! Hummm…des gars en bedaine musclé!!!! Lol!!!! Je vais prendre des photo pour toi!!! Ca déranges-tu si je suis sur les photos ?? Ca va être un deux pour un!!!!!!! Lol!!! ^__^ Je t'aime fort ma grande!!! Tourloupette!!!

**_Ève :_** Salut toi!!!! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me glisser une tite reviews!!!! C'est gentil!!! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes examens de fin de sessions!!!!! On lâche pas ma grande!!!! Tourloupette!!!

**_Vivia :_** Salut!! Merci de m'avoir laisser une reviews!!! C'est apprécier!!! Pour ce qui est de tes questions…..tu vas tout savoir ça dans ce chapitre!!!! J'espère que tu vas l'aimé et laisse moi tes commentaires ma grande!!! ^___^

**_Lune d'Argent : _**Salut ma belle!!! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir encore envoyé de message pour tes derniers chapitres!!!! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop!!!! Inquiète toi pas…je fini vendredi les cours donc je vais avoir le temps un ti peu de lire tes derniers chapitres et je vais t'envoyer mes commentaires!!! Pour l'instants….tu peux m'envoyer les tiens si tu veux!!! ^___^ Merci encore et prend soin de toi!!!

**_Lune noire : _**Merci pour ta reviews ma grande!!! Et oui…..c'est un sort de magie noirs très complexe que Voldemort a utilisé!!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!!! Merci encore!!! ^__^

**_Mary-Evy :_** Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et je crin que ça l'aille pris autant de temps pour recevoir ce chapitre!!! Désoler!!! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer pareil!!!! ^__^

**Chapitre 23, **Finalement

Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens. Chaque personne essayait de faire de son mieux pour arrêter les attaques des mangemorts…..mais ce n'était pas facile. En effet, Voldemort avait appelé d'autres mangemorts pour qu'ils viennent l'aider ainsi que Lucius, Crabe et Goyle.

Drago s'était rapidement dirigé vers Sunshine pour la secourir, accompagné de près par Severus, qui gardait ses arrières, et Harry qui suivait de près. Les aurors se battaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Des sorts de stupéfaction, des sorts de brûlure, ils lançaient n'importe quels sorts qu'ils leur venaient a l'esprit.

Quand à lui, Voldemort était fou de rage. Comment un auror osait le défier dans son antre? Il allait le payer de sa vie. Voldemort ne se gênait pas pour lancer des endoloris, des sort de la mort. Il lança même un sort d'Impérium a un auror qu'il était tout près de Mclean. Celui-ci fut obliger de lancé un sort de stupéfaction sur son propre coéquipier pour ne pas être atteint. 

Malheureusement pour le petit groupe, un groupe de mangemort arriva derrière eux, causant la mort de trois autres aurors. La fin était proche pour le monde des sorciers. Harry reçu un sort d'endoloris que Severus contra juste à temps. Il fallait l'admettre, ils étaient rendu trop fort pour eux.

Drago était près de Sunshine et regardait son père avec fureur.

-_Doloris_, s'écria alors Lucius.

Drago reçu le sort de pleins fouet. Il s'écroula sur le sol, le visage crispé par la douleur. Sunshine le regardait , des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Un cri de douleur sortit de sa bouche, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, et particulièrement de Voldemort.

-Arrêtez!!! S'écria-t-elle. Vous m'aviez promis!!

-Tu n'as pas remplis ton marché encore ma grande! Répondit Voldemort d'une voix froide et supérieure. Tu vois tes amis, je peux les faire souffrir d'un claquement de doigt.

Sunshine se tourna aussitôt vers Harry qui était tout près ainsi que Severus. Ceux-ci étaient en très mauvais état. Du sang coulait sur leurs robes de sorciers et sur leurs visages. De l'autre côté, les aurors avaient réussit a mobiliser quelques mangemorts, mais il était maintenant trop tard.

Voldemort se tenait debout devant Sunshine et Drago, accompagné de Lucius.

-Arrête ton sort mon cher Lucius, ordonna Voldemort.

Aussitôt, Drago pu souffler. La douleur qui le transperçait avait diminué. Il regarda Sunshine et pour la première fois, il remarqua que celle-ci avait l'air de voir. Elle regardait Voldemort avec une telle rage dans ses yeux, que s'en était effrayant.

-Sunny?

La concerner se tourna vers son amour et ses yeux devinrent triste. 

-Je suis désolée Drago, lui dit-elle, des larmes commençant a remplir ses yeux couleur noisette.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit tendrement Drago.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que je vais te demander. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle en regardant une autre fois Voldemort qui souriait victorieusement.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Sunny? Demanda Drago.

-C'est soit que tu viens rejoindre ton père et Voldemort, ainsi que moi…..ou bien tout le monde meurt…..dit-elle entre deux sanlgots.

Sunshine se détestait. Comment pouvait-elle demander ça à son amour? Tout jouait sur sa réponse. Drago la regardait. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout. La faute venait encore une fois de son père. Il le détestait tellement.

-J'attend toujours ma chère Sunshine! s'impatienta Voldemort.

Sunshine n'en pouvait plus. Toute la rage qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle voulait sortir.

-Jamais de la vie! Répondit alors Drago. Je vous tuerez de mes propres mains!

-Tu paieras pour cette insulte! S'écria Lucius. _Doloris_!

Drago reçut pour la deuxième fois le sort et il s'effondra sur le sol. 

-NON!! S'écria Sunshine.

Toute l'amour, la souffrance, la tristesses, la rage contre Lucius et Voldemort se réveilla à l'intérieure d'elle. Une grande puissance se dégageait d'elle. 

Pour la première fois, Severus et Harry purent voir la peur et la surprise dans les yeux de Voldemort et de Lucius. Avant que ceux-ci ne puissent réagir, Sunshine lança un sort dans la direction de Lucius.

-_Epinium corpulus_!

Le sort atteignit Lucius. Puisque celui-ci était occupé avec Drago, il ne s'en méfia pas et tomba à genoux. Il ne réalisa pas toute suite se qui venait d'arrivé, comme beaucoup d'autre dans la salle. Quelques secondes s'écoula, après quoi Lucius hurla de douleur. 

«Quel est ce sort?» se demanda Voldemort, furieux contre Sunshine.

Lucius sentit des millions de petites aiguilles lui transpercer le corps. Son sang se figea dans ses propres veines. Et dans un dernier hurlement de douleur, il tomba sur le sol, inconscient.

Voldemort rageait. Comment Lucius avait-il pu être aussi stupide et n'avais pas stoppé ce sort. Sunshine tomba à genoux au côté de Drago, à bout de force. Ce sort l'avait complètement épuisé.

-Tu vas me le payer sale petite peste! S'écria Voldemort. _Avada Kadavra_!

Une éclaire verte se dirigea droit sur Sunshine. Celle-ci, trop surprise et épuisée, ne pu réagir. C'est alors que Drago se lança devant Sunshine pour la protéger, suivit pas Harry et bientôt par Severus. Les trois hommes voulant protéger leur amie et amour, s'étaient mis devant Sunshine et contre toute attente, le sort se dirigea tout droit sur Voldemort. Ce dernier reçu le sort de pleins fouets.

-NON!!!!! Pas ça!!!!

Mais il était trop tard. Et pour la dernière fois, on entendit la voix de Voldemort. Celui tomba sur le sol après avoir reçu l'éclair verte avec laquelle il avait tué tant de gens durant son existence. 

Severus, qui avait reçu le sort, était tombé dans les pommes. Sunshine se tourna aussitôt vers Drago qui était couché à côté d'elle. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu sais…..cette histoire à eu du bien, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. 

-Pourquoi? Demanda difficilement Drago.

-J'ai pu te voir au moins une fois pour de vrai et je m'en rappellerai toujours Drago.

-Comment ça? 

Mais Sunshine ne pu répondre, car elle tomba sur le sol, sans un mot de plus.

-Sunshine! s'écria Drago paniqué, mais aucune réponse ne venait de la jeune fille.

Les quelques mangemorts qui restaient furent mobilisés par les aurors à la suite de la mort de Voldemort. Quelques uns réussirent à s'enfuir, mais les aurors les laissèrent partir, se disant qu'ils auraient maintenant tout leur temps pour les retrouver.

Harry s'était rapproché de Drago et de Sunshine. Voyant que celle-ci ne bougeait plus, il avertit d'un cri Mclean qu'il fallait vite amener les blessés à Poudlard pour qu'il soit soigné. Le groupe sortirent à l'extérieur du Manoir en transportant Sunshine et Severus ainsi que les aurors blessés et décédés. Il transplanèrent donc jusqu'à Poudlard où Dumbledore les attendait devant la porte du château et il se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

~Salut vous autres!!!! Je m'excuse si mon chapitre n'as pas été bien long…mais c'est pas mal mieux que rien pantoute!!! Pis je l'ai fais avec mon ti cœur!!!! ^__^ Je vous souhaite un bon temps des fêtes gang si jamais je n'ai pas le temps d'Écrire un new chapitre!!!! Profitez-en en masse!!! Et bourrer vous la face de sucres!!!!!!!! ^__^ Vive les gâteries!! Tourlou!!!! ~


	23. Retour à la réalité

_Bonjour vous tous!!!! Et oui, c'est un nouveau chapitre!!!! J'aurais voulu vous l'envoyer avant…mais je suis partie à Miami avec mes amies…donc je n'ai pas eu le temps!!!! J'espère que vous allez me pardonner!!!! ^__^ Je vous remercie encore de lire ma fic la gang!!!! C'est super de fun à voir!!!! _

_Je vous rappelle toujours que le monde d'HP n'est pas à moi malheureusement comme plusieurs le souhaiteraient d'ailleurs, mais bien à JKR. Donc, je vais me contenter de l'histoire et de quelques personnages!!!_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

****

**Lune noire : **_Contente de voir que tu avais aimé le dernier chapitre!!! Je m'excuse encore une fois de ne pas t'avoir répondu encore au sujet de ta fic!! C'est pas parce que je veux pas ,c'est que j'ai pas eu encore le temps!!! Quand je vasi avoir lu tes chapitres…je vais t'écrire, inquiète toi pas!!! Pour l'instant, je te remercie de me laisser des reviews et j'espère que tu vas aimé de chapitre!!! Tourlou_

**Deedlit :**_ Salut ma choupine!!! De retour à la dure réalité!!!! Et oui, l'école recommence!!! Ah mon dieu…c'est pas drôle!!! Loll!!! ^__^ C'est pas une farce, j'ai déjà hâte de te revoir!!!! 0__o Disons qu'il nous reste un ti bout à attendre!! Pour moi la prochaine fois ça va être à la semaine de relâche si ta mère m'accepte dans son auto!!! Hihihi!! Àmoins que tu descendre un moment donné! Tk…on se reparle d'ici là!!! Pour l'instant…merci pour l'idée du prochain chapitre!!!!! ^___^ Gros Bizou –XxxxX-_

**Alpo : **_Allo!! Merci pour ta reviews!!! Je sais aps si j'avais vraiment compris ce que tu voulais dire par la suite!? Passe que je pensais que tu parlais de la suite de ma fic…la deuxième partie que je pensais faire!! Mais plus j'y pense…et plus je pense que tu voulais juste savoir c'est quand que je mettais un nouveau chapitre!!! O__0 Lolll!!! Tk…tu auras reçu un mail d'une inconnu!!! ^___ ^ J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre!! Merci encore de lire ma fic!!!_

**Ratonton :**_Voici la suite comme tu l'as demandé!!! Une petite paranthèse…je trouve qu'il est cuite ton surnom!!! ^__^ Merci pour ta reviews!!!_

**Kamy : **_Salut!!! J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail!? Tk…comme tu peux le remarquer, ce n'était pas la fin de mon histoire!!! Pour ce qui est des autres points dans ta reviews…tu vas être à moitié choyé!!! Lol!!! Tk…j'attend à nouveau de tes commentaires!!!! Merci encore!!!_

**Ève : **_Salut toi!!! Merci de trouver le temps pour lire ma fic!!!1 Je te comprend très bien sur ce point passe que moi aussi j'ai pas mal de la misère à trouver du temps disons!!!! Surtout que l'École recommence demain!!!!! O__0 J'espère que tu as une belle horaire pas trop chargée!!! Moi c'est pas trop pire disons!!! Je vais m'en contenter vue que c'Était vraiment laid la session dernière!!! ^__^ Tk… Bonne rentrée pour le CEGEP ma grande et fais attention à toi!!!!_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous!!!!!_

**Chapitre 23,** Retour à la réalité

Le combat contre Voldemort avait ébranlé le monde sorcier au plus au point. À chaque coins de pays, on fêtait la défaite du Seigneur des ténèbres. Les sorciers dansaient, buvaient et chantaient jours et nuit. Le monde des sorciers allait connaître des jours meilleurs. Cependant, les festivités n'étaient pas encore complètement arrivés à Poudlard. Les élèves et les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de penser aux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient toujours à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie se trouvait dans un calme inhabituel depuis maintenant 2 jours. Mme Pomfresh veillait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sur ses malades. En effet, trois jeunes gens, ainsi qu'une personne plus âgé, reposaient sur des lits blancs. Sunshine Black et Severus Rogue étaient toujours inconscient, ce qui rendait malade Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, toujours eux aussi à l'infirmerie du à leurs nombreuses blessures. Mme Pomfresh avait su leur donner les potions nécessaires à leur guérison. Ils ne leur manquaient plus que le repos.

Une douleur intense à la tête réveilla Sunshine de son sommeil profond. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux toute suite. Elle ne savait que trop ce qui lui était arrivée, mais elle sentait une sécurité l'entourer. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard et qu'elle ne craignait rien. Elle peut-être…mais est-ce que ses amis allaient bien.

Elle prit une grande respiration et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Comme elle se doutait de ce qui allait arrivé, elle ne fut pas surprise de rester dans le noir. Ses yeux ne lui permettaient plus de voir comme avant. Le sort que Voldemort lui avait lancé, avait disparu avec lui cette nuit-là. Mais bizarrement, Sunshine n'éprouvait aucun remord. Elle avait vécu aveugle plusieurs années et s'en était habituée. Le monde l'avait accepté tel qu'elle était et le fait de redevenir aveugle ne la troublait pas du tout.

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Sunshine s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans la pièce. Elle reconnu rapidement les vibrations des corps de trois autres personnes chères à son cœur. Cependant, l'une d'elle avait l'air en moins bonne état que les deux autres. Elle tourna la têtes vers la personne à sa droite et la salua tendrement, ayant su que c'était Drago.

-Bonjour mon amour, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et fragile.

Drago, qui était assis sur le lit, manqua tomber par terre en entendant la voix de sa douce. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait entendu depuis son retour du Manoir et rien ne pourrait l'effacer de sa mémoire. Il se tourna rapidement vers Sunshine pour voir un grand sourire éclairer le visage de celle-ci.

-Sunny! Enfin! Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur pour toi! Répondit Drago en s'approchant de son lit.

Il lui pris le visage et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, ce qu'elle ne détesta pas du tout.

-Je vais bien Drago. Mais toi? Est-ce que ça va?

-Bien sûr! J'ai seulement eu quelques petites égratignures comparées à l'inquiétude que j'avais en pensant à toi. Mais maintenant, je me sens comme neuf.

-Drago?

-Humm!?

-Est-ce qu'il y quelqu'un qui va moins bien que toi? Je veux dire…est-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry ou Severus?

Drago, qui savait que Sunshine sentait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'infirmerie, fut sauvé par Harry qui état de l'autre côté du lit et qui avait entendu Sunshine. Comment lui dire par la suite que Severus ne s'était pas encore réveillé.

-Sunny!! Ça fais tellement plaisir d'entendre ta voix! Lui dit amicalement Harry. 

-Moi aussi je suis contente de sentir que tu vas bien Harry! On va avoir beaucoup de chose à se compter je crois! Mais pour l'instant, quelqu'un d'autre ne va pas, je ne me trompe pas!?

-Euh…en faite…non. Il y a quelqu'un qui est toujours inconscient. Le professeur Rogue ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

Sunshine resta silencieuse. Elle le savait au fond d'elle même que Severus se battait. Il ne laisserait pas tomber la bataille…oh ça non! C'était un combattant et il combattrait jusqu'à la fin.

-Drago! Amène moi près de lui!

-Euh…Sunny! Soit raisonnable un peu! Tu dois te reposer! Mme Pomfresh va vouloir me tuer si elle te voit debout.

-Drago chérie! Même Voldemort n'a pas pu me résonner…alors s'il te plait, aide moi! demanda-t-elle si gentiment que Drago ne pu résister.

-D'accord, d'accord. Prend mon bras, je vais t'aider.

Sunshine se leva tranquillement pour ne pas accentuer son mal de tête. Elle s'accrocha au cou de Drago et ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'au lit d'en face où se trouvait un Severus inconscient.

Sunshine s'installa à ses côtés. Elle s'assit sur son lit et monta les couvertures jusqu'à son cou. Drago sentit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser quelques instants pour les laisser seul. Sunshine ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne ressentait aucune tristesse. Elle avait confiance que Severus allait se réveiller. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. 

-Sevy? Je suis sûre que tu m'entends! Tu dois rester fort. Tu dois te réveiller pour être au près de moi! J'ai besoin de toi moi!

Sunshine pris la main de Severus et elle lui donna un baiser comme un fille donne un baiser à son père. En effet, Sunshine avait toujours considéré Severus comme étant un deuxième père, toujours prêt à la soutenir. Elle se devait de le soutenir dans son épreuve. Elle était retournée dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Elle pouvait voir dans sa tête deux yeux noirs la fixés. 

-Severus!?

Comme seule réponse, elle sentit deux mains protectrices lui prendre le visage et un doux baiser se déposa sur son front.

-Je suis content que tu ailles bien Sunny! Je ne m'aurais jamais pardonné si l'on t'avait fait du mal.

-Je vais très bien Severus. Et tout ça grâce à toi, Harry et Drago. Je n'aurais jamais survécu au sortilège que Voldemort m'a jeté. Je vous dois la vie.

Mais avant que Severus ou quiconque ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, une petite voix aiguë se fit entendre.

-Miss Black! Que faite vous en dehors de votre lit! Severus! Vous êtes enfin réveillé! Je vous apporte toute suite un potion pour un sommeil sans rêve.

-Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai assez dormit comme ça!

-Ne rigolez pas avec ce sujet! Si vous voulez être en forme pour le bal de Noël, reposez-vous!

Mme Pomfresh partit d'un pas rapide vers l'armoire à potion qui se trouvait à son bureau.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir l'écouter, se moqua Sunshine.

-Attendez que je sois rétablis! Vous aurez une retenue pour cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût, rétorqua Severus sur un ton rieur.

-Euh…Sunny? Fit un petite voix derrière le rideau.

La tête de Drago se fit voir. Il était mal à l'aise de les déranger ainsi.

-Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de retourner te reposer! Dit-il d'un ton protecteur.

-Mr Malfoy a raison. Va te reposer Sunny!

-Je vais pouvoir dormir en sachant que ceux que j'aime sont en sécurités.

Sunshine se dirigea avec l'aide de Drago vers son lit. Elle se coucha et Drago remonta les couvertures pour qu'elle soit bien au chaud. Drago se préparait à partir vers son lit lorsque Sunshine lui attrapa le bras. Elle le tira vers son lit et l'entraîna dans celui-ci. 

-Tu n'es pas contre si tu passes le reste de la nuit avec moi! J'ai besoin de ta présence!

-Tu me rends si heureux Sunny!

Et dans un dernière baiser, ils s'endormirent doucement, enlacer l'un contre l'autre.

~*~*~

Une nouvelle journée se leva sur Poudlard en ce temps des fêtes. La grande salle avait accueillit tous les élèves à l'exception de trois jeunes gens toujours endormis à l'infirmerie. Une voix vint les réveiller.

-Miss Black! Mr Malfoy! Mr Potter! Vous devez vous rendre à la grande salle! Je pense que vous êtes remis sur pied.

Les trois personnes en question se réveillèrent tranquillement. Mme Pomfresh se tenait devant eux. 

-Le professeur Dumbledore va parler lors du déjeuner. Il serait bien que vous soyez présent, continua-t-elle.

Lentement, Harry, Sunshine et Drago s'habillèrent de leur robe de sorciers. Ils étaient tous heureux de voir qu'ils étaient enfin guéris. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte lorsque Sunshine s'aperçut que la présence de Severus n'y était plus.

-Mme Pomfresh?

-Oui Miss Black.

-Où est passé le professeur Rogue? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il a quitté l'infirmerie très tôt ce matin. Il doit présentement être dans la Grande Salle.

-Merci.

Sunshine était heureuse d'apprendre que Severus s'était vite remis sur pied. Elle rejoignit alors Drago et Harry et tous les trois, ils partirent vers la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant la porte et d'un geste, Drago l'ouvrit pour pénétrer dans une salle remplis d'élèves qui s'étaient tournés vers eux en les entendant entrer. Tous reconnus aussitôt les trois héros de l'heure. Drago Malfoy, Sunshine Black, et bien sûr, Harry Potter.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui était assis à la table des professeurs, se leva et se mit à applaudir les trois jeunes élèves. Bientôt, la Grande Salle fut ensevelit sous de bruyants applaudissements et par des cris de joies venant de toutes les maisons. Même la table des Serpentard applaudissaient avec enthousiasme. Il y avait de quoi, deux de leur coéquipier se tenaient devant la porte.

Bien que surprit, Harry se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondors, tandis que Sunshine et Drago allèrent vers celle des Serpentard. Harry fut grandement encouragé par les Gryffondors. Il s'était assis bien évidemment entre Hermione et Ron. Ceux-ci étaient si heureux de voir leur ami enfin rétablit. Ils avaient été rongés par l'inquiétude durant des jours. Mais maintenant, tout était enfin terminé.

Les chuchotements et les rirent furent bientôt arrêtés lorsque la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre. Les élèves le regardaient avec grand intérêt, sans dire un mot.

-Bonjour à vous tous! Je ne vous apprendrez rien en vous disant que le temps où la terreur régnait sur le monde est enfin terminé. Lord Voldemort sera maintenant du passé. Sa défaite à été causé par l'aide de plusieurs sorciers. Quatre d'entre eux sont permis nous. Je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement Miss Sunshine Black, Mr Drago Malfoy, Mr Harry Potter ainsi que le professeur Severus Rogue.

Une nouvelle bouffée de cris de joie s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Certains élèves avaient été surpris que leur professeur de potion est pu leur sauvé la vie en tuant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais ils l'applaudirent poliment. Dumbledore leva la main, ce qui arrêta les applaudissements pour laisser place à sa parole.

-Évidemment, je les félicite du courage qu'ils ont su avoir et de leur amitié les uns envers les autres. Comme vous avez du en entendre parler, il y aura un bal de Noël cette année. Mais pas seulement un bal pour fêter le temps des fêtes, mais un bal pour démontrer que le bien à surpasser le mal et pour vous rapprocher les eux des autres. Ce bal aura lieu ce soir à 8h00.

Plusieurs chuchotement d'enthousiasme se firent entendre dans la salle mais ne durèrent pas très longtemps, puisque Dumbledore continua son discours.

-Pour finir, j'aurais une demande spéciale pour nos trois jeunes gens. Voudriez-vous ouvrir le bal de Noël en dansant avec une compagne? 

Les trois concernés se regardèrent un instant et firent signe à Dumbledore qu'ils étaient d'accord.

-Magnifique! J'espère que les élèves de Poudlard sont en accord pour qu'on leur laisse cette honneur!

Dumbledore eut comme réponse des applaudissements venant des quatre maisons.

-Maintenant, je vous laisse la journée de libre! N'oubliez pas…ce soir à 8h00!!

C'est ainsi que le brouhaha repartit de plus belle. Les élèves avaient tellement hâte de se préparer pour ce fameux bal de Noël. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien mijoter les professeurs pour cette occasion spéciale.

Harry, de son côté, s'avait à qui il voulait demander pour l'accompagner au bal. Mais comment allait-il faire? Ce fut Ron qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Wow!!!! C'est super que Dumbledore et les professeurs organisent un bal pour Noël! Tu sais à qui tu vas demander pour t'accompagner?

-…

-Harry!? Tu m'écoutes?

-Désolé Ron! Tu disais?

-Je te demandais c'est qui que tu veux inviter pour le bal?

-Euh…

Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le dire à son ami, il cherchait plutôt des yeux la personne qui faisait tourner son cœur à l'envers. Il l'a vit malheureusement se diriger à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

-Je m'excuse! Je doit partir! J'ai quelque chose à faire!

Et sans prévenir, Harry laissa ses deux amis et partit à la course vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent perplexe, mais ne s'en fit pas trop car il se doutait de ce que Harry voulait faire.

Ginny marchait le long des couloirs d'un pas rêveur lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Harry qui accourait vers elle.

-Ginny! Attend moi!

Il arriva alors à ses côtés. Ce qu'il avait cru facile, ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il sentait des papillons au fond de son estomac. C'était la première fois qu'il aurait préféré affronter un Magyar à pointes plutôt que d'avouer ses sentiments.

Ginny le regardait avec tendresse. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, mais n'avait jamais pu lui avouer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas se faire du mal en étant repousser par lui. Mais le fait que Harry Potter soit maintenant face à elle, au lieu d'être dans la grande salle à rire et parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis, la rendit nerveuse.

-Tu voulais me voir Harry, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, essayant de cacher sa gène.

-Euh…oui! Répondit nerveusement Harry.

Il y eut un court silence. Harry prit une grande respiration et prit son courage à deux mains.

-Tu as entendu Dumbledore tantôt qui parlait du bal…

-Oui, bien sûr!

-…euh…vue que je doit ouvrir le bal…et que je doit être accompagner d'une fille…j'aimerais l'être avec quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et avec qui je me sens bien…

Ginny regardait ses yeux verts émeraudes. Jamais elle n'avait vue ses yeux briller autant.

-Pour tout dire Ginny…j'aimerais énormément que tu m'accompagnes au bal! En faite…tu me rendrait extrêmement heureux si tu me répondais oui.

Ginny ne savait plus si s'était un rêve ou bien la réalité. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit comme ça auparavant. Harry…le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé se tenait devant elle et lui disait qu'il appréciait…même mieux…il avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

Harry la fixait. Comme elle était jolie. Il espérait tellement qu'elle lui dise oui. Il aurait du faire cela bien longtemps avant…mais il n'avait jamais trouver le courage, ni la force ne lui avouer.

Ginny se rapprocha de lui. Elle tremblait légèrement. Harry fit de même. Bientôt, leur deux visages se retrouvèrent si proche qu'ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, mais avec une telle émotions se dégageant de leur corps. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement l'un de l'autre.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui? Demanda Harry d'un ton rieur.

-Si tu savais comment j'ai souhaité que tu me poses une questions de ce genre!! Tu viens de remplir ma vie de joie Harry!!

-Ça me fait énormément plaisir Ginny!

Et dans un dernier baiser remplis de fougue, ils marchèrent durant un certain temps, en retrait des regards indiscrets.

De son côté, Sunshine savait qu'elle irait au bal avec Drago. Elle l'avait laissé en compagnie de ses amis après un tendre baiser et s'était dirigée vers la table des Gryffondor, où Ron et Hermione discutaient calmement.

-Bonjour vous deux!

-Salut Sunny! Est-ce que ça va mieux? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

-Bien sûr! De savoir que tout le monde va bien, me réchauffe le cœur! En plus, je m'aperçoit que j'aime de plus en plus Drago! Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien avec lui!

-C'est une bonne nouvelle! Lui dit Ron qui avait mis ses disputes de côtés avec Drago.

-Je voulais savoir Hermione… dit Sunshine en se tournant vers cette dernière.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que je peux venir me préparer avec vous à Griffondor comme on avait fait pour l'halloween?

-Bien sûre! Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me poser la question!!! C'est tout naturel que tu viennes avec nous!

-Parfait! Alors je vais venir vous rejoindre à la salle commune vers…euh…est-ce que 7h00 ça vous va?

-Viens plutôt vers 6h30! Ça va nous donner plus de temps!

-Veux-tu bien me dire plus de temps pour quoi? Demanda sarcastiquement Ron.

-Tu peux pas comprendre Ron! C'est des affaires de filles ça! Se moqua Sunshine. Je vous laisse vous deux! Et Hermione, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage de Ron essayant de comprendre, n'essaie pas de lui expliquer, tu pourrais le traumatiser!

Sunshine les quitta donc avec le sourire au lèvre tandis qu'elle entendait Hermione rire et Ron se plaindre et poser pleins de questions.

Plus le temps avançait, plus la frénésie à l'approche du bal pouvait être ressentit dans Poudlard. Les jeunes filles se préparaient de leur côté pour être les plus belles de la soirée, tandis que les garçons prenaient leur temps sachant fortement qu'ils seraient prêt avant elles de toute manière.__

_~Voilà la fin de mon chapitre!!!! J'espère qu'il vous à plu même s'il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'action!! ^__^ Si vous voulez me laisser une tite reviews en passant, ne vous gênez surtout pas!!!!!!! J'adore lire vos commentaires!!! Sur ce, à la prochaine qui j'espère, ne seras pas trop éloigné pour vous!!!! ^__^ ~_


	24. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Je tiens à m'excuser mille et une fois pour le retard de mon chapitre!!! J'ai vraiment un gros blocage sur le déroulement du bal!!! Durant l'école, j'avais dix milles choses à faire, donc j'avais pas vraiment le temps…et un coup que j'ai le temps et que je suis en vacances…je sais pu comment finir ma fic!! Je sais quelques détails…mais quand j'arrive à l'écrire…ça marche pu!!!!_

_Je trouve ça vraiment dommag,e car je sais que la fin de ma fic est vraiment proche…il me reste 1 ou 2 chapitres! Donc…vous attendez pour la fin et je me sens vraiment mal envers vous!_

_Je vais essayer de retrouver mon inspiration et me donner un coup de pied où je pense. Mais pour l'instant…je peux seulement vous dire que je suis navrée que vous devez attendre aussi longtemps et j'espère que vous aller me pardonner! Et pour ceux qui lirais mes autres fics… J'ai trop honte la! C'est la même chose!!! Maudit affaire! Souhaitez que ça s'arrange!_

_Une tite reviews d'encouragement peu pas nuire même si je sais que j'en mérite pas!!! Oo_

_J'essaie de vous donner un chapitre dans un temps record…_


End file.
